Butler for Hire
by Miz-KTakase
Summary: A Spin-off of the Maiden Universe series, and the 8th story of the series, featuring characters of Azumanga Daioh and School Rumble universes. Four different stories, focusing on the newest innovation: robot butlers. The brand-new innovation as like the Maidens for Hire, but with more of their own quirks; they live to serve. Rated T for mild language, violence, and sexual themes.
1. Prologue

_**Butler for Hire**_

_**DISCLAIMER:  
><strong>__I do not own School Rumble OR Azumanga Daioh_

_Also, a special thanks to __**Skloodzi**__ for the spin-off idea._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

This story tells all about the Maidens for Hire, the ever popular robot maids that are built for guaranteed services, including cooking, cleaning, and everything else, including carnal pleasures, called _"Pleasure Mode"_.

The service has been served to over twenty Japanese cities, including Yagami. This is where the story takes place, and this is where we introduced Eri Sawachika, a girl whom recently earned a job from Koyomi Mizuhara, the original creator of the ever-popular maids. She earned the job, following a very heinous maneuver to classmate Kenji Harima, by creating an android of her, with a devious attitude, which created a Maiden for Hire, with a shy disposition, which looked like her (Confusing, huh?). To this day, Eri made it up to him, by leaving her Maiden double, the nice and shy one, to replace her, when she's gone. Her robot double has a love interest with Harima, which causes Eri to worry. But she's over it now.

Today, Eri is currently working in Maidens for Hire in Yagami, as Head Chairman. She has been creating Maidens, one-by-one. However, she grew bored about it.

Which is where our story begins…

* * *

><p>At the Maidens for Hire Company's meeting room, Koyomi Mizuhara called a board meeting with her employees.<p>

"Fellow Maiden members," she declared, "As you know, profits for Maidens for Hire is dropping slightly, which is about 500 Yen in the green."

She showed the chart of her sales of Maidens sold monthly. The line remained above in the green, but has dropped in every margin.

"This may be good for business, but unfortunately, we're losing sales," she added, "So, I have proposed that we create a brand new Maiden; one that tends to everyone's needs."

"Miss Mizuhara," a man in a black suit called out.

"Yes, Mister Shinji Takeru," Yomi proclaimed.

"Well, as much as everyone loved the Maidens, whether men or women," Takeru said, "Why not have someone create a simple Maiden, like a girl from France?"

"Naw, too morbid," Takana West proclaimed, "Some of our Maidens were sold to England at about 3,000 Pounds."

"Uh, Mister West," Yomi snuffed, "We're not worldwide… yet."

"My bad," West said.

"Well, there are certain motives we would try… and well, I might not like it, but we could be ready," Yomi stated, "My associate will explain."

She called out a blonde-haired girl in a bluish business suit.

"Miss Sawachika here will explain the newest transaction to Maidens for Hire," Yomi explained.

Eri stepped forward and presented herself to the board of directors.

* * *

><p><em>Eri Sawachika was a girl from Yagami, Japan. She was a member of the Sawachika Trust, which recently funded for the Maidens for Hire Company. Recently, she created a robot double of herself, in hoping to trick Kenji Harima, a classmate of hers, into finding out who he really loved. Sadly, the android created a Maiden for Hire that looked EXACTLY like her. But there was a big difference: the Maiden was shy, but the android was manipulative. As it turns out, the Maiden loved him, but her android double met up with disaster, telling all, and deactivated herself permanently. All this happened, when she became Head Chairman of the Yagami Branch, following Haruki Hanai's Maiden's untimely demise.<em>

* * *

><p>"Gentlemen, I think I can help you with this motive of profit," she stated, "I have decided on a newer product to help with our services, guaranteed to make EVERYONE happy."<p>

She then showed a pie chart of how many people, male or female, have used the Maidens.

"As you can see, about 75% of the users are male, while 25% of them are female. What we need to do is use a newer tactic to boost of the women's services."

Takana West raised his hand and asked, "Excuse me, but what would we do to make the female populace happy."

Eri snickered, "Any moron can understand what the opposite of Maidens are."

Ami Tsukami, the Company's engineer, dressed in green with black hair, answered, "I know. The opposite of Maid… is Butler."

"Exactly! So that's why we must create a brand new Maiden for Hire, but as a male person!" Eri cheered.

Yomi had a stern look, "Miss Sawachika, is this some sort of a joke?"

Eri smiled and said, "It's no joke, Miss Mizuhara, this is a new idea I had made recently. And… Nakamura suggested the idea for me. This new Maiden will revolutionize the services to the next level."

"Go on."

"Think about it. Not only you will own a Maid robot, but you will own a Butler robot, as well. It's perfect symmetry."

Yomi then turned to the Board and bellowed, "Fine then. We'll put it in a vote. All those in favor of a _male _Maiden for Hire, please raise your hand. All opposed, leave your hand down, and if any, please state your reason."

About all of the executives raised their hands, with the exception of Shinji Takeru.

"I oppose the idea, because it sounded ridiculous," he huffed, "Tell me, will the Male Maidens be equipped with _Pleasure Mode_, as well?"

Eri remarked, "Oh, they'll have ALL of the Maiden for Hire programming, except they will perform the duties of a normal butler."

Takeru then said, "Okay… then I approve of it."

Mister West asked, "A Male Maiden for Hire sounds good, but what we need is a name for the Male Maiden."

"How about "_Butler for Hire"_?" Terry Stanton, the Company's mechanic, proclaimed, "It is even more suitable than "_Male Maiden_"."

Ami agreed, "Oh, yes. Definitely much better."

Yomi then smiled and turned to Eri, "Well, I guess it is unanimous. Miss Sawachika, congratulations."

"Thank you, Miss Mizuha-."

"But!" Yomi interrupted, "In order to test them out, we have to have a trial run. If this Butler for Hire does not meet with its own transactions, then we'll have to scrap the idea."

"Miss Mizuhara, I promise you this: once this is over, the Butler for Hire will be a great new addition to the company."

Eri and Yomi shook hands. The Board of Directors and Employees began to applaud.

"Meeting adjourned." Yomi declared.

**XXXXX**

Later that night, Eri came home and was exhausted. The other Eri, her shy, yet adorable robot double, greeted her.

"Good day to you, Miss Eri," she greeted, "I have been waiting for you to come home."

* * *

><p><em>This is Eri, Model #N1K1M871, a Maiden for Hire, created by Eri's android, who met an untimely end. She was introduced to the world, as Kenji Harima's Maiden for Hire. Her personality is that she's shy, timid, and somewhat perky. But what do you expect from blondes like her?<em>

_Anyway, she was used by the Eri android, which was hired to FORCE Harima to admit who he really loved in his life. The Maiden found out that Harima loved Tenma Tsukamoto, Eri's fellow classmate and former co-user of a Maiden. Of course, the Maiden fell in love with him and stayed with him; but when she realized that the android used her and created her for six weeks, her services ended in an illegal way._

_After the Eri android shorted out, the Maiden Eri, in order to protect Harima, admitted to the real Eri that he loved her, the REAL Eri. This led to her being reprogrammed by Eri, in order to stay with Harima, and romance ensues again. She currently acts as her replacement, complete with personality and attitude, whenever Sawachika goes to work. She even acts as Harima's girlfriend, now and then, under wraps; and she also tutors Eri, whenever she misses school, for business matters._

* * *

><p>"How was work, Miss Eri?" She asked.<p>

"Oh, you know… this and that," she smiled, "Hey, if you have the time, I want your judgment on a newer product I am trying, okay?"

"Really? I'm not a Maiden for Hire anymore, but…" the Ex-Maiden said.

"It's okay," she smiled, "As long as you're okay. So, how was Whiskers?"

The Maiden turned away in embarrassment and said, "I'll never tell…"

Eri scoffed, "Some things never change…"

**XXXXX**

Two days later, the new Butler for Hire was built in the testing room. Eri and her Maiden double appeared and were introduced by Yomi.

"Good morning, Miss Sawachika. I see you've brought your replacement here." She stated.

The robot Eri bowed and said, "It is an honor to test your new Butler for Hire. To be honest, having Maidens only is such a bore."

"So, will you be okay with this? We'd normally use a crash dummy or an intern to test them," Yomi said in concern.

"Oh, you know me," the robot remarked, "I'm always ready for guaranteed service, especially since Miss Eri made me join in. Besides, it's an honor to meet you, face-to-face, THE creator!"

She made starry eyes at Yomi, who was very stern.

"Oh, just get in the room!" She snapped.

The robot entered the test room, while the real Eri was worried.

"Miss Eri, if I die," she called out, "Tell Harima that I loved him."

Eri then pressed the button to begin. A Butler for Hire appeared, dressed in a black and white tuxedo. He had slick black hair and a curly mustache. He approached the robot Eri and bowed to her.

"Good day to you, madam," he spoke in a very calm voice, "Please take note that this is a demonstration. I am Model #S191C44K1. My name is Nicolas, your Butler for Hire."

The robot bowed and said, "Good day, Nicolas. I am Model #N1K1M871; my name is Eri. I am a former Maiden for Hire, owned by my boyfriend and former user, Kenji Harima."

"Thank you, Eri," he said, "I am here for your guaranteed service. Unlike your Maidens that are used for cooking, cleaning, and anything else, we Butlers tend to your every whim, by serving you."

"Oh? Do you chauffer, as well? Mister Nakamura does well behind the wheel." Eri stated.

"Unfortunately, yes. But we must use proof of permission, before we use automotive transportation." Nicolas remarked.

Yomi and Eri were stunned in disgust. Unfortunately, they didn't hear a word they said.

"Is this going anywhere?" They both said in a disdain manner.

Yomi spoke on the microphone and called out, "Model #S191C44K1, begin procedure! YOU, Model #N1K1M871, prepare yourself!"

_**Stage one: Serving your user**_

"All Maidens tend to cook their food," Eri explained, "Afterwards, Butlers for Hire, who act as waiters, tend to serve the dish to their table, without the Maiden serving."

She called to the robot Eri, who was sitting in the table, "Eri, I want you to pick which food you want and Nicolas here will serve it to you."

"Miss Eri," the robot replied, "You know that I cannot eat."

"I KNOW THAT! Just declare what you'd like to eat!" Eri shouted.

"Okay!" She gave a thumbs-up.

She turned to Nicolas and proclaimed, "I would like some meat and potatoes, please."

Nicolas bowed and said, "Right away, madam."

He went over the table, walking very straight, and grabbed a plate of nikujaga. The distance he walked from the dining table to the small table was about five yards. He then walked in a very polite and chivalrous step. The Eri robot was amazed.

"He walks like an angel. A very gallant one, unlike my hot boyfriend," she thought, with a giggle.

"You'll notice that Butlers for Hire walk very valiantly," Eri stated, "Maidens _may _walk like us, but the butlers, like them, as more regal, in step."

"He's walking very slowly," Terry asked, "Why isn't he fast?"

"Wait for it…" Eri said.

Nicolas returned with the plate of food and presented to the robot. She bowed and said, "Thank you for the food!"

Yomi then said, "Well, at least he made it on time. The clock stated that he made it in 45 seconds, from the dining table and back."

"See? It looked slow, but he's obviously very swift on his feet," Eri exclaimed.

Terry then declared, "Good. Then it is on to part two of the test."

Eri then looked through the glass and saw the robot Eri about to eat the nikujaga. She grabbed the microphone and shouted, "ERI! YOU DUNCE-BOT! DON'T EAT THAT!"

The robot halted and remembered. She turned to the window and giggled, "Sorry… it looked so delicious, I really wish that I could make this delicacy very good."

Eri was stunned. She muttered, "I'm sure you would…"

_**Stage two: Cleaning**_

"While Maidens tend to clean at a breakneck speed, we always have someone to double check the cleaning productivity," Eri stated.

Takana West explained, "According to recent tests, latest Maidens for Hire have cleaned up in 100% efficiency. However, it has left 5% more dirt then before."

"So, we shall see if Nicolas will be able to clean up, along with the user," Eri added, "He will be using his feather duster to clean up any particles remaining. My robo-Eri shall demonstrate, since she is a former Maiden."

She turned to the robot Eri, who is dressed in her old uniform, and asked if she's ready. The Maiden saluted and said that she is ready. She began to clean the room in a fast speed. When she finished, she stood in place and bowed. Nicolas comes in and stood by her.

"Okay. Now we'll see what Eri missed, by using Nicolas," Terry said.

Takana remarked, "Let's hope to God this works."

Nicolas began to look around to room, using his sight. His LED eyes began to blink red, yellow, and green.

"Green means that he's far, yellow means that he's closer, and red means that he's found it," Terry explained.

His eyes turned red and found the spot of dirt robot Eri missed: located on the coffee table. He swiftly used his feather duster and got rid of the dirt on the table.

"Good. Room is now 100% clean, Miss Sawachika," Terry remarked.

"Excellent," Eri smiled, "Then it proves that the Butler is worthy of finishing the job for the Maiden, thanks to his _Dirt Tracker_. This works, if the Maiden finishes cleaning an area in the domain."

The robot Eri made a scowl and grumbled, "Show-off…"

_**Stage three: Driving**_

The entire group was outside. The Butler Nicolas was inside a test limousine, holding the steering wheel. The robot Eri, Takana West, and Terry Stanton stepped inside.

Yomi then exclaimed, "So, _this _test will determine if the Butler for Hire is capable of driving."

"Miss Mizuhara, since there are no users with limos, I figured that if this is successful, the Butler will order a limousine, whenever the user should go out somewhere," Eri replied.

Yomi nodded and said, "Ah, quite right."

The limousine drove off, heading into the test track, which is a normal road track, but with full of turns.

Yomi then stated, "This will determine what the Butler will do, in automotive driving."

The limo drove on the straight track. Yomi gave it a check on the score sheet. The limo went to a short curve. It turned ever flawlessly. Then it went to an S-curve, which easily went through. Then it did a quick U-turn, leaving some of its passengers a little uneasy.

"WHOA! That is one reckless driving," Terry shouted.

Nicolas replied, "This is normal driving, guaranteed for your safety pleasure."

"You call it normal? Now I know why few people hate roller coasters!" the Maiden Eri cried.

The limo returned, unscathed. Eri was smirking in confidence, while Yomi was surprised.

"Well, THAT seems to be very amazing," Yomi said, in nervous-like words.

**XXXXX**

"So, after full review, I'd say that the Butler for Hire has proven to be an acceptable use for all users, who own, or don't own, a Maiden for Hire," Yomi declared, back in the conference room.

Eri then smiled. She was very happy that her newest model was acceptable. However, the Maiden Eri raised her hand and asked, "Uh, will there be custom models for him, too?"

"Oh, yes, there will be, Eri Model," Yomi decreed.

She then announced the launch of the Butlers for Hire.

"By next month, we will have tested _every _Butler for Hire to run in guaranteed services. Sadly, the Maiden for Hire will be a thing of the past, but they are _still _our #1 Maid service item in all Japan!"

The Maiden Eri sighed in relief, despite the fact that she's an Ex-Maiden. Eri then said to her, "Thank you for testing my new project with us, Eri."

"Oh, think nothing of it," the robot smiled, "It beats being with Harima."

She then gasped and turned around. She spoke in a nervous titter, "Uh, just so we're clear, I kind of told Nicolas that I am Harima's girlfriend. I, uh, I didn't mean to say it, since I… ha, ha, ha, ha…"

She turned to Eri and asked, "Will you forgive me for that?"

"It's like I said before, I'm over that," Eri explained, "You can be Harima's girlfriend, but only while I am gone. Besides, you are _me_, so, don't worry. Whiskers know that it's really you, the robot me, but the others won't."

Then the Maiden giggled and said, "Well, if this Butlers for Hire goes well, perhaps I can be one of its customers."

Takana West then declared, "Sorry, but users must be human. Ever since the android Eri created you, we'd kind of have issues with robot-on-robot service. Also, the charge of each Butler for Hire is around 1,000 Yen for a monthly service; custom models are 2,000 Yen."

"Why so cheap?" Eri barked.

"Duh," he said, "Maidens are more popular than Butlers, and we haven't even begun production!"

Both Eris sighed and said, "So we've heard."

Yomi then approached Eri and shook her hand, "Thank you so much for your help on the Maidens and Butlers for Hire routine."

Eri then said, "The pleasure is all mine. My robot friend here has helped out, as well."

Yomi then said, "Oh, so I've heard. By the way, she's fired."

Robot Eri barked, "But I'm _already _an Ex-Maiden. I don't even work here anymore."

Yomi giggled, "Sorry. Well, see that you don't."

She turned to Eri and said, "I'm surprised that she is staying with a former user, on account that she was used by a… well… I'd rather not say. Kind of… _personal_… well, see you soon."

She left, as Eri turned to her double.

"What is she talking about?" The robot asked.

Eri replied, "Dunno."

The robot asked, "By the way, who did you model you prototype after? He looked familiar…"

Eri winked and said nothing. The Maiden Eri was confused.

"Okay… I'm lost…" she muttered.

She then thought, "I wonder if all those Butlers for Hire will end up like our sisters, who were destroyed long ago. Would they end up having flaws in them?"

Of course, she's referring to the older models that went haywire and/or were destroyed (_namely the Koyomi, Sakaki, Chiyo, and Miko Models_). But even if her knowledge, _and hunch_, is correct, she is about to find out; for this marks a series of events that the Butlers for Hire have done, since being produced, one month later.

For the Eri robot, she was partially right… which will be explained later.

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued…<strong>_


	2. The First Customers

_**Chapter 1  
><strong>__**The First Customers**_

"So, now that we have produced the Butlers for Hire, all we need is a customer," Yomi stated, one month later, "We have already post the advertisements for _Butlers for Hire_."

"Miss Mizuhara," Takana West asked, "Do you have any ideas on a first customer?"

Yomi then thought, "Maybe… I _do _owe her a favor."

She then presented a flyer to Takana West and told him to deliver this to one of her friends. West agrees, as he sent the flyer away.

"Maybe this will make up that tragic moment she endured," she thought, as she sat down on chair.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, a girl with long black hair had the flyer. She read it aloud to her Maiden:

"_Butlers for Hire – the newest product for Maidens for Hire; if you have a Maiden, why not a butler? Enjoy our newest product."_

She then got a letter from Yomi:  
><em>"Dear Sakaki,<br>I want you to be the first customer for our Butler for Hire services. I promise you that you'll be happy, not after what happened long ago. Also, I hope Kaori, your Maiden, will get along with him. I think maybe there would be friction between her and him.  
>From, Yomi"<em>

Sakaki was confused. She thought to herself, "A butler robot? How did she suddenly make one?"

* * *

><p><em>Meet Sakaki, a girl who is friends with Koyomi Mizuhara. In time, she grew to have an intimate relationship with her fellow classmate, Kaorin. Her whole experience in Maidens started when Kaorin, her friend, bought a Maiden for Hire that looked like Sakaki. However, she ended up as a killing machine, ever since Sakaki and Kaorin clicked. She went on a killing spree, only to end up overheating herself.<em>

_To this day, Sakaki decided to have a Maiden of her own, since she did it to try out her romance on Kaorin. Sadly, her Maiden is very unique and special._

* * *

><p>"Miss Sakaki," a Maiden that looked like Kaorin asked, "What's a Butler for Hire?"<p>

"I don't know," Sakaki said, "I think Yomi is increasing production. But also, maybe she wants to even it out."

"Oh, you mean like _Male Maidens, _nya?" She asked in a cat-like grin.

* * *

><p><em>Sakaki's Maiden, Kaori, is a very special Maiden. In fact, she's the free Maiden for life, following Kaorin's devastating motive with Sakaki Model. Unlike many Maidens, Yomi installed a Cat Mode into her, which acts like she's a cat maiden or a real cat, but without the ears. She's also a custom model. She's good friends with Kaorin and Osaka. She even helped out in the return visit of Chiyo Mihama, Osaka's best friend. However, the Chiyo-Chan in question was actually a Maiden for Hire, which was built to perfection. She posed as Chiyo-Chan, just to stay loyal to her. However, Kaori saved her, by damaging her CPU, and her own, as well.<em>

_In the end, Kaori often visits Osaka, whenever Sakaki is out with Kaorin. Then again, she loves to play with her pet Iriomote cat, Maya, at home._

_All Maidens have Pleasure Mode, but she chose to disable AND enable it at any time, by herself. Good for everybody, but bad for Sakaki._

* * *

><p>Sakaki nodded and said, "Well, Yomi is grateful. She did save me and Kaorin from Sakaki, the Maiden."<p>

"Nya!" Kaori meowed.

She purred, went on all fours, and nuzzled at her legs.

"I think Yomi wants me to be the first customer, so I want you to team with him. Right, Kaori?"

"Nya~ I love to have a male robot by my side. We Maidens may always be female, but there's a time to change, now-a-days!"

Sakaki then petted Kaori and said, "Then it's decided."

**XXXXX**

Sakaki arrived at the Maidens for Hire Company in Tokyo. Yomi greeted her and showed her around. She then told her that it wasn't her idea to produce Butlers.

"Oh? Then I should congratulate her," Sakaki smiled.

"By the way, I was wondering where Kaori is?" Yomi inquired.

Sakaki stated, "She's playing at Osaka's. She just felt restless. Plus, she wanted to see her one more time."

"That's good, since you own her," Yomi said.

Sakaki informed, "Though, it was the least we could do after Chiyo-Bot destroyed her house."

"So, I've heard," Yomi sighed, "Just pick a good model and let me know."

Sakaki looked around to find a model. She then found a model that was a bit creepy, but he's not. It had spiky black hair, a straight chin, and weird eyes. Sakaki then shuddered, because it almost reminded her of her old teacher, Kimura.

"Uh, who's this one?" She asked Yomi, "Is he one of the first Butlers?"

"Eh, probably," Yomi smiled, "Would you like to buy him?"

"I don't know," Sakaki stuttered, "He _does _remind me of… _him._"

Yomi then agreed with her. Sakaki decided to buy him, but she then thought about Kaorin.

"I wonder what Kaorin will think about her?" She asked her.

"Don't worry," Yomi informed, "He's _nowhere _near Kimura."

She then gave a clipboard to Sakaki, to sign in.

"Congratulations on your purchase of Model #K1071N. His name is Kimurin," Yomi declared.

"Hmm… that name sounded familiar," Sakaki thought.

"To be honest, we wanted to scrap him, but we wanted to make his face more… uh, handsomer."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"Good. Kaori is SO going to love him as company."

"Oh, right. About that, you _are _going to pay for him. I'll start billing you, when you get him."

"How much are we talking about?"

Yomi then said that she'll charge her 1,500 Yen, since Sakaki owns a Maiden for Hire, as well. Of course, she'll have to pay _both _the Maiden and Butler at half price.

"Sounds steep, but okay," Sakaki smiled and shook her hand.

"Excellent. He'll arrive in two weeks," Yomi declared.

Sakaki then ask why she was the first customer. Yomi stated that it was to try out the first Butler for Hire. It also has everything that a Maiden for Hire has, including _Pleasure Mode_.

"I really wish that Kaori would act that way towards me," she sighed.

Yomi was puzzled, "Well, you don't have to, if you want."

Sakaki sighed, "No, I get you. I wish I would one day."

She then added about the Butler, "Although… will he make a pass at me?"

Yomi shrugged her shoulders and said, "Hell if I know."

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, a girl appeared in Sakaki's door. She rang the doorbell and Kaori opened. She saw who it was.

"Miss Chihiro Inoue!" Kaori cried, "Good to see you again!"

Chihiro, dressed in a brown uniform and cap, appeared with a huge brown package for Sakaki.

"Long time, no see, Kaori!" She said, "Is Sakaki home? I have her Butler for Hire."

"Thank you," she said, "Bring him in. Sakaki will be here shortly."

She pushed him in and placed it up horizontally. Chihiro then approached Kaori and held her tight.

"I haven't forgotten about you," Chihiro said to her, "I can't believe you were still alive, after what happened."

"Nya?" Kaori asked, "You think so?"

Sakaki appeared and saw Chihiro with Kaori. She then asked why she was here. Chihiro explained that she brought Kimurin in.

"Cool. I can't wait to turn him on," Sakaki smiled, "It's great to help out a friend. So, what brings you here?"

"I came here to see Kaori again," Chihiro replied.

Sakaki retorted, "You two know each other?"

Kaori exclaimed, "Miss Chihiro here is one of my creators. She was hired on the spot by The Creator, ever since the Tomo Model was produced."

"The _Cat Mode _was all my idea," Chihiro explained, "Sakaki-bot had cat ears, and I thought maybe we'd use some cat manners in her, since you love cats."

"Well, sort of," Sakaki said, "But I-."

Kaori interrupted, "Aw, don't be down, nya! At least you have Maya & I."

Sakaki blushed and then asked who told her about _Cat Mode._

Chihiro replied, "Kaorin."

She presented the clipboard to Sakaki. She signed it and was on her way.

"Come back and visit soon, Chihiro!" Kaori smiled.

"I'll stop by for a visit, when my shift is over!" Chihiro called out.

Kaori purred, as Sakaki opened the package. She stood Kimurin straight up and plugged him in. Of course, there was the problem of turning him on. Not only she had trouble finding the red button, usually found on the back of the neck, but she just felt terrified by his looks.

"It's Mister Kimura, all over again," she thought.

"What's the matter?" Kaori asked.

"It's just that… that he looks like Kimura, my old teacher," Sakaki said, as she explained to her about her past with Kimura, years ago.

Kaori was shocked to hear the words that came from him:

_At high school, years ago, Tomo Takino, from long ago, asked Kimura, "How come you got a job as a teacher?"_

_Kimura shouted, "BECAUSE I LIKE HIGH SCHOOL GIRLS, THAT'S WHY!"_

"No way, nya!" Kaori gasped, "I never knew she was a fan of high school girls, nya."

Sakaki blushed, "It's nowhere near that. He's considered a pervert, even though he's married. In fact, do you remember Kimura, when he owned Sakaki Model?"

"Nya, no," Kaori shook her head, "I'm afraid I was created, following Sakaki Model's untimely demise/demolition. But, _now_ I know. Can you tell me about it soon?"

Sakaki then held her tight and said, "Sure."

Kaori then asked, "Tell me, Miss Sakaki. Who did Mister Kimura have a long blushing life with, before your days of high school ended?"

"He had a crush on Kaorin; but it's _not _out of luck. He loves her so. That's why I chose to stay with her… and you."

"Nya? It's out of admiration, nya?"

"Well… no."

Kaori then scoffed with a hiss, "HA! I'd like to see him go near me, since I am modeled after Kaorin-sama, nya!"

"Kaorin-sama?"

"YES! And if he _ever _goes near Osaka, I'll scratch him a new post!"

Kaori then asked, "By the way, what does he look like?"

Sakaki pointed at the butler and Kaori took a mere look. Kaori then laughed out loud, in a hilarious manner.

"Well, it's not funny! Plus, he wore glasses and had a very wide mouth open." Sakaki snapped, "And his mouth was as big as a turtle. His mouth is _very _wide; it's like he's somewhat of a creepy man."

Kaori chuckled, "No way he's like him! I'll say that he's handsome, NYA! Besides, Maidens for Hire are always beautiful! But Kimura as a Butler? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

Sakaki had enough. She pressed Kaori's power button.

"Bad kitty!" She shouted.

Kaori's laughs slid down to a bass and stopped laughing. She bowed down, with her arms flailing.

"It's _not _funny! Kimura was a germ!" She cried, and then said in a calm voice, "I hated him… But a Kimura robot may be nicer than that."

She then remembered, "Oh crap… I forgot about Kimurin. If only I remember how to turn him on."

She then went to the phone to call Kaorin.

**XXXXX**

But as Kaorin looked at the Butler, when she arrived an hour later…

"AHH! NO!" She shrieked, "Not him!"

"It's all right, Kaorin," Sakaki pleaded, "He's nowhere near Mr. Kimura."

"No, it's not that!" Kaorin sobbed, "Why the hell is he called Kimurin? I had nightmares about him, since we graduated!"

"That was years ago! I need your help to turn him on!" Sakaki demanded.

Kaorin then nervously looked at Kimurin and asked, "His power button… where is it?"

Sakaki then asked, "You know where it is?"

She then looked at Kaori, who was deactivated.

"Miss Sakaki," Kaorin asked, in a sneer, "Did you read the pamphlet that came with the robot? _ALL _Maidens came with the instructions."

Sakaki then cried, "Aw, man! I didn't know!"

She turned on Kaori. She opened her eyes and scowled at her.

"You didn't have to turn me off, nya!"

"Sorry. Now find me his instructions."

Kaori then found the sheet of paper… in his pants pocket. She pulled it out and called out in a meow. Kaorin read the instructions and found his ON switch.

"Oh, it's simple! It says here: _In order to activate your Butler for Hire, you must press his red button located in his waist._"

All three girls shuddered.

"That's disgusting…" Sakaki shuddered.

Kaori then grinned in a cat-like style, "I'll do it!"

She approached Kimurin and dug her hand inside his tuxedo. She found his red button on his back abdomen, which was covered in his uniform. She pressed it and Kimurin suddenly began to make noises. Kaori scurried off, behind Sakaki, hissing at him.

"You should've just pressed it, without digging into his skin," Kaorin snuffed.

"Sorry. But I had _Pleasure Mode _turned off, nya," Kaori informed.

"Well, this is it…" Sakaki whispered.

Kaorin grew nervous, as Kaori held Sakaki's arm. Kimurin opened his eyes, sparkling in an LED blue. Kaorin and Sakaki flushed red in their faces and were nervous. Kaori did nothing.

He bowed to them and said, "Greetings, Miss Sakaki. I am your Butler for Hire, Kimurin. I am here for your guaranteed service. I live to serve, my mistress."

"_Guaranteed _Service?" Kaori growled, "That's _my _line, _Ask Jeeves!_"

"KAORI!" Sakaki shouted, "Behave yourself!"

Kaori pouted, "I'm sorry, nya. I forgot he's your first customer."

Kaorin exclaimed, "I guess that's the Maidens for Hire's motto. Yomi must've increased production, in the male species."

Kimurin then bowed to Sakaki. Sakaki giggled. Kaorin then asked why he is courteous.

"Simple, I now own both a Maiden _and _a Butler robot," Sakaki smiled, "I'm the first to own each."

Kaori then snuffed, "He's sure a bore…"

Kimurin then said, "My dear Maiden, and fellow machinery, I am able to keep Sakaki entertained. Maidens are to cook and clean, but Butlers tend to serve for users. You see, I am a scientific endeavor, created by Miss Koyomi Mizuhara and Miss Eri Sawachika, only to please my users. And I truly am the greatest Butler, since I am Butler #1; the first to be created."

Sakaki thought, "Who's Eri?"

Kaori then asked Kimurin, "So, tell me; how _did_ you become a Butler, nya?"

Kimurin shouted, "BECAUSE I LIVE TO SERVE WOMEN! _THAT'S _WHY!"

Sakaki gasped, as Kaorin shivered in fright. Kaori nodded and said, "Well, it'll be a pleasure to have you as our Butler for Hire, Mister Kimurin."

Kimurin asked, "May I ask what your name is, Miss Maiden?"

"I am Kaori; Miss Sakaki's _Maiden _for Hire!" She bellowed.

Kaorin whimpered, "I'm scared. His mannerisms are like Kimura…"

Sakaki added, "At least he's very handsome… hello, _Pleasure Mode…_"

She then stated to Kaori, "Kaori, I would like to introduce to you, your new partner."

Kaori then gasped in horror. She froze in fear, _literally._

"Thank you, Miss Sakaki," Kimurin bowed, "May we be guaranteed for service."

Kaori said nothing. She was frozen. Sakaki then tried to awaken her. Kaori shook around in mechanical whirs.

"_Rebooting… Rebooting program, nya…"_

Kaori then was back to normal. She was still flustered over Kimurin.

"Man, what happened?" She yawned.

Kaorin stated, "You were frozen. You didn't blue-eyed on yourself, right?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__Blue-eyed is a Maiden for Hire term for Blue-screened_

* * *

><p>Kaori bowed, "No. Just rebooted. The state of shock restarted my circuits, nya."<p>

"Must've been a _HUGE _shock, huh?" Kaorin asked.

Sakaki was worried, looking at both Kaorins. She then looked at Kimurin and cleared her throat.

"Now, I suggest that you get along with him," Sakaki scolded, "OR you won't work for free anymore."

"Miss Sakaki! You wouldn't, nya!" Kaori gasped.

She then instructed them to make sure to keep her clean. Kimurin bowed, as Kaori meowed.

"Excellent. I pay you 1,500 a month. You begin right away. We have to leave," Sakaki smiled.

She and Kaorin left to the café, as the Maiden and Butler prepare for work. Kimurin petted Kaori and was amazed.

"It'll be an honor to work with you, Miss Kitty Maiden," he smiled, as he continued to pet her head.

"Please stop…" Kaori grumbled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The work of the Maiden AND Butler for Hire begins. Be ready for the biggest rivalry between robots, if you call it a rivalry.<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter, next week…**_


	3. Robot vs Robot

_**Chapter 2  
><strong>__**Robot vs. Robot**_

The next morning, Kimurin and Kaori began their duties. Kaori began to clean the living room in fast speed. Kimurin was astonished. He held up his feather duster and began to hunt for some traces of dust and dirt. His eyes started to glow green.

"What's a light show got to do with neatness, nya?" Kaori scoffed.

Kimurin glowed in a yellow light and turned to the coffee table. Kimurin's eyes turned red and found a speck of dirt that Kaori missed.

"Found the dirt," he stated, "Step back, please."

He used his duster and swiped the dirt off. Kaori was unimpressed.

"_Dirt Tracker _successful," he said.

"Hmph!" Kaori growled.

"You missed too many spots, Miss Kaori," he stated.

"So, I made a few mistakes. Dismantle me, nya!" Kaori snapped.

"I never said you made mistakes."

"Shut up."

Sakaki woke up to find her servants fighting.

"What's going on?" She yawned.

"Sorry, Miss Sakaki," Kimurin stated, "We were just cleaning. Please go back to bed."

"Daft punk, it's only six in the morning, nya," Kaori huffed.

"Kaori! Behave yourself!" Sakaki scolded, "I cannot have this going on tonight."

Kimurin rebutted, "Uh, Miss, it's only-."

"I know; but the sun hasn't rose yet," Sakaki replied.

She then proceeded to the bathroom.

"I'll be in the shower," she said, "Please make me my breakfast, people."

She then sighed, "And _this time,_ work as a team, will you?"

They looked at each other and nodded. Kaori said that she'll cook, while Kimurin will serve.

"Why can't I cook?" Kimurin asked.

"Your programming is to _serve_ as a butler. Cooking is _my _specialty, nya!" Kaori smiled.

"Okay, but I _can_ travel with her, because I drive a limo."

"That sucks… for me."

"Are you upset over this matter, of me being here?"

"Oh… you know Sakaki's past."

He stared at her and said, "Well, you'll look good in black. I am accustomed to that color, likewise my brothers (if I _had _any… yet)."

Kaori blushed, "Well, it's just so moody. I cannot wear that color."

They left to the kitchen.

**XXXXXX**

In the kitchen, Kaori made some omelets and bacon. She placed the food on the plate and Kimurin grabbed the dish and held it in a tray with one hand.

"Who taught you to balance, Miss Inoue?" Kaori groaned.

Kimurin stated, "You'll understand why I hold dishes like this."

Kaori shook her head and was sulking in the table, as Kimurin left.

"Stupid robot butler," she thought in anger, "Why would Miss Sakaki partner me with him? I thought I was her favorite robot, nya!"

She calmed down and went to the dining room.

"Maybe she'll forget what transpired here," she said, "Kimurin may look like Kimura, but that manservant cannot be _that _lecherous. Can't he?"

Sakaki then yelped from a distance. Kaori sprinted away to the dining room. When she got there, she saw Kimurin, rubbing her shoulders. Kaori was shocked.

"Miss Sakaki!" She shrieked, "No!"

"Oh, ah, lower," Sakaki moaned, as Kimurin continued.

"Miss Kaori, please calm down," he said, "She just felt tense today."

"But… but, she jus-."

Sakaki looked at Kaori and replied, "Kaori, enough. I know he reminds me of Mr. Kimura, but you cannot be so jumpy."

Kaori shook in anger, "_I'm_ jumpy? _I'M _JUMPY?"

Sakaki was a bit angry at Kaori, "Stop it! Please leave! NOW!"

Kaori sulked away, in sadness. She looked at her and was teary-eyed, knowing that Sakaki is enjoying it from Kimurin.

"GO!" Sakaki called out to Kaori.

"Yes, nya," she whimpered.

She left in tears. Sakaki looked up and was blushing.

"Hey, Kimurin," she asked, "How about we retire to my room for a private session?"

"Yes, madam," Kimurin greeted, "What will you do today?"

"Well, I don't see Kaori, until tonight. I want to test your systems. Maybe… you know…"

Sakaki blushed fully and was embarrassed.

"Madam!" Kimurin gasped, "Is this about my services?"

"Oh, no," Sakaki stuttered, "I was thinking…"

She got up and held him tight. She was lost in thought. Kaori, from behind, took a peek, and was very shocked.

"I knew it!" She growled, "That sick dog!"

She turned away and left. Kimurin watched on, seeing Kaori upset. Sakaki then fondled his tie, with her fingers.

"What do you say, my butler?" She whispered, "Shall we?"

Kimurin said, as he stepped away from her, "Sorry, madam, but I cannot do it; not in this early morning."

He also stated, "Don't you think that you were mean towards Kaori?"

Sakaki huffed, "What do you know? She's just a robot."

Kimurin then exclaimed, "Madam Sakaki, I suggest you apologize to her. She didn't mean well. She just doesn't felt right, about teaming with a Butler for Hire."

"You think so?"

"I think she's just jealous of me… but I think she hates me."

Sakaki then sighed, "You're right. But that kitty maiden is trouble. Ever since she saved Osaka, she felt very clingy towards me. What's worse is that she cannot use _Pleasure Mode _at me."

Kimurin said, "I understand. She wants to be with you more, since you owned her."

Sakaki was smiling, as she held his face. She felt his cheek and was giggling.

"Kimurin, you're so hot," she sighed, as she pressed her lips on his.

Kimurin embraced his kiss from Sakaki. It led to them kissing all afternoon. However, Kimurin sidestepped away from her and said that she needed to relax. He also stated that she can apologize to Kaori. Sakaki refused, but also felt bad about yelling at her.

"If you want, maybe she would apologize to you," she suggested.

He replied, "Well, I suppose. But what will happen to Kaori now?"

**XXXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kaori was changing into her small red shirt and black jeans. She then snuck out the window, hurt by Sakaki's remarks. Kimurin arrived and stopped her.

"Kaori, no!" He screamed, "I cannot let you run away! Sakaki didn't mean well!"

Kaori then replied, in a confused manner, "What? I was going to Osaka's, nya. I thought I'd evade from meanie Sakaki, before you go and take her away from me."

"So… you're _not _running away?"

"Heavens, no. I'd _never _leave my mistress, uh, master. I just felt bad about Sakaki's remarks."

He held her hand and asked, "So, you'll be okay?"

She nodded and said, "Yes. But, I should _still _go see Osaka, just to get some friendly chat, nya."

He then asked, "One thing, before you go; do you hate me?"

Kaori looked away and responded, "Well… no."

She glared at him and remarked, "I hate it when you decide to replace me."

He shrugged his shoulders and said, "Okay. I guess I tried. I'll give Miss Sakaki the message."

Kaori nodded and jumped out of the window. She left to go see Osaka. Kimurin went to see Sakaki.

**XXXXXX**

"She what?" Sakaki cried.

"She left to Osaka. I think she needed some space," he replied.

Sakaki was a bit upset, knowing that Kaori left to see her friend.

"I see. I guess I kind of deserved it. Kaori left me… for Osaka."

"She needed to cope out her behavioral circuits. She felt bad about me, since she hated my actions. She feared that I could replace her."

"That's not true. She may be a cat and a Maiden, but I could never replace her. I'll never understand why she's like that, though. Maybe her _Cat Mode _is glitching. But her behavior today was inexcusable."

"She's a cat?"

"Well, not exactly. She acts like one. But she's still my Maiden."

"Maybe she wants to be with you, _personally_."

"You think so?"

She thought, "Maybe _I_ should be the one apologizing… if she could only kiss me, that is."

Kimurin then stood behind her and was very calm. Sakaki grew worried. Kimurin then poured her some oolong tea. She took a sip and was concerned over Kimurin.

"My Butler may be hot, even for a creepy teacher look-alike, but he cannot be such a bother. Maybe I should use his services for Kaorin, so she could get over our demons," she thought.

Kimurin bowed and said, "Madam Sakaki, will Miss Kaorin be attending your home tonight?"

"Well, yes, but I have a proposition for you…"

**XXXXXX**

Later that afternoon, Kaori returned, after a brief visit from Osaka. Kimurin came in and gave her her uniform.

"Thank you," Kaori snuffed, "I just needed to cope. Is Sakaki still mad?"

"No," Kimurin said, "But Kaorin is coming over later. She and Sakaki needed something to test."

"Then I shall guarantee her visit to be enjoyable, nya! And… you should _guarantee_, too, nya…"

Kimurin then stated, "I've been meaning to ask you. Why do you say _nya _all the time, Miss Kitty Kaori?"

Kaori said, "It's in my programming. I'm one-of-a-kind. I always speak cat, nya. And I always act like Sakaki's own _personal _kitten."

"Okay…" Kimurin then bellowed, "THEN I SPEAK DOG! Wan, wan!"

He got on all fours and barked at Kaori, like a dog. Kaori went on all fours and hissed at him.

"You don't even have _Dog Mode_, nya!"

"I enjoy your rambunctious behavior, wan!"

"Ooh, how I hate you!"

"Wan! Wan! Wan!"

"NYA!"

Kaori and Kimurin continued to bark and meow at each other. Sakaki heard the commotion and charged in. She saw her two servants behave like animals. She held up a newspaper and batted Kaori on the head.

"Bad kitty! Bad kitty!" She yelled.

"OW!" Kaori screamed.

Kimurin and Kaori stood in attention, after that _somewhat _skirmish. Sakaki was crossed.

"You two! Will you behave? I feel like I own _three _pets! Now I don't want _any _fighting between you, when Kaorin arrives."

"He started it, nya!" Kaori cried.

Kimurin stated, "I did no such thing…"

"ENOUGH! I don't care _who _started it!" Sakaki shouted, "I want NO fighting! Besides, I don't believe in violence, on occasions."

The robots bowed, "Yes, Miss Sakaki."

"Now clean up the living room. Kaorin arrives in two hours."

Sakaki left the room, and said, "Maybe if you're lucky, I cannot have you by my side, if this keeps up."

As she left, Kaori was in tears.

"Why am _I _the only one scolded? She likes you best!"

"You're a kitty cat. But, she's right. The time for fighting is over. What say we belay our rivalry and become partners?"

Kaori sighed, "Anything to have Sakaki respect me again. But, I just don't like it when you act like… _him_."

"Who? Mister Kim-Kims, the perverted teacher?"

"YES! That's _exactly _what I am talking about, nya!"

She pointed at Kimurin and proclaimed, "We may be partners, but I am _not _letting you ruin our moment. You're nowhere near Mr. Pervert. Sakaki's mine, second (_Well, Miss Kaorin got to her first, of course_). But I want none of your snooty ways towards me _or _them, understood?"

"Trust me. I won't. But, I'll try and remember that. I'm only here to stay, by Madam Sakaki's orders; but have you forgotten that you and I have _Pleasure Mode_."

"I'm aware of that. Then you and I shall clean in less than two hours. Miss Sakaki loves a clean house, especially since she likes Kaorin. This calls for some sparkling fun, nya! I'll clean, as usual, and you do whatever you want."

Kimurin then asked, "Surely, you're not serious about Madam Sakaki's lifestyle, right?"

Kaori remarked, "I _am _serious, nya! And _don't _call me Shirley."

They proceeded to the living room to clean up. Kaori then asked why they want to serve Kaorin. She knows that Kimurin looked like Kimura, but more handsome.

He replied, "Well, Kaorin is visiting tonight, and she wants me to ask about my Madam. I hope maybe she'll not be afraid of me, because of Kimura. Sakaki also wanted me to tell you that she wants you with her, in her room."

"Oh?" Kaori smiled in a cat-like smile, "Then I better get prepared for this moment, nya; anything to get Sakaki to respect me again, nya."

She had a plan for Sakaki… but what?

As she finished cleaning, Kaori sat down on the couch and was exhausted.

She said, "Remind me to go upstairs and recharge."

Kimurin, in his _Dirt Tracker, _began to clean a small spot of dirt on the window sill.

"Well, the job is done, and with only ninety minutes to spare," he said.

"Please," she sighed, "I only did it for 75 seconds."

She then asked, "Say, did you know that Kaorin and Sakaki love each other?"

He replied, "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, can you whip up your Butler Charm on her? I know you and Kaorin never met, but I'd _love _to see you kiss, nya."

Kimurin then blushed, as Kaori went upstairs. She winked at him.

"Be ready, nya!" She said.

"I wonder what she wanted me to do with Madam Kaorin." He thought.

**XXXXX**

The following night, Kaorin was sitting in the couch, as she waited for Sakaki. Kimurin then came in and served a snack platter to her. Kaorin helped herself to a small carrot stick and ate it. Kimurin bowed and placed the platter by the coffee table. He sat down with her and was nervous. Kaorin suddenly felt frightened.

"Uh, what are you doing, Kimurin?" Kaorin asked.

Kimurin replied, "Madam Kaori, Madam Sakaki cannot show up for a while. She's busy with Miss Kaori, the Maiden, who is freshening up."

He scooted over towards Kaorin and was holding her hip. He was being nervous, since he and Kaorin never met fully. She let out a blush and was mixed in fear and emotion. She then asked why he is doing this. He replied that Kaorin has to go over her fear of Kimura, starting with him. Kaorin then sighed.

"I know you're trying to help, but I'm not scared of you," she shivered, "I'm already over it, since you resemble him. Besides, your _Sakaki's _butler, not mine. And, well…"

"I know, but Kaori and I are somewhat the same in hatred as you two."

"Huh? Is she mad at you?"

"No. But she hates my style. I don't get why, though. Besides… I want to know if you love my master. She only did this just to know. She can't say it upfront."

Kaorin blushed, "Well… she _did _save me from Sakaki Model, and she and Kaori helped save Osaka. Well, I'm not much of a lover to women… I'm more of… more of…"

She turned beet red and held Kimurin tight.

"Damn it! You're so hot!" She shouted, with a nosebleed, "Kiss me!"

Kimurin slinked away, knowing Kaorin is going to kiss him. She tried to grab him.

"Miss Kaorin! Control your sudden urges!" He hollered.

Kaorin tried to get him, but couldn't.

**XXXXX**

What about Sakaki? She's upstairs, waiting for Kaorin to finish with Kimurin. Kaori was in her bed, nuzzling in. She meowed at her, but Sakaki ignored her.

"Sakaki, nya, can you come to bed?" She called out.

Sakaki turned away and said, "Not now. I want to know if it'll be okay… for us."

"Huh? Why do you ask?"

Sakaki then said, "Well, Kaori, if you must know, I have to see if Kaorin truly loves me, after all that going on with Kimurin living with us."

"And… you wanted me up here is…"

"I want to test you in bed, since you have disabled your-."

"No need. I already enabled it, under Kimurin's orders, nya!"

"You did? That's wonderful! Now your _Pleasure Mode _is ready, because I want to kiss you _finally._"

She then added, "Despite your behavior earlier, I thought I'd go for one fling."

"Why?" Kaori asked, "Is something wrong with me?"

"No…" Sakaki blushed, "I thought maybe if Kaorin says she loves me. It'll be a matter of time… before I break up with her for Kimurin."

Kaori froze in shock, with her mouth wide open.

"Kaori? Are you okay?"

Kaori then slouched down and let out a tired meow. Sakaki went in bed with her and held her tight.

"Sakaki…" she asked, "Why would you depart from Kaorin?"

Sakaki sighed and held her tight.

She growled, "What does _he _have that _she _and _I _don't have, nya?"

Sakaki started to tear up.

"Nya?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Is this true? Is Sakaki breaking up with Kaorin, over a robot butler? And what will happen when she finds out that Kaorin is infatuated by Kimurin? Most importantly, how will Kaori react?<strong>_

_**Stay tuned for the next chapter of the Kimurin Arc, next week…**_


	4. If You Love my Butler

_**Chapter 3  
><strong>__**If you love my Butler**_

"Why? Why are you breaking up with Miss Kaorin?" Kaori asked, as she looked at Sakaki's tear-soaked eyes.

"Because…" she sobbed, "Because… she couldn't look at me right now. We had a chat at the café, and she told me that having Kimurin around would be disastrous. She felt unconfident about him, and she thinks that maybe we could be apart. But Kimurin, he showed me his charm, and I felt like I was happy with him. I wished Kaorin would perceive me for what I am."

"Is it because of me or Kimurin, nya?"

"It's nobody… but me. Kimurin has showed me the error of my ways over her. I thought I could keep you both and work your _Pleasure Mode _for occasions."

"MISS SAKAKI!"

Kaori blushed and was huffing. Sakaki got up and cried.

"Bad kitty! How dare you ask me that question? You know everything about me, and I want to be happy."

Kaori held her and said, "Miss Sakaki, I wanted to know…"

"I'm sorry," she said, "Ever since Kimurin came, I thought I'd be scared of him. But now, I no longer have old love… but _new _love. And to think that if Yomi didn't give me a Maiden _or _Butler in the first place, this wouldn't have happened."

She then added, "Once she confesses how she feels, I'll say that we're done. Either way, I'll be happy, but I won't be lonely."

Kaori scolded her and said, "See? This is why you are so shy. Kaorin _does _love you. I know it. It's just… fate."

Sakaki then approached her face and blushed. She then proceeded to kiss her.

"Fate? No, it's not. No… yes, it's fate. Kaorin and I were meant to be… I mean…"

They both kissed each other and made out on the bed. Kaori was purring, as she kissed.

"_Thank you, God!_" she thought to herself, as she _finally _made out with her Maiden for Hire.

As they continued, Kaori suddenly had a very mere thought.

"I wonder if this was _partially _my fault," she thought, as her lips continued to touch Sakaki's.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kaorin, who was flushed in a red look, tried to seduce Kimurin. Kimurin then walked away from her.

"Madam Kaorin, please control your sudden urges," he exclaimed, "I am Sakaki's Butler for Hire, not yours."

"I know," she said, while trying to reach for him, "I don't care if you're a robot version of Kimura… I want you. Kiss me. Kiss me! KISS ME!"

Kimurin ran off, while Kaorin chased after him. He stopped and halted her. His battery was low.

"Please forgive me, Madam, but I need to recharge. I suggest you do not act rowdy towards me."

"Okay… I'll be waiting."

He sat down and plugged himself in. Kaorin noticed him, sitting on the chair, and was motionless. She began to blush and step toward him. She sat on his lap and draped her arms around him.

She whispered, "Oh, Kimurin…"

She kissed him continuously and held his shoulders tight. Kimurin did nothing, since he was deactivated for recharging. Kaorin continued on.

**XXXXX**

Both Sakaki and Kaori stopped. The Maiden realized that it's wrong, especially since Sakaki plans to dump Kaorin. She then got up on her knees in bed and was upset.

"Miss Sakaki, there's something I should tell you," she said, "I, uh, kind of, talked Kimurin into seducing Kaorin… nya?"

She flinched away, knowing she would be scolded. Sakaki got up and smiled.

"NO! Please don't scold me!" She cried.

"It's okay. That's _exactly _what I want."

"Admit it! You wanted to dump her for a robo-guy; namely a Butler for Hire! How could you?" Kaori shouted.

Sakaki then blushed and said, "Well, yes… I _do _have some heart for him. I know it's wrong to fall in love with him, but he's a hunky version of Kimura. Let's not forget that you're a _literally _cat-like Kaorin robot."

"I know, nya. But you cannot make her confess and then break her heart. It's so wrong."

Sakaki then hugged her and said, "I'm sorry… but it's out of my hands. Kaorin can tell me so."

Kaori approached her, but she started to fade.

"Sakaki… I…" she began to drop her voice.

"Kaori, are you okay? I'm sorry that you had to hear all this."

"_All modes disabled; battery low; must recharge Maiden…_"

Kaori's eyes turned black and collapsed onto Sakaki.

"Kao-OOF! …ri."

Kaori's prone and deactivated body was heavy, leaving Sakaki immobilized. Her face was planted into her chest.

"AH! This is a bad time to recharge you, but… darn it! She weighs a ton, when her battery died; although, she sure is cute, snuggled in my chest."

She tried to move, but couldn't get off of Kaori's weight.

"What am I doing? Now I know what it feels like to be crushed in this world."

She cried out, "KAORIN! KIMURIN! ANYBODY!"

Downstairs, Kaorin heard her cries. She got off of Kimurin's lap and went upstairs. As she got there, she noticed that Kaori was on Sakaki's chest. Kaorin was stunned, all white in fear.

"It's not what you think, Kaorin," she said, trying to break free, "Kaori's battery died."

"Let me guess: Kaori's _Pleasure Mode_ was enabled?" Kaorin asked.

"Yes… now she's smothered in my chest, except she doesn't know. GET HER OFF OF ME!"

She lifted Kaori up and plugged her in. Sakaki sat up and was relieved. Kaorin was upset.

"Geez, you should've told me so," she sighed.

"Never mind that," Sakaki said, "How was it with Kimurin?"

"Oh, you'd be happy to hear that he's pretty good."

"Good. Then I have something to tell you abo-."

"No! Let me! I want to say something first!"

Kaorin then giggled, "I think your Butler for Hire is super hot! I want to spend more time with him."

Kaorin moaned in happiness, as Sakaki was shocked.

"WHAT?" She screamed, "You… you… you love _him_?"

Kaorin nodded, with her face flushed.

"Damn it…" she said, "This is all my Maiden's fault. She was to have Kimurin seduce you and-."

"Oh, no. It's not it. Kimurin's _Pleasure Mode NEVER _made it. I think he was being pure… for a robo-Jeeves. I enjoyed kissing him and caressing him."

Sakaki was stunned in disgust. "YOU? HIM? AND HE?"

She then growled and was shaken in anger.

"Get out…"

Kaorin was concerned, "Miss Sakaki, what's wrong? I'm okay with what you do with Kaori. But it's only a one-night fling, right?"

"Get out…"

"In any case, what were you trying to-?"

Sakaki turned to her and hollered, "GET OUT! NOW!"

Kaorin was shocked in fear.

"Miss Sakaki, what's wrong?"

"I SAID, GET OUT!"

Kaorin ran off. She shut the door on her way out. She then called out, "So, can I see you later then?"

Sakaki turned away and said, "We'll see…"

She left to see Kimurin, as Kaorin left. She turned him on and was angry at him. He woke up and saw her face, all in annoyance.

"Madam Sakaki, is something wrong?" He asked.

"What… did… you… do?" She seethed.

"I did nothing to Kaorin, Madam. She went on to me!"

"Is this true?"

He nodded, as Sakaki sat down on the couch, in disdain.

"It wasn't supposed to happen!" She whimpered, "I want Kaorin to confess, so I can take a break from her. Now… now it's ruined."

"Are you okay, Madam? Shall I whip you some snacks?"

"No, it's fine."

She grabbed a celery stick from the platter and ate some. She then asked if Kaori did something to reassure his senses. He said yes, but he didn't understood what she said. Sakaki was puzzled, as Kimurin said, what Kaori told her:

_Kaori asked, "Say, did you know that Kaorin and Sakaki love each other?"_

_He replied, "No. Why do you ask?"_

"_Well, can you whip up your Butler Charm on her? I know you and Kaorin never met, but I'd love to see you kiss, nya."_

_Kimurin then blushed, as Kaori went upstairs. She winked at him._

"_Be ready, nya!" She said._

"_I wonder what she wanted me to do with Madam Kaorin." He thought._

"She what?" Sakaki gasped.

"It's true. But what she _didn't _know that my _Pleasure Mode _wasn't enabled at the time. I thought that you must've reprogrammed me, by then."

"But… how did…" she stammered.

She then swelled in tears and _finally _got the point: Kaorin fell in love with Sakaki's Butler for Hire, and he did _nothing_. She made a mistake.

She then got up and muttered, "Kimurin… retire to your room; Kaori will meet you there. I'll… I'll deal with Kaorin later. And I'm sorry I lost myself there."

"It's… no problem, Madam," he said.

He left to Sakaki's bedroom, where Kaori was recharging. Sakaki lied on the couch and started to cry.

"NO!" Sakaki cringed and cried, "NO! WHY? It's not supposed to happen! Kimurin… Kaorin… them a… but he's my Butler for…"

She wailed loudly.

**XXXXXX**

Kimurin woke up Kaori and asked her if what Sakaki said was true, about Kaorin being seduced.

"Yes, it's true, nya." Kaori said.

Kimurin asked, "But why?"

"Miss Kaorin has no time for her. I don't know why, but it feels like she and Sakaki are not compatible, like a computer software component on an outdated Windows (_withheld_), before 7."

Kimurin then stated, "You have forgotten, since you said for me to use my charm. My _Pleasure Mode _is disabled. I see _yours _is _enabled_."

Kaori then said, "I know. What did we do? Sakaki thinks you've double crossed her, nya."

"It's not. Kaorin was being frisky towards me."

"Really? But, then you…"

"Uh-huh. I'm nothing but a pure Butler."

"I see. You and I are one in the same, huh, Kimurin? We can be working in function, but our _unmentionable _functions are disabled."

"I think so."

Kaori then asked, "Do you think what Kaorin did was inexcusable, nya?"

Kimurin nodded, "Yes. Everybody knows that when we enable it, we do it."

She nodded and pouted, "I'm a bad Maiden for Hire. I made a huge plan, and I didn't know about you. It's all my fault."

Kimurin patted her head, as she meowed.

"You're a good kitty, wan. I wish there was something we could do."

Kaori bowed and muttered, "I feel bad, nya. I hope Sakaki's not mad at Kaorin, nya."

"She said that she'll deal with Kaorin later. I noticed that she _wanted _to make Kaorin confess."

"I know. She told me so."

She then disabled her _Pleasure Mode _and said, "THAT'S the last time I'm using this mode. Stupid _Pleasure Mode_! It's been nothing but trouble."

"Why are you doing that?" He demanded.

"I'm sorry. I've wreck their friendship. It's mostly _my _fault, rather yours or Miss Sakaki, nya."

Kimurin then said, "Surely, there's something we must do…"

"Yeah…" she sighed.

Kaori then had a thought from the other day:

_She snuffed, "He's sure a bore…"_

_Kimurin then said, "My dear Maiden, and fellow machinery, I am able to keep Sakaki entertained. Maidens are to cook and clean, but Butlers tend to serve for users. You see, I am a scientific endeavor, created by Miss Koyomi Mizuhara and Miss Eri Sawachika, only to please my users. And I truly am the greatest Butler, since I am Butler #1; the first to be created."_

_Kaori then asked Kimurin, "So, tell me; how DID you become a Butler, nya?"_

_Kimurin shouted, "BECAUSE I LIVE TO SERVE WOMEN! __**THAT'S**__ WHY!"_

_Sakaki gasped, as Kaorin shivered in fright. Kaori nodded and said, "Well, it'll be a pleasure to have you as our Butler for Hire, Mister Kimurin."_

She thought aloud, "I've noticed that Miss Kaorin was in fright over him… maybe it had something to do with…"

She gasped, "That's it!"

"Is something wrong?" Kimurin asked.

"I think I know what to do to clear this whole thing, nya! And _you _can help me!" Kaori smiled.

"Me? But, Kaori, surely, there's an alternate to your plan, if you _have_ one, that is," Kimurin declared.

She grinned, "Oh, _I _do. Maybe we can mend this."

Kaori then went to the closet to find something. But what?

"Oh, and Kimurin?"

"What is it, Miss Maiden?"

"_STOP _calling me Shirley, nya!"

Kimurin was puzzled, "But… I didn't."

**XXXXXX**

At the café, Kaorin saw Sakaki, who was looking away from her.

"Miss Sakaki…" she whispered, "I wonder what happened?"

She waved to her. Sakaki noticed and was concerned. She went to the booth and sat down.

"Kaorin… about last night," she stated, "I'm sorry."

Kaorin asked, "What are you talking about?"

Sakaki bit her lip and replied, "Kaorin, _I _was the one who was setting you up with Kimurin. The thing is… I wanted to know if you are in love with me or him. I wanted him to seduce you, just to let you speak out; but thanks to a certain cat Maiden for Hire, who told me that his modes were disabled, the plan was botched."

Kaorin sighed, "Is that all? Oh, Sakaki, come on. I never would love a robot, either gender it is. After the whole _Sakaki-psycho_ incident, well… it's _you _that I want, more than ever."

Sakaki blushed and asked, "Really?"

Kaorin then nodded, "I'm sorry. I guess at the time, when I fell in love with Kimurin, it seems that my own heart was turning towards it. I didn't mean to.

Sakaki growled and was angry.

"Didn't you say that having him would be disastrous?"

"I did… but because he's like Kimura, but he's not."

"So… you _love _him?"

"No."

"But you love _me_?"

"Yes."

"Good."

She got up and left the café. She turned to Kaorin and said, "I don't think I want to speak to you again. But if it means that much to you, about me, then…"

She turned to her and said, "Then, why not make the decision tomorrow. Maybe by then, I'll see if you and I are compatible."

"What are you saying?" Kaorin gasped.

Sakaki held her and made a startling proposition to Kaorin:

"If you can stay with me, and forget having Kimurin in your life, I'll consider you more than a friend. But if you chose him, or neither, then we're through."

"Miss Sakaki? No!" Kaorin cringed.

"Tomorrow; at my house; 6:00pm; just me, Kimurin, _and _Kaori. The reason _she's _there is because she was a bad kitty and a big mouthed Maiden."

"Why throw _her _into the occasion?"

"If you chose Kimurin, then you know what! In the meantime, you should stay away from me."

She left in a very disturbed look. As she left, Kaorin was very heartbroken.

"Miss Sakaki… this isn't like you…"

She sat down in the booth and started to grow worried.

"Sakaki… what should I do? If I decide to stay away from him _and _you, what kind of girl would I be?"

What could Kaorin do? She has until tomorrow.

**XXXXX**

At Sakaki's house, she was lying on the couch, worried about her decision. Kimurin then rubbed her back, but she didn't look at his face.

"Madam Sakaki, you look very upset. Did something happen with Kaorin?"

Sakaki said nothing. She let out a tear.

Kaori then said to Kimurin, "Maybe you should give her some fresh air. I have already notified the company to take you for a night ride."

"Madam Sakaki, would you like to go on a ride around town?"

"I suppose so," she muttered.

Hours later, Kimurin was driving in a black limousine, with Sakaki and Kaori in the back. Sakaki was upset. She told Kaori about what transpired earlier.

"It's not like you, Miss Sakaki," she said, "I usually find you as a very confident girl, nya."

Sakaki responded, "Tell me. How would you feel, if you knew that someone you love can love someone, or some_thing_, else?"

"Nya?" Kaori was confused.

Sakaki then reiterated, "Would someone you know, uh, let's say your creator, Chihiro, loved another person?"

"Miss Inoue?"

Sakaki nodded, as Kaori replied, "Well, I don't know. Miss Chihiro never felt so romantic towards anybody. But if she did, and found another one, I'd be heartbroken, nya. But she's my creator, and you're my user, more or less."

"Sakaki, Kaori, how are you two holding up?" Kimurin responded from the intercom, on the speaker up top.

"Oh, we're okay. Where are we going, anyway?" Sakaki asked.

"I thought we'd take two hours on the road. Maybe we'll be able to shake off your grounded ways," he suggested.

"Okay."

"By the way, Kimurin said to me that charge for the limousine ride is only 200 Yen, nya."

Sakaki was crossed, "What is this, a taxi?"

"Sorry," Kimurin said, "Company rules. You only get to pay 200 Yen _each day_, not _by the hour, _if you use it."

Kaori smiled, "I'm glad I don't drive."

Sakaki then sighed, holding her chest tight, thinking about Kaorin. Kaori started to notice what was wrong with her.

"Miss Sakaki?" Kaori asked, "Are you okay?"

Sakaki said, "Oh, nothing… sorry. I was…"

Kaori approached her and hugged her. She knew what it was.

"Kaori?"

Kaori cringed, "Miss Sakaki… it's okay. After you handle your situation with Kaorin, you can turn me off and return me to the company."

"Huh? Why?"

Kaori sobbed, "It's my fault! I was jealous of Kimurin! But then… then you! You had problems with Kaorin! I wanted to test his functions on her, but… but it's ruined, nya! You love him, but you love her, and you don't have time for her, nya. What about me? Don't _I _get something in return? I don't want to be lonely, like you or Miss Kaorin!"

She cried on her shoulder. Sakaki was in disdain. She fully felt awful about abandoning Kaorin and her relationship towards each other. She held her tight and said, "Don't cry. It's okay. You're good. It's _my _fault."

Kaori wiped her tears and apologized again.

"Kaori… this is something _I _must do, and I wanted you and Kimurin to hear it. And I _won't _want you two to mess it up. Got it, Kaori?"

"Yes, nya. I'll behave this time."

"Good; because I would never abandon _any _of my friends, including you robots."

"Really?"

"Yes."

Kaori meowed and purred on her chest. Sakaki giggled, as she was being snuggled. But her smile turned into a frown.

"Kimurin… I wish _you _would've done something…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>So after the ride, Kaorin would come over to make her decision. What would be the decision? Will she be with Sakaki or have a relationship with Kimurin?<strong>_

_**And what role will Kaori play?**_

_**THIS, unfortunately, leads to a shocking dilemma, as you'll see, right now…**_

* * *

><p>The next day, Kaorin approached Sakaki. She wanted to say something off her chest.<p>

"Miss Sakaki," she said, "I think we should talk now."

Sakaki nodded. Kaorin looked around for Kimurin.

"Where's your Butler?"

"Kaori has him. She's prepping him up for our announcement."

"Madam Kaorin, here we are!" Kimurin shouted.

Kimurin appeared, with small eyeglasses on. Kaori giggled and said it was her idea to dress him _more _mature. Kaorin and Sakaki were shocked. Kaorin started to gasp in horror, as the glasses wearing Butler reminded her of you-know-who. Kaorin started to step back, while Sakaki was angry.

"What the heck is he wearing?" She shouted.

Kaori stated, "Well, since he looked like Kimura, I thou-."

"AHH! NO! GET AWAY!" Kaorin shrieked.

She ducked down and was frightened. Sakaki tried to comfort her, but Kimurin wanted to say something.

"Madam Kaorin, please try to understand; I am not like him, at all. Miss Kaori told me so," he said.

"I don't care! Leave me alone, you robo-creep!" Kaorin shrilled.

Kaorin then turned to Sakaki and whimpered, "Is this the way you treat your friends?"

"Kaorin, I-."

"No more! You're right! I need you; not some glorified can-opener!"

Sakaki heart was beating rapidly, as Kaorin hugged her tight.

"I don't care anymore. I love you," she said, as she hugged, "Please! I just want to be with you. So what if he's Kimura, or a clone? I cared for you, no matter what!"

Sakaki cringed, as Kaori was happy. Sakaki hugged her tight, but…

"Way to go, Kimurin! I knew my scheme worked, nya!" She cheered, as she patted Kimurin in the back.

Sakaki shoved her out of the way and turned to Kaori, in very extreme anger. She heard what Kaori said.

"YOU!"

"Uh, oh…" both robots gasped.

"Kaori…" she seethed, "You bad, bad, bad kitty… how could you?"

Kimurin stuttered to Kaori, "You big mouthed robot…"

"I'm sorry! Please, don't hurt me, nya!" She pleaded.

They were frightened, as each footstep Sakaki made, sweat dropped from their head.

"Why… I ought to…"

But then, she felt a slight jab from her chest. She clamped on her chest and was in pain.

"Damn it! Not… now!" Sakaki griped.

"Miss Sakaki?"

"Huh? Is she okay?"

Sakaki collapsed on the floor. Kaorin, Kaori, and Kimurin were shocked. Kimurin rushed to wake her, as Kaori was shattered in fright.

"MISS SAKAKI!" She cried.

Kaorin was shocked that she was in tears. Kimurin said to her, "Kaorin! Call the ambulance! She needs medical attention!"

"NO!" Kaorin cried, "I… I can't. Not from… you!"

"Madam Kaorin!" He pleaded, "Trust me. I promise. Please save her."

"Do as he says, nya! Sakaki cannot die!" Kaori sobbed.

"But-."

He held her face and spoke to her, "Madam Kaorin… believe me… you love her, do you?"

Kaorin growled, but nodded, knowing that her crush is hurt.

"Okay…" she whispered, and she rushed to the phone.

"Miss Sakaki!" Kaori cried, "Miss Sakaki, no!"

Is Sakaki gonna make it?

"MISS SAKAKI, NYA!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Find out next week, as we conclude the "Kimurin Arc"…<strong>_


	5. A Butler Can Save Someone

_**Chapter 4  
><strong>__**A Butler Can Save Someone**_

At the hospital, Sakaki was in bed, unconscious. The doctor told Kaorin and Kaori that she had a mild heart attack. Kaori then explained that she was angry a lot, ever since she got Kimurin.

"I think maybe that owning a Butler for Hire, may have something to do with her sudden attack," the doctor said, "But, I suggest that she should calm down for a while and hope that she'll recover soon."

"Doctor, please tell me if she'll live," Kaorin sobbed.

He replied, "Don't worry. If it were severe, I'd suggest that you should pray for her."

Both Kaorins bowed and returned to the room, to see Sakaki. She woke up and saw Kaori, in tears. Sakaki turned away and was hurt, emotionally.

"Miss Sakaki…"

"Haven't you done _enough_ already, Kaori?" She huffed.

Kaori then whimpered, "Sakaki, I'm truly sorry. I only wanted to mend your relationship with you and Miss Kaorin."

"It's true. She told me so," Kaorin said, "She wanted to cure me of my sudden heartbeat for Kimurin, since I _still _see him as a perverted teacher."

"That's not the point," Sakaki whimpered, "You two have ruined everything. All I wanted was to be with Kimurin… and you two were interfering."

Kaori gasped, "Sakaki! This isn't like you! You wanted to stay with him, just for your own romance?"

Sakaki said, "Yes. I want to be with him and no one else."

Kaorin sobbed, "No… we lost her…"

Kaori then scolded, "How could you, nya? How could you say such things?"

Sakaki said nothing. She was upset. Kaori was sad.

"I guess you're right. I _am _a bad kitty." She cringed.

"Leave me alone… _both _of you," Sakaki whimpered.

Kaorin stated, "You're _still _coming home with us. You should be out of here by tomorrow."

"Good. Anything to get away from you," Sakaki huffed.

Kaorin left, as Kaori was pissed.

"Miss Sakaki, I only wish that you'd _tell me_ what's wrong with you, and _not_ act like such an ass, nya," she growled, "And to think I gave you guaranteed service! You… you… you… YOU BAD GIRL!"

Sakaki gasped.

"The only bad kitty around here," Kaori continued, "Is YOU!"

She left the room in anger. Sakaki was in distress.

"Kaori…" she thought, "You're right… I think… I don't know."

**XXXXXX**

At the waiting room, Kaorin was crying. Kaori comforted her. They were waiting for Kimurin to arrive.

"Miss Sakaki, why has she changed all of a sudden?" Kaorin wept.

"I know why," Kaori said, "She wants to be with a new flame, namely that Kimurin bastard."

"Why would you say that? Weren't you jealous of him?"

"Yes, but not anymore. When I heard that the real reason she owned him, was to make out with him."

Kaorin then sobbed, "Maybe I can live in loneliness… forever."

"NYA? You shut that trap!" Kaori scolded, "Sakaki has given you everything you've done, but you've neglected her! If you didn't have time for her long ago, Sakaki would be her old self! How dare you say that, after everything you've done for her?"

Kaorin was shocked, "I never knew that… Oh, Miss Sakaki!"

She wailed loudly, as Kimurin arrived. He approached Kaori, who was comforting Kaorin. He asked what happened, but Kaori glared at her.

"YOU! How dare you break up this friendship, nya?" She shouted.

Kimurin replied, "What did I do?"

"You broke up Sakaki and Kaorin! THAT'S what you did!"

"I DID?"

Kaori was angry. She was to slap him, but couldn't.

Kimurin then said, "It was all a big mistake. I only did this, because _you _made me wear those glasses, just to make Kaorin understand."

"Well, it worked," Kaorin cried, "But now… all she cared about is YOU! I lost her, because I neglected her. I was too busy at home, being happy with Astronomy Camp, and shivering about my past experiences with Sakaki Model that I'd forgot about her."

"Is that all?" Kimurin asked.

Kaori was fuming, "You are the only person you've made Sakaki cared for! This is ridiculous! Is your function on the fritz? Because of you, who you were introduced that day, Sakaki cared about you _solely _and _exclusively_! Sakaki has hated me and forgot about Miss Kaorin!"

Kimurin was shocked, "Uh, Miss Maiden, you got it all wrong. Madam Sakaki _does _feel infatuated by me, but I don't find her romantic. She told me so, the other night, when I sat by her."

He explained what happened, the first night he met Sakaki:

_Sakaki sat by Kimurin, who was blushing. She scooted over to her and was smiling. Kimurin was nervous._

"_Madam," he said, "Are you okay?"_

_Sakaki was smiling and held him tight. She whispered to him, "I love you"._

_Kimurin was confused. Even though his Pleasure Mode was enabled, at the time, he'd think it was very uncomfortable. He caved in and began to kiss each other. As they continued to lip-lock, Sakaki was happy with her new robot butler._

"_Kimurin, I think I found my new love," she whispered._

"_What about Madam Kaorin?" He asked._

_Sakaki giggled._

Kimurin continued, "The next morning, I disabled my _Pleasure Mode, _to make sure that I cannot use it towards a guy-hungry user like her. If she wanted to make out with me, then she has to earn it. Since then, she was so focused on me. Of course, she didn't realize that my functions were locked. I never saw her like this now, since she hated being fussy. Now I realized that you two were meant to be. You'd say that it is your fault, Kaori… but it's mostly mine. I'm sorry. I should've told you sooner."

Kaorin was sobbing lightly, while Kaori was hurt inside.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Kaori pleaded.

Kimurin was upset. He said nothing.

Kaorin whimpered, "Then… what now? How can we make her understand?"

Kimurin then suggested, "I know what… It was _me _that made Sakaki what she is, and it'll be _me_ that'll fix this. I suggest that you two cannot stay."

Kaorin agreed, as Kaori was concerned.

She then asked him, "Surely, you cannot fix this… … …can you?"

Kimurin then petted her and said, "I can… I will… And I'll do it, but you two cannot interfere. That will only make it worse."

Kaori stated, "It _better _work, or it could be the scrap yard for you; and with _any _luck, so will I!"

"I promise." Kimurin said.

Kaori nodded, as he added, "And _don't _call me Shirley."

Kaorin was confused, "Huh? Are we on an airplane? What were they talking about now?"

**XXXXXX**

The next day, Sakaki, who was out of the hospital, was sitting in the couch, feeling a bit low. Kaorin left to go home. Kimurin and Kaori bowed to Sakaki, as Kaori went to the front door.

"I'm gonna go play with Osaka, Miss Sakaki, nya," she said.

"Oh, okay. Be careful," Sakaki responded.

She left. Outside, Kaori crossed her fingers, as she walked to Osaka's.

"I hope to god this works," she thought, "Please, Kimurin, bring her back."

Kaorin watched on, as Kaori left.

At Sakaki's, Kimurin served her some oolong tea and a vegetable platter.

"Help yourself, Madam. You need to have a steady heart," he bowed.

"Thank you," Sakaki said, "Will you retire to your room?"

Kimurin informed, "No. I shall be by your side, until Kaori returns from her play date with Madam Osaka."

Sakaki nodded, "Okay."

Kimurin sat down beside her. Sakaki started to blush. She munched on a celery stick and was in a beet red face. She scooted over to Kimurin, but _this time_, he was ready. He held her shoulders and began to kiss her.

"Kimurin?" She gasped.

"Madam Sakaki, kiss me," he whispered, "This is what you wanted, right?"

"Uh… yeah, I… is this okay?" She griped.

He said nothing. They both continued to kiss each other.

"Sakaki, I'm so sorry for everything that transpired. I should've been with you 24/7." Kimurin said.

Sakaki gasped and asked, "Oh, is that it? Oh, this is wonderful. I don't care anymore. I just wanted to have you all to myself, and _no one _can interrupt me."

As she kissed, she started to swell up in tears. Not only she was very happy, but she was upset that she turned on Kaorin. However…

"Kaorin… I'm afraid this is goodbye," she thought, "I'll never forget the times we had."

She started to remember all the times she had with her, including the moment when she and Kaorin held onto each other, when Sakaki Model malfunctioned. She also remembered the time that Kaorin helped her fix Kaori, after a system crash she suffered. She also had many huge memories back in high school. After witnessing her own memories, she stopped kissing and stepped away from Kimurin. She then started to cry.

"Kimurin… I… I, uh, well… I… I…"

She placed her hands on her face and sobbed.

"Kaorin! NO! Kaorin, I'm sorry…" she sobbed.

Kimurin then got up and asked, "Do you love her?"

"Yes… I do… I was clouded by your charm, that I forgot that you're a robot. I… I miss her." She whimpered.

"So, you were infatuated by me…"

"…because, you're hot. You reminded me of _him_. Sadly, I cannot replace the one I love: Kaorin. I'll bet she is mad at me now."

She cried loudly and blubbered, "Oh, god, what have I done? Kaorin didn't neglect me… _I _neglected _her_! No, Kaorin! I'm sorry…"

She dropped to her knees and wailed. Kimurin then approached her and said:

"Sakaki, don't cry. Kaorin still loves you. She may be busy, on occasions, but she still cared for you. Kaorin was infatuated by me, because I am a handsomer version of Kimura. And all Kaori did was to help you. I only provided the guaranteed service, which is what I do. Truthfully, I never loved you, because my _Pleasure Mode _is disabled. If it was, I'd say it, also. So, please… give someone a second chance. She saved you, when you were hurt. I helped her, since she doesn't trust me… of course, she may have."

Sakaki stopped and said, "Kimurin… I don't know what to say…"

Kimurin pointed at the door. Sakaki turned around and saw Kaorin, who was smiling.

"Miss Sakaki, I'm sorry," she said.

Kaori returned, looking very sad, "Miss Sakaki, it's my fault, nya."

Sakaki smiled, "No. It wasn't anybody's fault… but mine."

Sakaki ran to Kaorin, and hugged her. Kaori went to Kimurin and bowed to him.

"Thank you, Kimurin," she said, "I'm glad you made her see the error of her ways."

Kimurin petted her and said, "Hey. We Maidens and Butlers for Hire stick together, right?"

"You're the first one, so it's ethical, nya."

"No, it's not. I'm just happy that I get to work with you for a long time, with such a legendary Maiden like you."

"Huh? You knew about me?"

"Of course. You saved Miss Osaka from a burning house. It's been imprinted in my circuitry."

"Really? I always thought I consider myself as a piece of outdated machinery."

Kaori blushed and added, "Well, for what it's worth, you saved Sakaki and Kaorin. I'm proud of you, nya."

Kimurin then giggled, "I'm proud of myself, wan."

Kaori grew pissed, "And will you STOP saying 'wan', nya? You're _not _a dog!"

Sakaki turned to Kaori and scolded, "Kaori! Control yourself!"

Kaori was shocked. She stood in attention and whimpered, "Why am I always a bad kitty?"

Kimurin laughed, knowing that everything is back to normal, in his first four days as Sakaki's Butler for Hire.

**XXXXX**

Since then, Sakaki and Kaorin lived together, along with Sakaki's hired help. On occasions, Sakaki and Kaorin talk with each other out on the porch. They even give each other a kiss, just to make them feel better. They even went to bed together, with Kaori and Kimurin in the living room, recharging.

They were in bed. Kaorin whispered, "I'm glad you get to stay with me, Miss Sakaki."

Sakaki giggled, "Me? _You_ get to stay with me. Are you over Kimurin and Kimura?"

"I'm over these Butlers for Hire, but Kimura's another story."

"Well, we'll stick it out together. Okay?"

They both cuddled with each other.

"I love you, Miss Sakaki…"

"I love you, Miss Aida…"

"Oh, how sweet…"

They both shared a kiss.

**XXXXX**

As for Kimurin and Kaori, they remained as Sakaki's personal help. They shared their duties together. Kaori could cook and clean, while Kimurin serve to them. And whenever their friends leave, Kaori spend time with Kimurin, if Osaka is not available, just to learn more about Sakaki and Kaorin's past.

"Are you sure?" Kimurin asked, "I loved to hear your story about Sakaki Model. Did Madam Sakaki tell you all of it?"

"No, but I'll tell you how Sakaki experienced the Maidens for Hire conundrum."

"Please tell me."

Kaori purred and smiled, "Great. Where do I begin, nya? I think it started when Miss Tomo just finished her 30-day trial with Koyomi, my late sister."

Kaori told Kimurin everything, from how Kaorin had Sakaki-bot, to the time Chiyo-bot arrived and made Kaori a hero. Of course, she never heard of how Koyomi died or how Eri Sawachika joined the group.

She told him the story for hours… and I think you'd be surprised to hear what Kimurin had to say.

He said, "Kaori… surely, Kaorin and Sakaki had such a huge adventure together."

She replied, "They do. I'm happy to be a Maiden for Hire."

She then scowled, "And _quit _calling me Shirley!"

From this day on, Sakaki's Maiden and Butler became true friends. Kaori will never forget the moment that Kimurin sewn the broken heart of Sakaki…

…and mended the relationship with her and Kaorin. Why?

"BECAUSE I AM A BUTLER FOR HIRE! I PROVIDE GUARANTEED SERVICE! _THAT'S _WHY!" Kimurin shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two weeks later…<strong>_

A knock was made on the door. Kaori approached the door and opened it. Her eyes were wide open when she saw someone she's _finally _got the chance to meet.

"The… The Creator!" She gasped.

Yes. It was Koyomi Mizuhara; the CEO and founder of Maidens for Hire.

"Hello, Kaori. At last, we meet," she bowed.

"Oh, it's an honor. Please come in, nya," she greeted.

Yomi let herself in and approached Kaori. Kimurin arrived and presented her a snack platter. Yomi sat on the couch and was comfortable.

"So, what brings you here?" Kimurin asked.

Yomi replied, "Well, I need to speak to both of you about your progress. By the way, is Sakaki here?"

"Sorry. She and Kaorin left to the park. I'll tell her you'd stop by," he declared.

"Well, anyway, first things first… Kaori, close your eyes."

Yomi gave something to Kaori. She closed her eyes and took off her bonnet. She placed a new bonnet, but with cat ears.

"Open them," Yomi stated.

Kaori felt her bonnet and was meowing, "Miss Creator… what is this?"

"It's an old Maiden's bonnet that Sakaki Model had," Yomi explained, "It used to belong to her. And since I heard about you, I'd figure that you deserved it. _Now _you are a cat Maiden for Hire, Kaori!"

"It's… it's beautiful! Thanks, Miss Creator, nya!"

Yomi smiled, "Call me Yomi."

"Yomi… thank you."

Kimurin asked, "What about me?"

Yomi smiled and said, "You have been with Miss Sakaki for almost three weeks now. I'd figure that you might have done something to scare her."

"Well, not exactly. But Kaori _did _told me about how much of a past she had to endure with…"

Yomi nodded and straightened his black tie. She even gave him a small black box. He opened it. Inside, it was a pair of glasses and a chauffer's hat. Kaori giggled.

"Now, you can look like a _very handsome_ Kimura!" Yomi cheered.

"And what's more: Kaorin trusts you, nya," Kaori smiled.

"Maybe so, but as Sakaki's Butler for Hire, and the _very first _to be sold, I promise to tend to guaranteed service, even when her girlfriend needs to shake off her fears of the past. I shall do my best for you, Miss Mizuhara, my lord and milady."

He gracefully bowed and added, "And also, please make sure not to overdo the systems in each Butler? I want to be one-of-a-kind, like Kaori, wan?"

"Wan?" Yomi said in confusion.

Kaori then gave Kimurin a headlock and shouted, "I told you _not _to say 'wan' again!"

"Miss Maiden kitty, I didn't mean to!" He screamed.

Yomi watched on, as they continued to fight.

She whispered:

"_Ah… the good old days…"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus, we complete the "Kimurin Arc". Tune in next week, as the School Rumble characters do the Butler for Hire treatment, in "Butler for Hire: the Musical".<strong>_

_**Or in short: The Kensuke Arc. Karen the Musical Maiden gets her own appearance in this arc.**_

_**Don't miss out…**_

* * *

><p>Sakaki arrived home and saw Kaori purring, with her new bonnet on.<p>

"Miss Sakaki, do you like my new bonnet? Miss Yomi gave it to me. It belonged to Sakaki Model, and now… it's mine! _Now _I'm a cat maiden!"

Sakaki was shocked, but was smiling. She placed her hand towards her, but…

**CHOMP!**

Kaori stuck it in her mouth, biting it. Of course, she didn't _really _bite her. Can you say _Kamineko_?

"Kaori!" Sakaki shouted.

"Sorry. I thought your hand smelled like fish." Kaori said, as she took her hand out of her mouth.

Sakaki scowled, as Kaori winked.

"Just kidding!"

Sakaki giggled and petted her.

"Kaori… good kitty…"

She purred, as she was stroked lightly.


	6. The Prelude

_**Chapter 5  
><strong>__**The Prelude**_

_**(Disclaimer: This is NOT a songfic; all lyrics I wrote are mine and mine alone)**_

* * *

><p>In Maiden Eri's room, at Eri's house, which was dark, Tomo robot held up a flashlight over her face and sneered at her. The Maiden, in her pink pajamas, was scared, as Tomo continued her scary story.<p>

"…and after she opened up the box of pastries, one by one, they were all gone… because they were stuck to the bottom of the lid," she spoke in a demonic voice, "This led to our Maidens being packaged. One night, he ordered a very cute Maiden for Hire, inside a cardboard box. The delivery was made, but as he opened the lid, just to view her, she was gone… because she was stuck AT THE BOTTOM OF THE LID!"

The robot screamed, as Maiden Tomo laughed.

"Man, have I scared you good!" She snickered, "Your emotional circuits are working just fine."

"That wasn't nice!" Maiden Eri shouted, "And the real story said that it was a casket, not a box."

"Eh, whatever. I thought I'd give it the Maiden romp in this horror story."

"Shut up! It still wasn't funny!"

Eri turned on the light in her room and was stern.

"Miss Tomo Model, you're needed in Miss Mizuhara's office. A limo is waiting for you," she bellowed.

"Yes, Miss Eri," she bowed.

Tomo ran off, knowing what she wants. Eri approached her Maiden double and held her.

"All set for bed, Eri?" She asked.

"Oh, yes." Maiden Eri replied.

"Is there anything you need?" She asked her.

"Oh… well… can you tell me a bedtime story?" Maiden Eri giggled.

"What are you… a kid?" Eri snapped, "Hell no!"

"Aw, come on!" She pleaded.

"Well, okay…" Eri sighed, "Incidentally, before I do, how are things with Whiskers?"

"Pretty great! He took me out to dinner, he even took me to karaoke, and he gave me new clothes to try on (which are yours, of course)."

Eri giggled, as she patted the robot's head. The Maiden was sighing.

"Say, now that you've mentioned karaoke, how about I sing you a lullaby?" Eri suggested.

Maiden Eri grinned, "Will you? I've always wanted to sing heavenly."

Eri nodded and stated, "If I do, maybe I'll give you an upgrade on your systems."

She draped the covers over her and was relaxed. Eri sat by her and was in thought.

"You know, this reminded me of the time that Karen Ichijou owned a Butler for Hire," she said, "However, it ended in sadness for her."

"What happened?" Maiden Eri asked.

Eri then sang:

_Karen Ichijou…  
>She owned a Maiden, pre-owned by her beau…<br>She sung like a bluebird and has looks to show…  
>But her Maiden has something that Karin DOESN'T know.<em>

_She was a Maiden, she was a doll.  
>She was a beauty; the belle of the ball.<em>

_She worked her services, and sang like a dove…  
>But then there was the day… that she fell in love…<em>

The Maiden Eri giggled and said, "Aw, how sweet. Who was the boy that Karen met?"

"Kyosuke Imadori; a classmate of mine… if you call him that," Eri stated, "He owned Karin, who was a singing Maiden, gifted by his girlfriend. He gave her away to Ichijou, after realizing that she doesn't match Imadori's _perverted_ wavelengths."

"And… _she_ was the Maiden who fell in love?" Maiden Eri asked.

Eri nodded and was sad.

"What happened, Miss Eri?" She asked.

Eri told her story, about Karin, the singing Maiden for Hire, and how she fell in love with Karin's Butler for Hire…

* * *

><p>Ten days ago, Karen got a gift from Imadori, which was a HUGE box, similar to a Maiden. She looked in the card and it said: <em>"Ichi, now we're even. Enjoy your gift. Kyosuke."<em>

Karen was smiling. Her Maiden, Karin, appeared and carried the gift inside. She easily carried it away to the front room. They ripped up the paper and saw a huge brown box, with the words _"Kensuke" _inside.

"Oh… this must be the new Butler for Hire I heard about," Karin smiled.

Karen giggled, "Imadori, he was nice enough to get me him. I wonder…"

Is it fate? Could there be an Imadori robot in there? Yes. Because she opened it up and saw a Butler with a striking resemblance of Imadori, except with dark blonde hair. Karin and Karen blushed, knowing that he was handsome.

* * *

><p><em>This here is Karen Ichijou, resident pro wrestler (Soon-to-be), and girlfriend of Kyosuke Imadori, the resident D-cup hunting pervert. She is very strong; she's also in the Wrestling Team.<em>

_The Maiden for Hire is Karin (with an "I"). The Maiden was originally Imadori's Maiden for Hire, gifted from Ichijou, but was given to her, after realizing that it would be the same with a Maiden replacing a real woman. The Maiden is equipped with "Karaoke Mode", which is exclusive for gifted Maidens; and by gifted, I mean, a gift __**from**__ the buyer and __**to**__ the owner. For some reason, Karin is a fan of Dojibiron, in which she sings the theme to it._

* * *

><p>Karin tried to find his button, which was clothed inside his back.<p>

"Do you know how to turn it on?" Karen asked.

"I got the memo from Miss Eri," she said, "He's very handsome. And we can activate him like this."

She felt the button and pressed it. He opened his amber eyes and was stood straight, following some whirring sounds. He looked at both girls and bowed to them.

In his sight, or view perspective, he had his crosshairs on Karin, the Maiden. His vision turned from clear to pink, which was infatuating. His status toward her said: _Cute Maiden._ His crosshairs turned to Karen and his status said: _New User._

Kensuke then spoke, similar to Imadori, "Good day, milady. I am Butler for Hire, Kensuke; or Model #KY05853. I am here for your guaranteed service. How may I serve you, Miss Ichijou and Miss Maiden?"

"OH? He's just like me," Karin said, as she pulled out a microphone.

Karen asked, "Does he sing, too?"

Karin smiled, "Of course. He has gift-wrapped _Karaoke Mode_!"

Suddenly, a spotlight shone on both robots. They began to sing:  
><em>(Karin): I'm a Maiden, and so are you<br>Together now, we have been through (Whoa, Whoa)  
>It's been seconds, we just met<em>

_(Kensuke): I'm just a Butler, not like you  
>It's been such time that we are two<br>of the best robots in the whole country yet…_

_(Karin):_ Wow, you're good.

_(Kensuke): _Thank you.

_(Both): We're the best in the world; even though we're new  
>We have clicked; and that is true<br>We are great, but we're lying now  
>(Kensuke): You bet we are, because I'm trying now…<br>(Both): …to give guar-an-teed service!_

Karin applauded, as Kensuke left the room to begin his work as her Butler. Karin let out a blush and smiled.

"He's wonderful," Karen said, "I never knew he would sing heavenly."

Karin blushed and said, "He's super hot. He reminds me of Kyosuke, my former master."

Karen was concerned, "Say, I wonder if you like him?"

Karin ran off to find him, as Karen smiled in relief.

"Good. For a minute I thought they'd be together," she thought, "Maybe I'll perform a trio with them. I know! I'll call Megumi, Fuyuki, and Karasuma and see if we'll add these robots in next time!"

She had a very surprising fantasy about Kensuke and Karin in Karen's band.

**XXXXX**

At the living room, Karin began to clean her master's room. She did it in breakneck speed. Of course, she was curious about the Butler's traits. Kensuke searched for the extra dirt with his _Dirt Tracker_. He located a patch of dirt and vaporized it. Karin was moved by his moves.

"Oh, wow," she spoke, "You did well, Kensuke. You have such hidden abilities."

Kensuke responded, "Oh, I'm not that special. I just became active now."

Karin scolded, "But next time, you tell me about your abilities, before I can compliment you."

She then sang, "_You don't keep secrets! Are you sure? My circuitry is very pure._"

Kensuke sang back, "_Trust me, Karin, you are right. You can't even hold off awake all night!"_

Karin was stunned in anger, "HOW DARE YOU? I can stay up all night, but you didn't have to make a rude remark!"

Kensuke then stated, "Sorry, my friend. But…"

Karin's eyes turned blue, and then pink. She then held up his hands and was blushing red, almost like she was overheating.

"What is this I am feeling?" Karin thought.

"How is your _Pleasure Mode_?" She asked him.

Kensuke remarked, "Pretty good. But it's up to Karen Ichijou to decide what to do with it."

Karin went closer to him and whispered, "Leave it locked. Enable a lock on _Pleasure Mode_."

Kensuke gasped, "What are you saying?"

Then we are about to see what the Maiden is about to do… She kissed Kensuke. Kensuke felt it and was slightly besotted.

"Karin!" He stammered, "What is the meaning of this?"

Karin then said in whispers, "I love you…"

Karen appeared and saw Karin blushing at Kensuke.

"Hey, Karin," she asked, "Is your functions on the fritz?"

Karen was startled, "AH! Oh, uh, yes…"

Kensuke then said, "Did she just kiss me?"

Karin was shocked, as Karen was giggling, "Oh, sure you were. I'm surprised that you're testing… _that _Mode."

They bowed to her, as Karen went to her bed. She then yawned, "It's late. I should be going to work tomorrow."

"Have a good rest," Karin said, "We'll be in the other room."

They left to recharge, but before that, Kensuke was thinking, "I wonder if she's in love with me. Kensuke and Karin as love robots to each other? Could this be…?"

**XXXXX**

In the other room, Karin was recharging, while Kensuke placed a blanket over the motionless Maiden.

"I still have battery life left, but I can handle talking to you," he said, "You know, when I first saw you, you were a cute Maiden."

He brushed her hair with his hand and smiled, "You know… for a singing girl android, and a fellow Maiden/Butler for Hire, you're all right."

He then sang to her:  
><em>(Kensuke): Sweet dreams, my Maiden beauty<br>Sweet dreams, my doll  
>You had a tough day<br>My one true all…_

_Your face is so soft  
>Your hair is good to smell (<em>Unless you used that product shampoo…_)  
>Karin, oh Karin<br>Karin, you sure are swell_

_Karin, oh Karin  
>Karin, my belle<br>Karin, oh Karin  
>Your looks can tell<em>

He hugged the Maiden and whispered, "You sure can kiss… for a Maiden for Hire."

He then beeped, "_Enabling protocol_… I am now keeping _Pleasure Mode _locked, leaving it enabled, just to stay with Karin and Karen."

He went and plugged himself in and began to recharge.

He then whispered, "Sure… maybe I'll get to know her for a while… I better serve Karen first, and then I'll say it to my baby doll, Karin."

He shut down and recharge.

* * *

><p>"No way!" Eri robot cried, "You mean he fell in love with Karin?"<p>

Eri muttered, "Geez… even for an Imadori Butler, he _was _perverted."

Eri Maiden listened on, as Eri continued:

"Well, to make a long story short, Karen was happy with her two products. They went on to serve and clean for her, especially for the family, which is a boy and a girl."

Maiden Eri asked, "Is this boy Karen's brother?"

"How do you know?"

"Oh, just curious."

* * *

><p>The next afternoon…<p>

"NO WAY, SIS!" Kosuke Ichijou cried, "You bought a robot butler that looks like Dojibiron Blue?"

Karen said in embarrassment, "Imadori gave him to me. It was gift for freeing him of himself, or something. I don't know why, but the Butler for Hire is awesome, almost as better as my Maiden for Hire. They _both _can sing heavenly."

Kosuke then declared, "Oh, I'll bet he can sing the Dojibiron theme, just like Karin!"

"Hey, yeah. Why not have a _duet request_?" She demanded, "But, do it later. I'm going to Was Burger."

She left to go to work, as Kosuke asked, "So, where are they now?"

"Oh, they are in the other room, recharging," Karen said, "I'll reactivate them later. You can talk a look, if you want. Just don't turn them on, until I get back."

Karen left through the front door, as Kosuke went to room, where the robots are. He viewed them and was stunned. As he took a look at the robots seated down, he saw their hands, holding each other's. He was laughing loudly, knowing that it might be something good.

"No way," he said, "This Butler has a crush on sis's Maiden! I think, maybe, but who knows?"

He left the room and was giggling.

"Wait'll the guys at the Dojibiron site hear _this_!" He snickered.

**XXXXX**

At Was Burger, Karen was doing her job in the counter. She saw Kyosuke Imadori, who was approaching the counter.

"Oh, Imadori," she cheered, "Welcome to Was Burger. May I take your order?"

"Hey, listen, Ichi" he said, "Did you get the package I sent you?"

"Oh, I only had about two days with Kensuke," she smiled.

Lara Gonzalez appeared and snapped, "What are _you _doing here, Imadori?"

Imadori gulped, as Lara tried to reach for him. He ran off, passing Tougou and Harry.

"Hmm, I hear he gave a new Butler for Hire to Ichijou," Harry said.

"Patience, my partner," Tougou remarked, "We live _this _alone. After what transpired in the Karen Ichijou double, we cannot risk hurting this young woman's slave."

Harry muttered, "_Stop _calling me that…"

Lara turned to Karen and asked, "Hey, Ichijou! Is it true you got Butler for Hire?"

Karen smiled, "Yes. He happens to be a look-alike of Kyosuke."

"_Qué?_" Lara shrieked, "Why the hell did you get one like that pervert?"

She went on to throw a fit.

Karen pleaded, "Please, Lara, calm down! You're just exaggerating!"

"LARA HATES PERVERTS!" She cried out.

Harry sighed, "You're putting me on, Tougou…"

Tougou said, "I'm saying this: we leave _this _one alone. Imadori's ploy will crash and burn by itself. Be patient."

Harry groaned, "Whatever…"

**XXXXX**

At home, the Maiden and Butler resumed their work. Kensuke finished his assistance with Karin and went closer to her.

"Karin," he asked, "Tell me, do you ever fall in love?"

Karin said nothing. She just sang:

_(Karin): Kensuke, I wonder…  
>Do I ever fall in love?<br>Do I ever had a boyfriend?  
>I'm afraid that's none of the above.<em>

_(Kensuke): _Oh? What do you mean? Has your heart ever felt in sync in romance?

_(Karin): _Never. _Pleasure Mode _works in my own way to humans. However, it is impossible for _non-_users _and _other Maidens or Butlers.

_(Kensuke): _Oh… But, do you love me?

_(Music begins)_

_(Karin): I wanna ride my broom  
>Clean a ride all day<br>Ride my broom every way!_

_I wanna cook the food  
>I know I'm a winner<br>I cook breakfast, lunch, and dinner!_

_I want to play with you  
>and play with her<br>I do anything that's so pure_

I'm good at cooking, cleaning,  
>pleasure, and fun<br>_I'm like a Maiden that's #1_

_(Karin): _Of course, I do, Kensuke. Either it must be glitch or a self-reply. But, you never answer back.

_(Kensuke): _Well, you're right. I get your point.

_I ride all day  
>in my limousine<br>Driving the roads very clean!_

_I serve to my user  
>a sample a dish<br>It __is__ a blessing, I wish_

_My heart is so light  
>My heart is so frail<br>My services have no fail_

I do serving, driving,  
>and <em>all <em>the fun  
><em>I'm like a Butler that's #1!<em>

Karin let out a giggle and said, "You _do _care, right?"

Kensuke smiled, "Just for you, baby."

_(Both): We are Maiden and Butlers  
>We're one in the same!<br>We're like Maidens and Butlers…_

They looked at each other and were in an affection of love.

_Number one…_

They both kissed. They made out with each other on the floor. It seems that for the first time ever, a Maiden and Butler for Hire are in love. This kind of looked familiar… sort of.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Act 1: Finished<br>Stay tuned for the next chapter. In the meantime, enjoy our first intermission.**_


	7. The Chorus of Romance

_**Chapter 6  
>The Chorus of Romance<strong>_

"Even though Ichijou didn't know about the budding romance between the Maiden and Butler," Eri narrated, "She still cared for them like the servants that they are. But then one day…"

Kensuke began to sing the Dojibiron theme with Karin. Kosuke and Karen were in awe and aspired content. As they finished, Kosuke then asked if they would play with Imadori (Or "Dojibiron Blue") real soon.

"Sorry, but I am only to serve Karen Ichijou," he said, "Playing may be hostile for me."

Karin then blushed and said, "Oh, please. Karen, he's just too new. How about we plan a play day with just the five of us: us, you, Kosuke, and Blue?"

"Oh, well, Imadori is too busy," Karen said in nervousness, "I don't know…"

Kosuke remarked, "Come on, sis. We can always come to _his _house, if you want."

"Well…" Karen thought.

"We don't mind," Kensuke then declared, "This area is _Dojibiron _territory."

Karin smiled and said, "And hey, if you want, we can always mind the house."

Kosuke said, "Cool! Two robots at home, working together!"

Karen then nodded, "Well, okay then. _Anytime _Imadori calls on my brother, we'll let you know."

The Maiden bowed as he left with the Butler to the kitchen.

"Sis, your robots are the coolest!" Kosuke cheered, "They even can act the Dojibiron episodes."

Karen smiled, "I'm surprised. This is awesome. Imadori never explained why he gave me Kensuke."

"Well, when you get to see him, tell him thank you," he stated.

She then responded, "Well… no… I want to know why… he would go through the trouble to give me a Butler that looks like him."

She pondered about it, "I also wonder why she blushed in front of her."

**XXXXX**

At the kitchen, the next night, they were plugged in and sitting next to each other. They were both recharging, but chose not to shut down. Karin and Kensuke were in smiles, giving Eskimo kisses to each other.

"You are so cute," Karin smiled, "I wish there was a reason why we are like our masters."

"_Former _masters," Kensuke stated, "You were once owned by Imadori, who, by the way, is a handsome man."

She then thought, "I wonder…"

Music began to play, as Karin held Kensuke's hand.

"Say, I wonder what makes these two different than us?" Karin asked.

"Well, we _are _the spitting images of Ichijou and Imadori," Kensuke said, "Perhaps we need help on this."

"There's no need. I can tell you," a voice called out.

Something popped out of the floor. It was a woman, dressed in a white Maiden uniform. She looked exactly like Akira Takano…

"Oh?" They both gasped, "Who are you?"

She smiled, "I think I can tell you about Imadori first, before I introduce myself."

…because it _is _Akira Takano! She began a song:

_(Akira): You two may not know it  
>but everyone must show it<br>that Karen and Imadori are one of a kind_

_You two are very particular  
>You start to communicate peculiar<br>I tell you about Kensuke's double, if you don't mind_

Akira showed Kensuke a diagram about Kyosuke Imadori.

_(Akira): Imadori is a sicko  
>He's such real live creep-o<br>He's such a very dirty guy_

_His life is too demeaning  
>He truly has no meaning<br>He's what you call a dirty guy_

_(Kensuke): You sure do have a point done  
>But what are you saying, young one<br>(Akira): I'm saying he's a perv  
>Because he loves the swerve<em>

_Because the guy loves D-cups  
>(Karin): OH? Why does he love D-cups?<br>(Akira): No reason, but he's a dirty guy_

Akira explained about Imadori's life:

"You see, Imadori is a natural at bra sizes. He has a lust for breasts on both Mikoto Suo and Lara Gonzalez. He _always _fondled at them, giving him love, but he receives pain in the end. A project of _give _and _receive_, for poor Imadori."

"How?" Kensuke asked.

"A sock to the face, a stranglehold, or a very destructive force," Akira said, "Too bad, though. Imadori is simply a pervert. As for you, Kensuke, you're nowhere near him. You're honest, loving, and handsome. You're nowhere near him; I'll say it again."

Kensuke blushed, as Karin was concerned.

"What about me?" She asked, "Don't I get one?"

Akira sang about Karen Ichijou, showing a diagram of her:

_(Akira): Ichijou's a great girl  
>A very special girl<br>She's really just a special one_

_She's a fan of pro wrestling  
>and loves to do some hustling<br>and by hustling, I mean some morning runs (_Or "Jogs", if you don't know_)_

_(Karin): Karin is a great  
>She must be a fan of the sport<br>(Akira): Trust me, kiddo, she's not like that  
>Of course I'd tip my hat<em>

_(Karin): To her? I cannot believe that  
>(Akira): Oh, I wouldn't say that<br>How'd you think she carried both of you?_

Karin was shocked, as Akira exclaimed, "She's the captain of the Wrestling team. She has a very strong persona, even though she never looked like it. Ichijou has a lot of strength. If you go too hard on her, then chances are that you'd end up being scrap metal. She also has a rivalry with Lara Gonzalez."

Karin said, "Oh, right. I think I met her. She was like very mad at me, thinking I was Karen, back when I used to work for Imadori."

Akira continued, "I see. Nice to hear it. Even though she's strong, she's nowhere near your pace. She's strong, but you're fast. Speed beats power any day."

Karen guffawed, "Oh, come on. Even though she carried me and Kensuke in-."

"No, I think I understand," Kensuke stated, and then sang:

_(Kensuke): Imadori, he's such a dirty boy  
>(Karin): My master, Karen, she's such a strong girl<br>(Both): But we're nowhere akin them  
>even though we're mechanical<br>But we're happy in this big huge world  
>(Akira): <em>No, you got it, all right.

_You're nowhere near a pervert  
>And you're not as strong<br>So, how come you got along?_

_(Both): It's natural for us  
>Because we're US for Hire<br>And our hearts for her…  
>Keeps us strong<em>

_(Music ends)_

Akira slinked down and said, "Well, _my _work is done. I hope this answers all of your questions. I bid you adieu."

Karin cried, "Wait! I want to know…"

She then asked Akira, "Are you a Maiden for Hire?"

She smiled and said, "Akira Takano… glad to be of service. See you soon."

She went through the floor and disappeared. Karin was befuddled.

"Akira Model didn't even answer…" she pouted, knowing Akira is a Maiden, in which she's not.

"On the plus side, we know now what we're _not _like," Kensuke said, as he held her hand, "As Maidens and Butlers for Hire, we're so unique."

They made out, as Karin was confused.

"Who _was _she really?" She thought.

_THAT'S the million dollar question…_

* * *

><p>Eri Robot made an "X" sign and shouted, "WHOA! WHOA! WHOA! NO WAY that Akira is in this! You just <em>added<em> her, just to feel sorry for her!"

"I'm sorry… But _that's _exactly what happened that night," Eri snapped, "Do you want me to continue, or no?"

The Maiden pouted, "I'm sorry…"

Eri continued, "Their love was so strong. The robots _do _love each other, but then a week passed, and trouble would start brewing. When Captain Perv-o invited Ichijou to visit, Karin and Kensuke were alone. They decided to prepare a clean house for her when she got back. But, then, robo-cupid struck a servo arrow into them. And it changed everything…"

* * *

><p>The Maiden and Butler sat down together and smiled at each other.<p>

"So, tell me, Karin," he asked, "How is your functions going?"

She replied, "Oh, it's working okay. My _Pleasure Mode _is running well. Sadly, Ichijou is 17. I cannot perform it. Her brother, however, a very cute kid."

He held her tight and whispered, "You know, we should always have a little loving… I know it's bad… but I love you, since the beginning."

"Oh, Kensuke. I hope nothing would drive us apart."

"No, we won't. We're together forever… as long as we're kept for 3,500 a month."

They nodded and began to kiss on the couch. They flopped down and continued to make out.

"Oh, ey-yeah-ah!" He sang, in auto-tune.

"Dude, did you just…" she snapped.

"Sorry," he smiled, "I was lost in the moment."

"Kensuke, I can do it, too-oo," Karin sang, in auto-tune, as well.

She said in a normal voice, "Just _don't _tell anyone. Imadori thinks that it sucked."

"Humans and their culture of entertainment," he scoffed.

They pressed lips and continued to roll around on the couch.

Meanwhile, Karen was chatting with Imadori, who was concerned.

"Hey, Imadori," she asked, "How come you gave me your Butler?"

"Well, the minute I heard about it," he explained, "I thought I'd give Karin a male counterpart. The Butlers for Hire were out, but they _wouldn't _let me in the front gate. I tried to reason with them, by explaining that it was for my girlfriend."

"And they let you in?" Karen asked, "But why did they kick you out in the first place?"

Imadori then sang what he did, the first time he visited Maidens for Hire:

_(Imadori): Ichi, they always think of me as a pervert  
>Ichi, they always think of me as scum<br>Ichi, I wanted a Maiden so badly  
>then how come I didn't get one? How come?<em>

_I visited the company, hoping for one  
>The Maiden asked what I would like (<em>She works there._)  
>I told her to get me one with a bust that bigger than D<br>but she just… said no… and take a hike…_

_Ichi, this is stupid; I got no Maiden  
>Ichi, I was robbed of a dream<br>Ichi, I'm mad that they didn't get me a Maiden  
>But you showed me, what it seems<em>

_(Ichijou): It was a favor. You were so down  
>I wanted to get you her as a gift<br>But then I recall, they can make some custom-made  
>I wanted to get your spirits a lift<em>

"Aw, gee, thanks," Imadori said, "But you really shouldn't have."

Ichijou replied, "I know. But you were sad. If it meant that you wanted to be yourself, after you had a Maiden, I'm cool. You'll get used to losing Karin."

Imadori then cried, "It would've been a Mikoto Maiden…"

Karen then sang:

_(Ichijou): Imadori, I'm afraid that I never told you this  
>Hanai had a Maiden, like you (<em>Imadori: I remember…_)  
>But then, she died… after saving his life<br>(Imadori): _YOU'RE CRAZY!_ That psycho Maiden did that? _Is this true?

Karen nodded and continued:

_(Ichijou): Imadori, I tell you that it was so sad  
>(Imadori): Ichi, what did it have to do with me?<br>(Ichijou): It's simple; it's because that a Maiden tends to help  
>for people like you and me<em>

_You were blinded by her, losing your own self  
>But she saved you, reliving your well-being<br>(Imadori): And that was why, I said to her that we would part ways  
>But she WAS the best singer I've ever seen<em>

They both held hands and sang together:

_(Both): Karin was the Maiden we've ever seen  
>having her was the best of all<br>(Imadori): You want to know why I gave you Kensuke?  
>(Ichijou): Yes, I do; I want to know<br>(Imadori): It's because that we want to be identical_

He winked, "In dating and looks, of course."

Karen then smiled, "So, I see when the Butlers arrived, you wanted to give me Kensuke."

"Indeed, I did," he said.

"But… How _did_ you get me a Butler?"

"Oh, they do a little thing called… _Online Shopping_?"

"OH? It was an online gift?"

"Of course. You _don't _get a Maiden _personally, _all the time. Pretty clever, huh?"

Ichijou giggled and said, "Wow, Imadori. So, when you decided to order me a Butler for Hire, you wanted to make us identical."

Imadori smiled, "Exactly. But to tell you the truth, I _never _went to the front gate. I just said that, just so you'd listen."

She held his hand and they walked together.

"Well, thank you," she said, "He was sure cute. Karin loves him, too."

Imadori then moaned, "Well, let's hope I don't run into Lara on our date."

"Of course not," Ichijou spoke, "She's still troubled and angry about the Kensuke Butler for Hire."

"Good to hear," he sighed in relief, "Just so you know, I want _one day _without her."

**XXXXX**

The following evening, Karen came home and found that her place was completely clean. She nodded and said that her Maiden and Butler were amazing. However, she found some leftover clutter on the floor. The clutter was, in fact, Kensuke's jacket.

"Kensuke's blazer?" She thought, "Why did he leave this?"

She then went to the living room, only to find Karin's bonnet on the couch. She picked it up and held it tight.

"What's going on?" She cried, "Is this because of Lara?"

Of course, she was wrong. She heard the sound of giggling in the bedroom. She rushed over and found her robots, holding each other, giving kisses, and whispering at each other. Karen Ichijou was completely shocked.

"You're so cute," Karin whispered.

"Same to you," Kensuke whispered back.

Karen was absolutely livid. She stomped her foot down and cried, "WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?"

They gasped and saw Ichijou angry.

"Miss Ichijou," Karin stammered, "What a surprise… We thought you-."

"Oh, well," Kensuke smiled nervously, "We were exchanging tips on… on, uh…"

Karen took a deep breath and calmed down. She then bellowed, "What were you two doing?"

Before they could answer, Karen then stated, "You know what… How's this? Tomorrow, you two explain to me what is going on here!"

She huffed to her bed and went to sleep. The Maiden and Butler were scared.

"I wonder…" Karin asked, "Is she gonna get rid of us?"

They hugged each other, knowing what Ichijou will do to them.

"I'm still here, babe," he said.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And now… Intermission.<strong>_

_**Or, if you're reading this, the show will go on… next week.**_


	8. Drama in D Minor

_**Chapter 7  
>Drama in "D" Minor<br>**__(You know what I mean…)_

* * *

><p>The next morning, Karen stepped towards her Maiden and Butler and was completely disappointed in them.<p>

"The good thing about it is that you cleaned my house for me," she snapped, "But why on earth would you kiss?"

Kensuke declared, "I'm sorry. It was my fault, Miss Ichijou."

Karin snapped, "NO! I was the one who'd made him love me. If anyo-."

"No, my darling, I'll take full responsibility."

"Oh, Kensuke, I cannot let you go through such trou-."

"ENOUGH!" Ichijou shrieked, "I don't care _who _started it! You two didn't have to kiss!"

She then blushed and thought, "Perhaps… it's like me and Imadori."

"Tell me," Karin proclaimed, "Are you against our love?"

Ichijou asked, "What do you mean? I don't approve of your tonsil hockey, but…"

Karin stood up and sang:

_(Karin): Don't you see?  
>Don't you get it?<br>Don't you fully understand?_

_Won't you know?  
>Won't you believe me?<br>Won't you get what I say?_

_It's not just service  
>or any type of program<br>It's the love we take  
>and THAT is the way I am…<em>

She grabbed Kensuke and kissed him.

_(Karin): I love my prince  
>I love my hunk<br>I love the way he moves to serve_

_He's a dream  
>Please, don't judge me<br>He's twice as that perv_

_(Kensuke): Oh, Karin, you're thoughtful  
>My darling little girl<br>You know that you send me  
>in your Maiden world<em>

_(Karin): Kensuke, I know  
>what we're doing is wrong…<em>

_(Karen): _IT IS!

_(Both): That is why we address to her  
>in… this… song…<em>

Karen then shook her head and was not amused, "Okay, listen. You know what? _Maybe _I am living in an alternate dimension, up-close! You two falling in love, with the likeness of myself and Imadori… I cannot believe…"

Karin bowed and apologized, "I'm sorry… Please don't be mad at us. I know it's against our prime programming, but…"

Karen approached her and was angry. She reached for her button and then said, "I know, and I forgive you. But I need to think about it. But, until I return from school, your services are temporary suspended!"

Kensuke gasped, "What are you doing?"

Karin whimpered, "Wait, you mean…"

Karen griped, "Maybe you two need to learn to be Maidens and Butlers; NOT LOVERS!"

She pressed the button, as Karin cried, "KEN-!"

She dropped to her knees, collapsing like a doll.

"KARIN!" He cried, as he cradled the deactivated Maiden.

Ichijou then felt saddened for what she did, "It was for the best. Maybe then you'll understand. You're _not _Imadori and myself, understand?"

"You didn't have to turn her off," he said in sadness.

"I don't care," Ichijou responded, "Listen… I know it was bad of me, and I hope you forgive me, but I cannot let you date her."

Kensuke jeered, "You ain't my mother."

Karen carried the prone Karin and put her in the closet. She shut the door and locked it. She then turned to Kensuke and held his hands.

"Kensuke," she asked, "Will you promise me _not _to do anything drastic, until I return?"

"I promise," he said, as Karen left to go to school.

"We'll talk about this later," she added, "And _then _we'll do something about you."

She left, as Kensuke sat by the door. He was upset that his love of his life is deactivated and put away, locked up, away from him.

"Karin," he whispered, "This is not supposed to happen. Miss Ichijou shouldn't do this. I love you, Karin. Karin…"

He held the door and started to sigh in disappointment.

He began to hear her words:

_Oh, Kensuke… wherefore art thou?_

Kensuke let out a tear and whispered, "Karin…"

**XXXXX**

At school, Ichijou was practicing with her band. However, she felt uneasy. Ever since last night _and _this morning, she felt bad.

"Hey, you okay?" Megumi Sagano asked, "You don't feel well?"

Tsumugi Yuuki added, "Did something happen at home?"

Karen replied, "Well, no. Karin had been acting badly lately."

Megumi whined, "Oh, come on! Your Maiden for Hire? That is stupid!"

Karen groaned, "STUPID? I saw her kissing my new Butler for Hire; and the other way around."

They all gasped.

Megumi cried out, "That was SO awesome! I cannot believe that two self-serving animatrons are in a romantic moment!"

Karen shouted, "IT'S NOT AWESOME! I just… it's almost… Oh, I cannot say it!"

Megumi sneered, "Oh, totally. You and Imadori are like them."

Karen then sang:

_(Ichijou): You're kidding me?  
>I'm like them?<br>NO WAY!_

_(Megumi): Don't fight it  
>It's true<br>Give your say_

_(Ichijou): What I saw was demeaning  
>(Megumi): At least it wasn't cleaning<br>(Takeichi Fuyuki): Did they give out lots of skin?  
>(Ichijou): Where'd you get off saying that?<br>(Yuuki): Come on, Ichijou; just be honest  
>(Fuyuki): You can tell why it bothers you<br>(Megumi): Like, totally! And a great idea!  
>(Ichijou): Do I have to?<br>(ALL): Yes, you do!  
>(Oji Karasuma): <em>I don't… actually.

Karen held her breathe and exclaimed in song:

_(Ichijou): When I got home, I saw some clothes  
>And those clothes, they weren't mine<br>I saw Kensuke's shirt  
>and Karin's bonnet, too<br>and THAT was when I felt surprised!_

_I am against the love of these two  
>Would you date a robot, if you do?<br>(Megumi): I find it very dull  
>(Fuyuki): Not very dull, at all<br>(Ichijou): I'm so against the love of these two_

_Now, when I date Imadori, that was big  
>We never kissed a lot; that's no lie<br>He always think of me  
>(Yuuki): Without thinking of the D<br>(Ichijou): But he and Kensuke are never alike_

_I am against the love of these two  
>It's not perfect, but what can you do?<br>(Fuyuki): I can't believe it's love  
>(Megumi): Or a sign from above<br>(Karasuma): _Or below…  
><em>(Ichijou): I'm so against the love of these two<em>

Yuuki then asked, "By 'these two', you're referring to your robots?"

Ichijou snapped, "YES! Would a robot date a robot? My answer is yes, unless they serve you!"

Karasuma said, "Perhaps you can look at it in another way. Why not ask the Maiden and Butler if they could do both."

"BOTH?" Ichijou screamed.

_(Ichijou): I am against the love of these two  
>And doing both is never what they'd do<br>I hate those robots dating  
>(Megumi): Give the gift of love and hating!<br>(Yuuki): What's with you with the love of these two?_

_(Fuyuki): I'm so for the love of these two (_It's natural!_)_

_(Karasuma): _You really have to think of this thing through.  
><em>(Ichijou): I'm so against the love…<br>of you know who!_

Ichijou sat down in sudden hate towards Karin and Kensuke.

"I hate _Pleasure Mode,_" she said, "True that they cannot you it on me, but Imadori would think otherwise."

Fuyuki smiled, "It's okay. It's best to use them for cooking, cleaning, serving, and other stuff."

Megumi added, "He's right. So they had a few glitches of love. Duh. You should call the company to repair them."

Karen then said, "No… I'm afraid that they're _all working functionally_. I just don't get it at all…"

Karasuma then stated, "Well, how about we ask them what they want, since they'd love each other? If they suddenly feel like they're dating, maybe we should watch them. Your Maiden and Butler are interesting, but you need to seek inside them to learn what _they _want."

Karen then left the room to think, as Megumi praised him, "Karasuma! That was awesome words!"

Karasuma asked, "You think so?"

**XXXXX**

Karen was sitting in the hallway, worried about Karin.

"I think maybe I was too hard on her," she thought, "I _did _say that she'd _never _date him."

She got up and was convinced, "I get it now. But first, I have to talk to Imadori about this."

**CRASH!**

Speak of the devil! Imadori was sailing to the floor, with a black-eye and a bloody nose. Karen rushed over him and held him tight, "What happened?"

He groaned, "Suo… Iron fist… crushed face… D… D… D… D…"

He fainted, as Ichijou was confused.

"If you _ever _do that again, I _will _crush _more _than your face!" Mikoto screamed, from the classroom.

Ichijou smiled and said, "Oh, thank goodness that you didn't lose your looks," she whispered.

Hours later, she and Imadori had a chat together. She was worried that because of Imadori, her gifts began to love each other.

"Oh, so, you're mad at your Maiden and Butler for the love they had?" He sighed.

Ichijou squawked, "Are you crazy? Of course, I am mad! It's just that in our dates, we never met to kiss a lot."

Imadori said, "You crazy? Ichi, listen… you and have different wavelengths. You and I are fans of Dojibiron, and your robots sang the theme song perfectly. Tell me that in our dates that we never kiss."

"Well, just this one time…"

"And that's my point! You cannot be mad at them for falling in love. Let's face it! I'm _not _robo-sexual, either!"

"Is that a problem?"

"No. But knowing you, you'd be able to forgive them. Personally, I'd want to date a Maiden with D-cup breasts."

"But, you're not getting one at all?"

"No. Not yet. If I own _two _Maidens, I'd disapprove the love making towards each other, unless to me. I'm _no _King of Everything!"

Karen then nodded and said, "You're right. You made a very stern point. My robots love each other, and I have become a strict parent."

"Ichi, Ichi, Ichi," he scoffed, "You just don't get it. I can allow it, but just not _all _the time."

Karen then said, "You're right. I think I understand. But the reason you gave me Kensuke was to have a friend for me _and _to have the same Karen and Imadori."

She then declared, "But… Kensuke will be with me, but Karin is grounded. She has to learn about love to a user… ONLY!"

Imadori then grinned, "Good for you. I won't hold back."

He then snickered, "When I'm old enough, I'm getting a Maiden of you with D-cups. That… or one with Lara. A Mikoto Maiden is out of the question, since the who-."

But, from out of nowhere, Lara strangled him by the neck.

"If you _dare _make a Lara Maiden, Lara will make you wish you _had _one!" She growled, as Karen stepped back.

She then walked away, thinking about what everyone said to her.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Kensuke sat by the closet door, with Karin inside the closet. He sighed and then sang:

_(Kensuke): Karin, oh, Karin  
>Karin, I miss you so<br>Karin, oh, Karin  
>Please say it ain't so<em>

_Karin, my love  
>I love you so dear<br>It wasn't fair of you  
>It could happen to me, I fear<em>

_Karin, my Karin  
>Karin, don't go<br>Your battery is fading  
>That I know<em>

_Karin, oh, Karin  
>Say you stay with me<br>Karin, oh, Karin  
>I want you to love me<em>

Kensuke sighed, as Karin spoke from the echoes:

_(Karin): Kensuke, my darling  
>I miss you so<br>I never meant to hurt you  
>I never even know<em>

_My master caught me  
>We kissed every night<br>She deactivated me  
>It wasn't right<em>

_My Kensuke  
>My Butler for Hire<br>My Kensuke  
>You are my desire<em>

_My Kensuke  
>My one and all<br>Kensuke, my darling  
>Help me, or my heart will fall<em>

Kensuke held the door and started to cry. He dropped to his knees and was wailing for his love.

"I have to get you out," he sobbed, "I love you, Karin. Please, stay with me."

He cried all day, while Karen came home. He wiped his tears and was in attention. Ichijou then ordered, "Oh, hi. Listen, we need to talk."

* * *

><p>"The following day, Kensuke lived to serve Ichijou," Eri narrated, "He was ordered to become a Butler, without <em>any <em>love towards anyone, but Karen. She never once reactivated Karin, since she was punished for her actions, in Ichijou's terms."

Maiden Eri sniffled and said, "That was a sad story. I never knew that her Maiden was so bad. But…"

She then smiled, "But it was love. I'm happy for Ichijou and Kensuke now."

Eri then said, "Well, I know it was sad, but-."

Robot Eri then asked, "So, how _did _Ichijou handle with Kensuke now?"

Eri was scowling and inquired, "What? You want to know what comes next?"

Eri Robot remarked, "Yes. But, it's sad that this story ended. So, never mind."

She lied down and smiled with her eyes closed, "Good night, Miss Eri."

Eri was angered and shouted, "GET UP!"

She sat up in attention and was scared.

"STUPID! You think this story ended in a sad way? I wasn't finished!"

"You weren't? Then, what happened to Karin and Kensuke? And what about Ichijou?"

Eri snapped, "Well, if you just _shut up_, I'll tell you. But I'm afraid that you Maidens will _not _like it."

The Maiden Eri smiled and was awestruck. She listened on and heard the conclusion of the story.

"Kensuke served Karen Ichijou very well," she continued, "But… that very same day… Karen would almost lose her Maiden and Butler… _forever._"

"Tell me," Eri Robot demanded.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Time for an encore… Stay pinned for the final chapter of the Kensuke Arc, next week.<strong>_

_**But first, we shall take one more intermission.**_


	9. The Crescendo

_**Chapter 8  
><strong>__**The Crescendo**_

The following evening, as Eri narrated, Kensuke was serving to Karen, who was a bit relieved. Kensuke worked for her fully, but was still unhappy.

"Kensuke," Ichijou said, "I know that it is rough, but having a service for a while, without Karin is simply invigorating. At least you are not in love with her."

Kensuke huffed, "Madam, I disagree. I may be happy now, but I still love your Maiden for Hire."

Karen sighed, "I understand. But you know that I don't approve of your X-rated fantasies!"

"X-rated?" He gasped, and then retorted, "Oh, no! We may have _Pleasure Mode, _but we don't go _all the way_."

"Well… WHAT ABOUT THE CLOTHES ON THE FLOOR?"

"That was because of a wild mechanical urge. We sometimes strip, if _Pleasure Mode _is used. But towards another Maiden and/or Butler for Hire, it doesn't work that way."

"Then… that moment…"

"Uh-huh. We weren't having _that_."

Karen was lost in thought, but was unconvinced by his remarks.

"As much as I believe you, you're _still _not getting Karin back. As long as she admitted it, she got what she deserved for disobeying her orders. Though, I _do _miss her singing voice."

Kensuke retired to his room… or so Ichijou thought.

She then pondered, "I guess they were right. I _was _too hard on them. I'll make it up to him tomorrow."

She left to sleep in her bed, as Kensuke went to the closet again, looking at the door.

"Karin," he whispered, "I love you…"

He kept whispering her name and held the knob tight. As he turned it a bit, it happened. The door opened by itself. He was shocked and was happy. How the door to the closet was unlocked was a mystery; but nonetheless, he freed Karin. He pressed her red button, reactivating her. She woke up and saw Kensuke, with tears in his eyes.

"Karin," he sobbed, "I miss you so. But, I cannot let you stay with her anymore. I cannot stand her being strict."

"I understand," she replied, "I am _still _her Maiden for Hire, but I don't get why she'd hate our love."

He printed a note, written for Ichijou. He placed it in the closet and shut the door. Karin then whispered to him that they should make out now.

"No," Kensuke said quietly, "We'll have to do this right."

They snuck off to the backdoor and silently shut the door. They ran off, disappearing into the streets.

"Oh, Kensuke!" Karin sang in auto-tune, "This is wild for us!"

Kensuke sang, "She cannot see our love for what it is, so we must leave!"

They both cried, "But we shall return! And we're not coming back… until Karen Ichijou appreciates us!"

They disappeared into the night.

**XXXXX**

"_Dear Karen Ichijou,  
>If you do not see our love for what it is, then I am leaving you, and I'm taking Karin with. SOMEONE left the door unlocked, and I don't know who. We are not coming back, until you see the love we have got.<br>Goodbye, Kensuke, your Butler for Hire  
>P.S.: I am not leaving your services, per se. I'm just sick of you being like a mother that is protective over your kids, especially a Maiden for Hire, like Karin!"<em>

Karen read the note and was shivering in fear. She dropped to her knees and was crying.

She sang:

_(Ichijou): What… have… I… done?  
>What did I do?<br>Why did I punish her  
>my Maiden?<em>

_Why did it happen?  
>How did it so?<br>Kensuke and Karin…  
>They're gone, so…<em>

_Did I do the right thing?  
>Or did I do it wrong?<br>Was it because I was strict  
>or was it the past song?<em>

_I don't even know  
>and I don't care!<br>But I want them back  
>The only question is where…<em>

Karen's friends appear in transparent form, lashing out at Karen… vocally.

"Now the truth is revealed," Megumi declared, "You _never _cared for them, anyway!"

Fuyuki remarked, "And _you _let them go away, after you punish them?"

Yuuki added, "And, besides that… YOU DON'T CARE!"

Karasuma said, "You have no love… you love Imadori, but you don't care about your image in Maiden."

Karen started to shiver and yelp, "Wait… What do you mean?"

They surrounded her and pointed at her, blaming Karen Ichijou for what she did. Some booming music began:

_(Megumi): Shame on you!  
>(Yuuki): Love crasher!<br>(Fuyuki): Why would you do it?  
>(Megumi): Heart smasher!<em>

_(Fuyuki): I'm disappointed in you!  
>(Ichijou): <em>I'm sorry! _(Yuuki): You're sorry?  
>(Ichijou): I'm truly sorry<br>for what I said! It's true!_

_(Megumi): Stupid robot hater!  
>(Karasuma): You have got no heart…<br>(Megumi): You just lost it  
>from the start<em>

_(Ichijou): I didn't mean to hurt them  
>I was blinded by my rage<br>My Maiden and Butler for Hire  
>took their love up, page-by-page<em>

_(FuyukI): Blinded? More like jealous!  
>Jealous by your rule!<br>(Megumi): What would Imadori say?  
>(ALL): YOU ARE SUCH A FOOL!<em>

They pointed at her and shouted names at her. She dropped to her knees and cried a lot.

"NO MORE! NO MORE!" Karen sobbed, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

The figures cried out, "It's your fault! Your fault!"

_(All): It's your fault that they ran away!  
>It's your fault that they have their way!<br>They are in love and love so lots  
>even though they are robots<br>Why didn't you see it their way?_

_(Megumi): It's your fault that they ran away!  
>(Fuyuki): Believe me from a friend, it's not okay!<br>(Ichijou): Their hearts, I didn't jut it  
>(Yuuki): Well, sorry isn't gonna cut it!<br>It's all your fault; and you will pay!_

"What do you mean pay?" Ichijou pleaded.

"You're going to have to suffer it for the rest of your life!" Karasuma shouted, "You abused your Maiden and Butler wrong! And for that…"

They all gave the thumbs-down gesture.

"GO… TO… HELL!" They cried.

"NO!" Ichijou shrieked.

_(ALL): It's all your fault that you lost your way  
>Your heart didn't accept their romantic day<br>(Megumi): Why didn't you leave well enough alone?  
>(Fuyuki): You really didn't adjust your tone<br>(All): It's all your fault they ran away_

_(Karasuma): You're no user…  
>(Yuuki): You treated them dire<br>(Fuyuki): You're like a mother  
>(Karasuma): But more vile…<em>

_(Megumi): Parasite!  
>(Fuyuki): Lovelorn letdown!<br>(Yuuki): Robot hater!  
>(Karasuma): Buzzkiller…<em>

_(Megumi): Uncaring worm!  
>(Yuuki): Love song lecher!<br>(Fuyuki): Disappointment!  
>(Karasuma): What rhymes with killer?<em>

_(Yuuki): Jerk!  
>(Karasuma): Loser!<br>(Fuyuki): Brat!  
>(Yuuki): You… ding-dong!<br>(Megumi): It's all your fault that they're gone!_

_(ALL): IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  
>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!<br>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  
>IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!<em>

She dropped to her hands and legs and wailed loudly, as they continue to blame Ichijou.

"No… stop it…" she whimpered, "No, I'm sorry… Stop it! Stop it!"

She was on all fours and was sobbing. She held her head and shrieked out:

"_**I'M SORRY!"**_

A spotlight was shone on her, as the spirits disappeared. Silence was made, except Ichijou's faint sobbing. A transparent spirit of Imadori appeared and held her tight.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Feel's like an opera, doesn't it?_

* * *

><p>"It's all right," he whispered, "You were too careless. Maidens and Butlers tend to share the same wavelength as humans. You were so blinded by the love they had. It's time you know the truth…"<p>

He sang to her:

_(Imadori): It's time you knew about them  
>These Maidens and Butlers have their own personality<br>Why was it that they clicked  
>It's because it's the natural way to do<em>

_(Ichijou): Maidens have their own heart  
>Butlers have they own personality<br>Why was it that they clicked  
>It's because it's their way of life<em>

_(Imadori): Your Maiden and Butler  
>have been through it all<br>The love they had  
>was not your fault at all<em>

_The robots you had  
>they can love, too<br>They have feelings  
>like me… and you…<em>

Karen got up and was in tears.

_(Imadori): I'm sorry that it went wrong  
>Everybody has their own personality<br>The robots you knew have love  
>It's the natural way to do…<em>

_(Ichijou): My Maiden and Butler are in love…_

_It's the natural… way… of life…_

She wiped her tears and was smiling. Imadori disappeared.

"He's… he's right," she cried, "Karin and Kensuke are like Imadori and me. Because… they're in love."

She went to the phone and tried to call the company to find her Maiden and Butler.

"I just hope I am not too late," she sniveled.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Karin and Kensuke ran off to a vast grassy field. They stopped and were tired.

"So, _this _is where we will spend the rest of our lives together," he said.

She responded, "It'll all be over now. Karen will find us in days. For now, we shall make out to our hearts content."

Karin then was concerned in worry, "Kensuke… I'm sorry, but… as much as I wanted to spend my life with you…"

Kensuke held her tight and cried out, "Don't say it!"

He kneeled down and was holding her hand, "Tell me… if you want to stay with me forever, then say so. But I want us to make it official."

He then asked, "Karin… as your partner for Karen Ichijou, may I ask for your hand… in marriage?"

Karin blushed and was smoking from her head, "M-M-M-Marriage?"

Kensuke then explained, "I know what these humans are capable of. I learned, during your absence, that these people loved each other that they got married."

Karin blushed, "I… I don't…"

Kensuke exclaimed, "Eri Model went on to be a girlfriend! So, why not us become husband and wife? Sure, we may not have kids, but it's different! I love you, Karin, my song bird."

He approached her and whispered, "Say that you will marry me?"

Karin suddenly shook in a weakened state. She then whispered, "Kensuke… I… I… I…"

She collapsed on the ground and was weakening.

She sang in a weak voice:

_(Karin): Kensuke… my darling…  
>Kensuke, my hunk<br>I love you so much  
>My love has a huge chunk<em>

_My heart is so light  
>My heart is pure gold<br>My love is happy  
>And my body isn't old<em>

_And now you're saying that I'm marrying you  
>to stay by your side<br>My darling, I love you so  
>but my feelings I can't hide<em>

_Let me say this now…  
>Before my batteries die…<em>

YES! I'll marry you!  
><em>Because we're in love… you… and… I…<em>

Her eyes started to fade, as Kensuke cradled her.

"Karin! NO!" He cried out.

"I'm sorry, Kensuke," she exclaimed, "Miss Ichijou forgot to plug me in. I only have minutes left, before I die."

"We can recharge you, right?"

"Yes, you can. But, I don't think I can make it."

He then picked her up and ran off to the streets.

**XXXXX**

Shortly after, they arrived at a local church. They saw a girl, dressed as a priestess.

"Excuse me, sister!" He cried out, "Please make it quick! Can you marry us?"

The girl looked at the two robots and let out a smile. She then recognized them.

"Oh, hello, fellow Maiden and Butler," she bowed, "My name is Sister Sarah, or Model #71R1H."

She was the Maiden for Hire that was owned by Sarah Adiemus.

Kensuke cried, "Oh? No need to be introductive now! I need to have her recharged, before our wedding!"

"Wedding?" Sarah robot asked, "Okay, I will. But will your friends come?"

"MAKE IT QUICK!" He shouted, "IT MUST BE PRIVATE!"

Sarah Maiden scolded, "Quiet, you two! _This _is a house of god! You cannot shout so loud."

Kensuke then panted, "Sorry… I was… so… lonely… without her…"

"Then, I shall…" Sarah smiled, "I shall make it so. Please wait."

So, Karin was fully charged and they had their private wedding together. Sarah Maiden then decreed that if they are to be wed, then she must contact the Maidens for Hire Company first, in order to make it finalized. Minutes later, Karin appeared, dressed in an all-white uniform, fitting for the wedding.

She began the services and cut to the chase. Why?

"Oh, dear," she scanned quietly, "Kensuke's battery is fading. I better make it fast."

She made her pleas, as Karin held his hands and spoke, "Kensuke, I love you. Do not let this thing go."

Kensuke then said, "I do…"

Sarah then announced, "I now pronounce you, Husband and Wife for Hire… you may kiss the bride."

They kissed, but then, Kensuke held her tight and started to freeze. His battery was completely dead. He was so busy to recharge Karin that he forgot to recharge _himself_. He froze in place, as Karin looked at his face.

"No…" she sobbed, "Kensuke… No, don't… He cannot die…"  
>Sarah Maiden prayed and whispered, "He'll be recharged soon, but if he doesn't, then god will take him as a lost spirit."<p>

Karin then sang, as her battery was fading:

_(Karin): Kensuke… I'm sorry that you're gone  
>I'm so sad that you lost your life<br>I'm so happy that I'm a Maiden for Hire  
>and I'm glad to be your wife<em>

_Kensuke, no! Kensuke, oh…  
>My happiness shows no end<br>My lovely husband… My lovely Butler…_

Karin kissed Kensuke.

_(Karin): My one and only… friend…_

Her lips pressed onto his, as her battery died. Her lips were touching his, and they were frozen like statues. Sarah Maiden then let out a tear and saw the robots frozen and motionless.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "You were so young, and now… now…"

She started to beep.

"_Incoming message…"_

Sarah learned that Ichijou was on her way. She then sat down and waited for her to arrive.

When she did, Ichijou was rather shocked. Sarah then told her that they were married; but their batteries died out.

"So, after all that," she whispered, "They were in love… and they lost each other. It's like a robotic version of Romeo and Juliet…"

Sarah remarked, "No, it isn't."

"What do you mean?" Karen asked, "They're dead now, right?"

Sarah then winked, "Not really… They can be recharged, though."

"Thank you, sister," she said.

"You're Ichijou, right?" Sarah asked.

"Yeah," Karen said.

She then scolded, "They told me about you and what occurred, the other day, and I'm very disappointed in you."

Karen then bowed to her and kneeled down, "Yes, I know…"

She sang, as she was kneeled down:

_(Ichijou): Sister… I have sinned  
>It's not what god hates<br>Karin and Kensuke  
>loved each other and I berate<em>

_I was upset that they're in love  
>I was upset by the unify<br>I was bad; I was mean  
>I was their anti-romantic guy<em>

_I turned her off, because I disapprove of their care  
>I treated them wrong, because of their wear<br>Now I have done the most awful thing of all  
>And those demons wouldn't stop their call<em>

_Sister, I have sinned…  
>I must repent… because I made a mistake<br>(Sarah Maiden): It's okay, Miss Ichijou… Your sins have been blessed…  
><em>Just never do it again…_  
>I hope it's what you forsake<em>

Sarah then praised, "God hears your prayers, Karen Ichijou."

Karen left, as Sarah also stated that the Maiden and Butler will return to her tomorrow.

"If you can, tell them that I am sorry," Karen said in tears, "And I hope that they'll understand how I feel."

"I will," Sarah Maiden smiled.

However, as she left, one of the sisters called out, "Sister Adiemus, was there music here, right now?"

**XXXXX**

At Ichijou's, the next day, Karin and Kensuke were in attention, as Karen approached them. She dropped to her knees and cried, "I'm sorry! Please forgive me! I didn't mean to hurt you! Imadori and I are one in the same, but we're not like you."

They held up a microphone and sang to her:

_(Kensuke): Hey, Ichijou, don't feel so sad  
>(Karin): You didn't mean to; we're just so glad<br>(Both): And now we have to say to you  
>We love you, too, just like we do-ooh-ooh<br>We love you, too, just like we do_

"We accept your apology and we want to keep serving you proudly," Kensuke smiled, as he held Karen's hand.

"Of services has been altered," Karin smiled, "From now on, we are a two-for-one offer. It's now 2,500 Yen a month for the exclusive pair of _Karin and Kensuke!_"

Karen smiled and cheered, "OH, WOW! I can't believe I'm the only user to own a Maiden and Butler for Hire!"

They both smiled, "The _exclusive _married duet!"

Karen then sang:

_(Ichijou): I'm just so happy, I feel like I'll cry  
>I'm glad you're okay; I thought you might die<br>Oh, don't be dread; I meant what I said  
>But I love you, too, for the love for you two<br>I love you, too, for the love of you two_

_(Kensuke): I love my girl; (Karin): I love my guy  
>(Ichijou): I was so hurt, I deeply cried<br>(All): And we're together, for guaranteed lives!  
>It's our love that keeps us true-ooh<br>It's our love that keeps us true_

Ichijou then asked, "Hey, I wonder if Imadori would sing with us?"

Kosuke appeared and cried, "Hey, sis, can you keep it down? I'm trying to nap!"

Karen smiled, "Sorry, Kosuke. I'm just so happy now."

Kosuke then thought, as he watched the Maiden, Butler, and his sister dance, "Geez… I can't believe I unlocked the closet door, just to teach her a lesson. I guess _that _backfired."

I guess we _now _know who did it earlier.

_(All): Our love is true  
>And together we grew-ooh<br>We're happy we're friends…  
>Me… Me… and you…<em>

They hugged each other, as Karen giggled.

**XXXXX**

The next day at school, Karen went to see Imadori and was happy.

"Imadori," she asked, "Thank you… I love them."

"Okay… I guess…" he said "Say, are you sure that you're okay wit-?"

Karen kissed Imadori. They continued to embrace the kiss, when…

"HEY, ICHIJOU!" Lara screamed, "We have lunch together!"

She saw them kiss, as Lara was _livid beyond belief!_ She grabbed Imadori… and you know the rest. Karen pleaded to her to stop, but she couldn't listen.

"Ichi!" Imadori cried, "HELP!"

"Oh, dear…" Ichijou whimpered, "Lara, let him go now!"

Some things never change, especially since her Maiden and Butler are married.

**XXXXX**

At home, Karin and Kensuke made out with each other, after finishing up their cleaning duties.

"Kensuke," Karin asked, "Is this really right, now?"

Kensuke smirked, "It is… And to tell you the truth, I never lost faith in you."

He sang to her:

_(Kensuke): Karin, oh, Karin  
>Karin, my belle<br>Karin, oh, Karin  
>Karin, you sure are swell<em>

_(Karin): Kensuke, my darling  
>Kensuke, my love<br>I want you so bad  
>but when push comes to shove<em>

_(Both): We found each other  
>right here in this room<br>We're a Maiden and Butler…  
>and we guaranteed…<br>that our love… will always bloom_

They share a kiss together.

* * *

><p>Eri smiled, as she patted her double's head, "Karin and Kensuke were happy; now that they found their love. But they stayed on with Ichijou and provided guaranteed service, from here on. Despite the fact that they're married, they are <em>still <em>a Maiden and Butler for Hire."

The Maiden smiled, "That was beautiful. I'm so glad for my sister, Karin. But, you know…"

"I know… you were thinking if it were you and Whiskers. Well, it's no different."

"How do you know?"

She sang to her:

_(Eri): You and Whiskers  
>are one in the same<br>but you know well  
>that it ain't the same way<em>

"Eri, you have to understand," she said, "You and Whiskers are nowhere near Karin and Kensuke. They have _Karaoke Mode _and you don't."

The robot remarked, "Yes, I know. But… that story…"

_(Eri Maiden): I truly understand…  
>It was so sincere<br>I just had that thought about him…  
>(Eri): <em>Well, I'm still here.

Eri held the robot tight.

_(Both): Now that the story  
>had ended with no gloom<br>Karin and Kensuke…  
>Their one true love…<br>will always… bloom_

She smiled and said, "Your singing is good."

"Thanks," the Maiden complimented, "I _am _you, on occasions."

Eri gave her a kiss and got up from her bed, as Eri Maiden went to sleep.

"That's what happened, when Maidens are stuck with others with _Karaoke Mode_," Eri smiled.

Maiden Eri slept, as she hummed the tune. Eri turned out the light, as she sighed softly.

"Good night, Miss Eri," she whispered.

The Maiden Eri then thought, "I wish I could sing like her. So heavenly… So…"

Her eyes clicked closed and went to _Sleep Mode_.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Karin and Kensuke – <strong>__They went on to stay as Karen Ichijou's Maiden and Butler for Hire for the next two years._

_**Kosuke Imadori – **__He went to his blog and told everyone about his sister's Maiden and Butler. And he hopes someday that he'll own one, too. In fact, he has plans to get five custom models of the cast of Dojibiron._

_**Kyosuke Imadori – **__He remained as the most perverted creep in Yagami High. He was last seen, with a huge black eye, the size of a pineapple, courtesy of Lara Gonzalez._

_**Akira Takano – **__Her reasons were unknown. She DID went on to own a Butler for Hire. You'll see soon enough, in the epilogue._

_**The Sarah Maiden – **__She returned to her home and cared for Sarah Adiemus._

_**Karen's band – **__They continued their practice with their lead singer. They forgot about the Maiden and Butler that hitched._

_**Karen Ichijou – **__She stayed on to receive guaranteed service. She kept her robots for the next two years. She eventually got a raise at Was Burger, just to pay off their services at 2,500 Yen a month._

* * *

><p><em><strong>And thus we ended the Kensuke Arc, with a huge applause.<strong>_

_**The remainder of the story is a combined arc. Stay pinned next week, as two Azumanga teachers' friendship (or lack thereof) are tested by a Butler for Hire, in the next chapter.**_

_**And now… La canzone di amore è rifinita…**_

* * *

><p>Eri Maiden, in her guise, was at the Karaoke Bar, singing her heart out, trying to sing heavenly, just like Karin and Kensuke. However, her singing was completely perfect, but not <em>that <em>perfect. Her friends clapped along, as Eri continued to sing.

"Wow! Eri sang like a love bird!" Tenma cheered.

Mikoto grew concerned, "Yes… perhaps, _too _perfect…"

For some reason, Eri Robot scored a 91 in karaoke. It wasn't perfect at all!_ (Told ya…)_ When she finished, she bowed and blushed.

"Thank you," she meekly said through the microphone.

Tenma cheered, "ONE MORE TIME!"

Eri Maiden said, "Uh, Miss Ten-, I mean, Tenma, can we let someone else sing?"


	10. My Hiro

_**Chapter 9  
>My Hiro<strong>_

Butlers for Hire was a huge success, since it was produced in three months. As the company grew, the profits went up. The perfect servants in the world have been sold around the Japan area. Everyone bought a Butler for Hire, whether they had a Maiden or not. These high-class Butlers were top of the line. They have pleased users, helped users, even love users… in any way.

But on very rare occasions, someone tends to marry a Maiden or Butler for Hire, just to make them happy. Let's find out.

It happened on a brisk October morning, Minamo Kurosawa, a Phys Ed teacher from Yomi's old high school, had a phone call from her mother. She wanted to know if she was ready to find a suitable husband for her.

"I know… I _do _want to get one, but it's just…" she said, "I just don't seem to feel up to it yet. I may be at my thirties, but I'm just not ready yet… And what's worse is that everything is fading."

Her mother said from the phone, "Well, how about you take a test? I hope you'll find the right guy. When I say test, why not rent a man?"

"You mean those Maiden for Hires that Miss Mizuhara, my former student, produced?"

"No. They're Butlers for Hire. They tend to serve people, almost as much as the Maidens. Well, if you buy one and test him, maybe you'll find the right man."

"I should check it out, when I can."

She hung up, as she heard the doorbell.

"Yeah, yeah," Kurosawa muttered, "Door's open."

The door busted open, showing a woman with a green casual dress.

"Yo, Nyamo!" She cheered, "I wanted to talk to you!"

* * *

><p><em>This woman with the rowdy complexion is Minamo's friend and English teacher, Yukari Tanizaki. Growing up, she and Nya-, uh, Minamo were best friends, or lack thereof. They went to the same college together. Uh, why was she called Kurosawa the name "Nyamo"? Simple, it was a nickname given by Yukari, herself.<br>Like Nyamo, Yukari is single. She also cared for her former students… if she weren't making the newer ones miserable enough._

* * *

><p>She approached her and said, "Can you believe it? It seems <em>two <em>of our alumnae, Takino and Mizuhara, had produced Maidens for Hire. It's nothing more than a whole bunch of machines."

Minamo then sighed, "Yeah. Who'd guess that there was a future for them in automation? I was just thinking of one, too."

"Dude! I SO want one! Maybe I'll have a Maiden like you."

"SHUT UP! I don't want to talk about it! Besides, you couldn't even hold your money!"

"OH? Maybe you'll get a _Male Maiden! _Oh, wait! They DON'T produce them! HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

"They do."

"Huh?"

Minamo then remarked to her, "Have you ever heard of a new item called _Butler for Hire_?"

"Butler for Hire?" Yukari asked in disgust, "What the hell is that? Is it some kind of new beverage?"

"It's Mizuhara's newest innovation," Minamo said, "I heard that it is the next idea for Maidens. They say that they provide guaranteed service, just like Maidens, but different."

Yukari ranted, "I never even heard of these Butlers or Maidens… but one of my ex-students owning and creating a Butler? How perverted!"

"At least it's equal," Minamo said, "And here I thought it would be feminine only. I've heard all about it on the news. It turns out that Yomi had a partner, I think namely Miss Takino, unless she had long blonde hair."

Yukari then snuffed, knowing that Nyamo is doing this, just for having a lover. She then laughed at her and jeered at her.

"Nyamo is dating a robot! Nyamo is a robo-fetish!" She taunted, "You can't even handle a single guy. It's no wonder that you're single."

Minamo began to fight at Yukari. They were brawling for a while in her room.

"SHUT UP!" Minamo shouted, "It's only a test! I'm just trying it out!"

Yukari blasted, "You think a mechanical man will please you? HA, HA, HA, HA, HA!"

**XXXXX**

That evening, Minamo went to her computer and looked for the Maiden for Hire site.

"I wonder if the company has online shopping," she thought.

_Now, we're gonna show you how you get a Maiden or Butler for Hire, via internet._

She found it. It was a small site, which has a flashy display and a slideshow. She found a link that says "Shop". The shopping site showed a display of pre-made Maiden/Butler avatars on the page. She couldn't decide, until she then clicked on a small link that says "Customize".

"I guess this is it," she said, "I'm going to need to learn more about this."

The screen showed a small cartoon-style Maiden that looked like Eri, speaking in beeps. Her speech balloon said: _"Welcome to Maidens for Hire Online. We are here for your guaranteed service. Before we do, we would like to make the choice of which type would you want."_

"Oh? Who's she?" She informed, "She looked cute."

She then clicked "Butler", "Customize", and "Delivery". She then chose what type of customizing items she chose:

_Hair: Short and black  
>Eyes: Blue<br>Height: 6'0"  
>Personality: Casual<br>Mode style: Adult, Family, Teen, or Other_

Minamo chose "Other".

"I wonder what Mode style means?" She thought, as she clicked "Order".

The Eri avatar appeared and her speech balloon said: _"Thank you for your creation! Customized Models go up to 2,500 Yen, depending on whom or what you own. Before we depart, please leave your name and information for delivery."_

She typed in her information and smiled, "This is wonderful! Yukari isn't gonna ruin it."

The speech balloon said: _"Thank you for your purchase, Miss User. Delivery occurs in one week. Your payment will be billed after the first month of his service. Thank you for shopping at Maidens for Hire."_

"One week," she thought, "I hope they use that time to install him newer functions. But what the heck does a Butler do?"

She then found the FAQ screen to learn about the Butlers. She read it all, including its own programming; she also learned that a girl named Eri Sawachika created the concept of Butlers for Hire.

"Oh. So, Mizuhara provided the authorization," she thought.

She was shocked by its _Pleasure Mode_ and smiling about its faultless driving.

"Awesome!" Minamo cheered, "He'll be a better driver than that road hog/road rage expert, Yukari. I think I showed that lazy English teacher about messing with my life."

She laughed sadistically, knowing that she has _not only _one-upped Yukari, but she has a guy of her own… or somewhat.

**XXXXX**

One week later, her Butler arrived inside a giant cardboard box. However, there were _two _cardboard boxes.

"Where's Yukari when you need her?" She thought, "Maybe then, I'll need some help carrying these two boxes."

All by her lonesome, she brought the two boxes in. One of the boxes said:  
><em>"To Minamo Kurosawa, of Tokyo, Japan; From Maidens for Hire Co. in Yagami."<em>

The other box was unlabelled. She opened the box and pulled out his new Butler, who was wearing a bright black tuxedo and with short black hair and black eyes. She stood her straight and plugged him in. She then looked at the other box and opened it, pulling out a woman with long brown hair and a sweater. She was gasping for air.

"MAN! How many minutes did it take to wait for you to guess?" She spoke at Minamo.

"What the hell are you doing here, Yukari?" Minamo shouted.

Yukari was actually playing a trick on Nyamo. That explains the extra box. She was about to jeer at her, until she took a glimpse of the Butler.

"Huh?" She asked, "Is he the robot you ordered?"

"Yes," Minamo said, "and I'll thank you _not _to treat him like garbage! He's brand new. Help me turn him on, okay?"

"Whatever," Yukari scoffed.

She then read the pamphlet:

"_Congratulations on your new Butler for Hire. His name is Hiro. Model #H-170. He is here for your guaranteed service."_

"Hiro?" Yukari asked, "What a lame ass name."  
>"SHUSH!" She shouted, "It says here that we must turn him on by pressing his button on his-."<p>

**CLICK!**

Yukari found it, before Minamo said that it was in his back.

"WAIT UNTIL I FINISHED!" Minamo shrieked.

They looked at the Butler, as he stood straight with his eyes opened. He bowed to them and introduced himself.

* * *

><p><em>By the way: Hiro is completely identical to School Rumble's Hiroyoshi Asou.<em>

* * *

><p>"Good evening, ladies," he introduced himself, "I am a Butler for Hire. My name is Hiro."<p>

Minamo blushed, as she looked at his serious face, "Hello, Hiro."

"Oh, brother…" Yukari snuffed.

"I am here for your guaranteed service, by serving to your every whim, Miss Kurosawa," Hiro added.

Yukari gasped, "How did he know your name?"

Minamo scoffed, "I guess it's because I own him! No, duh…"

"Would you like to be seated, madam?" He asked, "I want to serve you tea."

He left in a calm and steady step, as Yukari was in disgust. She mimicked sarcastically, "I'm here for you guaranteed service, Nyamo. Please have some tea, Nyamo."

She jeered, "He's nothing but a boring robot."

"Get used to the name calling, Tanizaki," Minamo snuffed with a smirk, "_He's _going to be my steady. Yep, Miss Mizuhara and her partner have outdone themselves."

Yukari was stifled in giggles. She then laughed, "YOU? You're dating an android? This is so funny! I cannot believe that this is happening! Next thing you'll tell me is that you're taking him for a trip to _Kurosawa Country_!"

Kurosawa was so livid that she threw Yukari into the box, which she came in with earlier.

"Oh, go soak your fat head," she huffed, "Now, get out!"

She closed the box and kicked it out of her house. The box slid off to the front door, as Minamo slammed it.

"And keep your love life to yourself, thank you!" She cried out.

Yukari popped out and growled, "She'll never get married; even with _that _thing. Stupid Butthead for Hire, or whatever you call it… You'll be sorry, Nyamo. It won't last."

**XXXXX**

The following hour, Hiro served her some tea. She took a sip and ordered him to rub her feet.

"Anything you say, Miss Kurosawa," he said, as he kneeled down.

He proceeded to rub her feet. Minamo sighed, as she felt relief in herself.

"Madam… Who was that girl that left?" Hiro asked.

Minamo sighed, "Oh, her? That was Tanizaki. She is such a rowdy one. I suggest that you stay away from her."

"Nonsense!" Hiro called, "Every human is equal. We live to serve, even the friends of a user for a Butler for Hire."

"Trust me… oh… ah… she's the _only… _AH! The only tension I need… ooh… removed…" she moaned.

"Does she bug you?"

"A lot."

"How rude. How long have you known her?"

"About over ten years. We used to go to the same college together. We also go to the same school together as staff."

She then thought of what Yukari said in the past:

"_P.E. Teachers are so stupid!"_

"I… I'm a P.E. Teacher," she muttered.

"It's all right, Miss Kurosawa," Hiro replied, "P.E. teachers are _always_ perfect for exercise. They're never for smart teaching, but that's why the schools teach Physical Education. You, Madam Minamo, are no stupid woman; your smartness in athletics shows prowess."

"Really?" She was astonished, "You're the first person, since ever, to tell me that."

He stood up and held her shoulders, "Was it bad?"

"Oh, no. You were honest."

"Indeed, I am."

They went closer to each other's faces.

"Oh, Hiro…" she blushed.

She approached his face, closed her eyes, and was about to kiss, until…

**DING!**

"The cookies must be done," he said, as he went to the kitchen.

Minamo flopped down on the couch and sighed in disappointment, "Well, not today…"

She then sat straight and said, "Well, I hope its _Pleasure Mode _will do the trick. But not tonight, or _any _night; I want to see how long I'll get used to him."

She shook her head and fixed her hair, "Maybe I'll pop the question to him, but not yet. Besides, I almost lost myself there."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Minamo surely wants to marry this Butler for Hire. Sadly, is it right to marry robots? The answer is no. It'll offend Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika.<strong>_

_**Next week, we'll see how she'll work out with Hiro… and Yukari…**_


	11. The PE Teacher's Proposal

_**Chapter 10  
>The P.E. Teacher's Proposal<strong>_

The following afternoon at school, Kurosawa was busy in her desk with her scheduling for the semester. Yukari appeared and was worried. Of course, knowing Yukari Tanizaki, she'd go full-on taunting. But after yesterday, she didn't feel like it.

"Hey, Minamo," she calmly asked, "Listen, about what I said… I meant it, but only because it feels wrong."

Minamo stated, "Listen, I know it wasn't right of you to do that, but you should know that it's not me."

"How come?"

"Me, dating a robot, is so… wrong. I'm just using him for tests. I want to see if I can use the right words of communication to do for a marriage proposal."

Yukari then fiddled at Minamo's blouse, which was missing a button. She inquired, "OH? Then explain _this!_"

Minamo blushed and responded, "Well… last night, after I kicked you out, I kind of have an _intimate_ moment with Hiro."

Yukari smiled evilly and chuckled, "Give me a break! You are such a pure woman…"

Minamo then said, "Well, last night, he and I have talked, after tea. I wanted to talk to him about his skills. Butlers and Maidens are not one in the same. After that, I was completely flushed. My heart… it felt… so…"

She trailed off, "But then… we kind of… had… magic in the air… and… and… and we kiss… and we… make out…"

Yukari was shocked. She cried out, "YOU'RE KIDDING!"

She laughed boisterously, as Minamo blushed completely red.

"Oh, like _you _would afford a Maiden or Butler!" She snapped.

Yukari then requested, "Nyamo! If you think that you are going to waste away your whole life for a man, who is nothing but an android, you're crazy! I forbid you to waste it!"

"Yukari! Enough!" She cried, "I don't care! He and I are compatible! We're like… _Shareware._"

"Nyamo… you're _not _a robot."

"I'm just making a point!"

"Whatever… As much as I intend to see you fail a robo-romance, include me **out** of your _love-fest_!" She huffed, as she left the staff room.

She cried out, "ENJOY YOUR MANDROID!"

Minamo was embarrassed and stunned, since Yukari was berated her. Mister Kimura then asked, "Is it true? Is it true that you have a-?"

Nyamo sighed and whimpered, "Leave me alone…"

**XXXXX**

The next night, Minamo was completely upset. She was on the couch, feeling blue, and was very hurt.

"Yukari," she thought, "It's not like that. Sure, Hiro is certainly a great Butler, but he's not like a real man."

Hiro arrived, holding up a small rice platter. He then served it to her.

"Thanks," she said, as she had a piece.

"So, my madam," Hiro exclaimed, "Is Miss Tanizaki showing up?"

"I'm afraid not, Hiro," she said, "I was gonna tell you that she's gone from this house, but I feel that her presence here will damage everything between you and me."

She took a sip of tea and added, "Also, I'm not sure if I can tell the truth about you and me."

Hiro then blushed and sat down with her, "My madam, I know in your heart that you want to make out with me, right?"

"You have _Pleasure Mode, _right?"

"Of course."

"Then… why do I feel bad? I lied to Yukari about last night with me and you."

"Of course. Lying is wrong. All you did was you took a bath and went to sleep, while I retired to my room."

It turns out Minamo lied to Yukari. She never intended to make out with her Butler… yet. If she did, Yukari would have a field day.

Hiro asked, "Yes, madam… and about last night… Did you really want to kiss me?"

Minamo nodded, as Hiro explained, "So… do it. I'm okay with it. Many of our users are 80% over 18; and you're way older."

She gasped, "Uh, no, I wouldn't… Not yet… It's just that I… that I…"

Hiro smiled and held her tight. They were about to kiss, when he beeped.

"Oh, time to recharge," he said, as he got up, "Perhaps we should continue this conversation and duty tomorrow night. It's always perfect to kiss me at night."

Minamo held her tears and said, "Okay. But make sure that you're fully charged up."

Hiro nodded and retired to his room. Minamo got up and punched the pillow on her couch.

"DAMN IT!" She screamed, "I was… I was… I was SO CLOSE!"

She lied on the couch, crying in disappointment.

**XXXXX**

Minamo Kurosawa lasted about two weeks, without making out with Hiro. She also fibbed at Yukari, knowing that she made out with him. Kurosawa never enjoyed love for him, but she found that his services became useful, yet profound. She grew to respect him, and hopes that one day she'll get to him, when the time was right.

By around November, she sat by her Butler for Hire and giggled, since it was the proper time for Thanksgiving. She proposed that for the holiday, she'd invite her old classmates, including Yomi, to dinner.

Hiro then explained, "Madam, are you sure that you want to do that? Miss Mizuhara might be busy that day. And also, some people enjoy Thanksgiving with other families. Sadly, I know about Miss Mizuhara, but I was created by Miss Sawachika."

"Of course," Kurosawa said, "If you want, I'll invite Yukari, since she has nowhere to go. Chiyo-Chan is in the USA, Takino is gone somewhere, and Mizuhara is busy at your workplace. Perhaps we should invite… _him_."

"Who?" He asked, "Who is it?"

Kurosawa shivered in fear, knowing that she'll invite Kimura to the Thanksgiving party. She turned to Hiro and quickly held him by the arms. And then…

"Hiro…" she whispered.

She kissed him, only trying to ease the pain.

"Madam…" he pleaded.

"I'm sorry," she cried, as she stopped kissing, "I cannot hold this emotion for so long. I… I… I…"

She shrilled, "I…"

She blushed and collapsed on the floor. She fainted. Hiro went down and tried to revive her. As he held her down, he started to tongue kiss her. Nyamo woke up and made out with his Butler for Hire _finally_.

After they stopped, Hiro asked, "You were saying, madam?"

"At Thanksgiving, I should explain the situation…" she exclaimed.

She let her hair down, medium-length, and held him tight, kissing him on the lips. They lasted for about three hours, before Hiro retired to his room to recharge.

Minamo caught her breath and whispered, "I love you… Hiro…"

Smoke came out of her mouth and added, with a beet red face, "What a kisser…"

* * *

><p><em>You're probably wondering why Minamo Kurosawa has medium length hair. Well, ever since Yomi, Tomo, and the others left school to graduate, she decided to let her hair grow out, just so she wanted to meet a suitable boyfriend. Of course, it started when she compared herself with Chiyo-Chan's hair, sans pigtails.<em>

_The rest was history, however, when she had her long hair, all done up in a bun, making her look like her old hairstyle. This, of course, was when after a year passed since the six girls left, Yukari was suddenly confused, when she saw Nyamo with long hair, thinking she saw a new teacher. That's why she has a bun in her hair._

* * *

><p>One week later, she called the only other people available to her Thanksgiving dinner. But she ended up with a minuscule list: <em>Kagura, Kimura, and even Yukari.<em> Sakaki and Kaorin couldn't make it, since they have their own Thanksgiving dinner together with Kaori and Kimurin; plus, Kaorin didn't want to go, because of Kimura. Osaka went to stay with them for that day. And Chihiro, however, was a worker at _Maidens for Hire Co., _so, she's out. And the real Tomo and Chiyo-Chan are _not_ in Japan.

Then came the day that it was the Thanksgiving dinner with friends; as Minamo and Hiro set the cutlery together, she had a mere thought about being together with the Butler she _suddenly _loved.

"Maybe this is destiny," she thought, "I could marry him, because he's perfectly a hottie. Sadly, there are a _couple _of faults to him."

She then blushed at him and said, "Well, I guess on the day of our meal, I have to announce the news in front of everyone. I don't care what."

"What are you looking at?" Hiro retorted.

"OH!" She gasped, "Uh… nothing… Is the turkey going to be ready?"

"We never had a turkey set," Hiro exclaimed, "But do not worry, Madam. I brought along a former Maiden. She has everything in her programming, including cooking."

"When is she arriving?" Nyamo asked.

**DING DONG!**

"I think that's her now," Hiro said.

Minamo answered the door. When she opened it, she saw a Maiden that looked like Tomo, except she was wearing a brown suit with green and orange trim.

"Good day to you, Miss Kurosawa," she greeted, "Happy Thanksgiving from _all _of us in _Maidens for Hire!_"

"Tomo?" She asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, you got me mistaken," she smiled and bowed, "I am a retired Maiden for Hire. I'm Model #8666-."

"Are you lying to me, Takino?" She huffed, "What's with the get-up? Did your friend, Yomi, put you up to this?"

"But… Miss Yomi created… me…" she whimpered.

"And incidentally, weren't you supposed to be in England?" Kurosawa glared.

Tomo Maiden stammered and asked, "Are you… trying to hurt me inside?"

Hiro arrived and announced, "Model #86662426. What a surprise to see you from Yagami."

"Yagami?" Kurosawa thought in confusion, "That's where Hiro is from!"

Tomo Maiden entered the house, holding up a huge ten-pound turkey, over her shoulder.

"GANGWAY!" She announced, "Got ourselves a yard bird 'ere, y'all!"

"She's _like _Tomo… except… What's with the button on her neck?" She thought, thinking that she might be fooled.

"I wonder…"

She approached Tomo and pressed her button.

"No, don't!" Hiro cried.

Tomo was turned off. Her eyes were blank and her body was stiffened. She dropped to the floor, face-first, with a clang. The turkey fell to the floor, as well, but Hiro caught it, before it landed. Tomo Maiden knew that she'd wrap it first, before she came, _if _it fell to the floor. Kurosawa went down and tried to revive Tomo, but couldn't.

Hiro got up and scolded, "What were you thinking? Miss Tomo is our guest! I'll thank you _not _to deactivate her."

Kurosawa gasped, "You mean… _this _Tomo is a robot?"

"AHEM!"

"Sorry… A Maiden?"

I guess even in her confusion, Maidens tend to look like her old students.

**XXXXX**

Tomo was reactivated and introduced herself to Kurosawa.

"Thank you for reactivating me, Nyamo," she bowed, "I am Model #86662426. My name is Tomo and I am Head Supervisor of the _Maidens for Hire – Yagami Branch_."

She then smiled, "And also, I forgive you for that silly mistake earlier."

She glared at her and added, "Don't _ever _do it again…"

Minamo sighed, "Whatever. I didn't know. Your actions _were _like Tomo's. So you used to be a Maiden?"

"Funny you should say that," she smiled, "I was one of the first Maidens to be introduced. I also served for Ayu Takano, the pop idol."

"That name sounded familiar," she thought.

She asked her, "So, Tomo, is it? I understand that you cook well."

"Of course," Tomo bowed, "Hiro has hired me to make sure that everyone gets a worthy dinner, made by us. Miss Mizuhara couldn't make it, because she and her advisor, Takana West, are visiting Mount Fuji for a corporate vacation with the other employees. Miss Sawachika had Thanksgiving plans, as well."

Hiro then explained, "Since Tomo had nothing to do, and her Maiden friend, Eri Model, has a date, I called her over to cook the bird, before the dinner is set."

Tomo sneered, "Of course, this new body I have can lift up to twenty pounds or more. My old body was frail. I'm almost indestructible."

Nyamo smiled and instructed, "Well, as long as we're chatting, why not take the turkey and cook it quickly. The guests are not to arrive until 4."

Hiro then exclaimed, "For these Thanksgiving style occasions, turkeys are to be cooked by 6pm. The time is 11am."

Tomo finished, "And the turkey, by my calculations, will be cooked at 575 degrees for six hours, giving our proper cooking indoctrination."

"If you're really Tomo," Minamo suggested, "You wouldn't even say _indoctrination_."

The robot grinned, "I'm Tomo… in attitude and personality, mostly. What we have said or spoken in our electronic brain is a mystery, but we're advanced."

Hiro bowed, "Miss Tomo, allow me to show you to the kitchen."

Tomo pranced off, with a smile on her face, singing, "Turkey! Turkey! Maidens make the turkey!"

Minamo was left in disgust, "I'm so confused…"

**XXXXXX**

At four in the afternoon, the guests have arrived. Kagura arrived first.

"Yo, coach!" She cried, "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Good to see you again, Kagura! It's been long!" Minamo smiled.

Tomo Maiden let out a concerned look, feeling sad. Both Kagura and Tomo looked at each other.

"Nice to see you again," Kagura smiled falsely.

Tomo grinned in nervousness, "Long time, no see, Miss Kagura."

"You two know each other?" Minamo asked.

"It's a long story," Tomo exclaimed.

Kimura and his family arrived. Kimura was merely burned a bit.

"My wife ruined the dinner," he exclaimed.

"I guess I should've read the instructions properly," his wife smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem," Minamo smiled, "As long as you make yourselves at home."

Tomo Maiden bowed, "Dinner will be ready in two hours, young family."

"Hey, daddy," Kimura's daughter asked, "Who's she?"

"Oh, well, she's a Maiden," Kimura smiled, "She's owned by Miss Kurosawa now."

He then thought, "I wish Maidens had swimsuits."

_Still as secretly perverted…_

"Oh, no," Minamo giggled, "Actually…"

Hiro escorted them to the living room, as Tomo grabbed their coats. Minamo was in embarrassment.

"I don't own Tomo…" she muttered.

But as she was finishing up, Yukari came in, with a six-pack.

"Nyamo!" She cheered, "Let's eat, buddies!"

She stopped and saw Hiro. She let out a huff of anger.

"So… you still have _him, _huh?" She whispered.

"Well, yes," Minamo smiled, "One month passed, and I paid for his services."

She placed her hands on her shoulders and said, "Listen, Nyamo; as your best friend, I must remind you that Hiro is not human. Trust me."

"Get off of me!" She shouted, "Stupid! I know what I am doing."

Tomo approached Yukari and stated, "Madam, alcohol is forbidden in Kurosawa's household. I am confiscating these."

She snatched the six-pack away and walked off. Yukari was livid.

"HEY! ROBO-BIMBO!" She shrieked, "How dare you take my liquor?"

Hiro scolded, "How dare _you _bring alcohol to a dinner party?"

He marked a card and gave it to her. He added, "That's strike one, Miss Yukari, for liquor and rude behavior. By order, Miss Kurosawa wanted a nice, clean, and beer-free party. Also, there is a child present."

Yukari calmed down and growled, "Aw, man…"

Minamo smiled, as Yukari had a very strong concern over the robot that stole her beer, "That Maiden looked familiar…"

"Sure. She looked like Tomo," Nyamo smiled.

"Oh, no wonder," she chortled, "I'll bet she's drinking all my beer."

She griped, "BUT… THAT'S _MY _BEER!"

Minamo patted her back and said, "Sorry. But Maidens _never _drink."

She was right. Tomo Maiden poured the entire beer down the drain, in the kitchen.

"Honestly," she muttered, "What kind of people can present sake, vodka, beer, ale, gin, rum, or _any _alcoholic beverage to a fancy dinner party? Unbelievable…"

Yukari then lied, "Uh, can you tell Tomo-droid that the beer is _non_-alcoholic?"

Minamo dragged her to the living room, "Nice try…"

**XXXXX**

Hiro rang the small bell.

"Dinner is served," he announced.

At the dinner table, everyone was eating their food on the table. As they eat, chatting began to ensue.

Kimura went first, "So, Miss Kurosawa, I hear that you have yourself a Butler for Hire. I kind of had a bad experience over a Maiden for Hire."

* * *

><p><em>This will be presented in "Play form"<em>

(Mrs. Kimura): Oh, yes. My husband almost got killed by the Maiden in long black hair.

(Kagura): Now that you mention it… Sakaki told me about it.

(Kimura): I know. And then Miss Kaorin owned her. I wonder what happened to her.

(Tomo): She is now spare parts. She overheated and became defective.

(Minamo): I'm sorry to hear that.

(Yukari): Blah, blah, blah! I knew you robots are not so perfect.

(Hiro): Madam Kurosawa, how are you enjoying the meal?

(Minamo): Pretty good.

(Hiro): Miss Tanizaki, is this all true about what you said?

(Yukari): Yes. I meant every word about you types.

(Tomo): She's right. We've lost a few good sisters, due to defective ware and sudden accidents.

(Kimura): Didn't my former Sakaki Model survive?

(Kagura): Tomo said so! Sakaki-bot is gone!

(Kimura pauses)

(Kimura): Sorry. I forgot about that conversation.

(Mrs. Kimura): Honey, I haven't. But I forgive you.

(Minamo): So, tell me, Kimura, have you ever thought of another chance at Maidens for Hire?

(Mrs. Kimura): Well, no… But we have been taking care of the house for a while. My daughter wants one, too, but I don't know. My darling husband thinks that he needed one for our domestic disputes only. Sadly, we're not so sure.

(Kagura): Technology sure has been acting weird, huh?

(Minamo): Frankly, yes. There are bound to be glitches or defective merchandise.

(Tomo): Indeed, so.

(Hiro): Yes, always.

(Silence)

(Yukari): So… I want to know about Mizuhara's robots…

(Tomo): Please ask away.

(Yukari): Okay… Tomo… Who created you?

_End of Play form…_

* * *

><p>Tomo Maiden bowed and explained, "Well, I was the very first Maiden, created by Koyomi Mizuhara. And that's it… Hiro, on the other hand, was created by Miss Eri Sawachika of Yagami."<p>

Kimura asked, "Sawachika? You mean the "Sawachika Grant"?"

Hiro shook his head and said, "No. Just Miss Eri. Her company sponsored the line of us Butlers."

"Oh." Yukari said, "Then how come you were created for guaranteed service? You keep saying it all the time, like some kind of catchphrase."

Kagura nodded, "I agree. I've seen about _three _Maiden (Koyomi, Kaori, and Tomo) and _two _Butlers (Kimurin and Hiro) and I keep hearing that _guaranteed service _crap."

Tomo then announced, "THAT information is classified for normal users and _non-_users. If you acquire a set amount of service to your Maiden or Butler, you will learn why we are for guaranteed service, rather than cooking, cleaning, and other normal functions."

"Including love?" Mrs. Kimura asked.

Minamo got up and called out, "ENOUGH!"

Silence occurred. Kurosawa sat down and was quiet.

"Miss Kurosawa," Kimura asked, "Are you okay?"

"Oh, no reason," she sighed.

"Um, shall we continue?" Tomo requested, "We must continue to eat, before the night is over."

They continued to eat, as Minamo announced, "Uh, later tonight, I have an important announcement to make."

Yukari giggled evilly and thought, "I wonder what it is… Maybe she'll quit being a P.E. teacher."

**XXXXX**

After dinner, Minamo went towards Hiro and made her announcement.

"Everyone, and you, Kimura," she said, "As you know, today is the six-week anniversary of my Butler for Hire's appearance in the Kurosawa household. Hiro has provided me with guaranteed service, but… now I grew to care for him."

She turned to him and kneeled down. Yukari was shocked, as the Kimuras were in awe.

Hiro then asked, "What are you doing, Madam?"

Minamo then blushed, "Hiro, my butler… Will you marry me?"

Everyone was shocked.

Yukari gasped, "WHAT?"

Tomo Maiden then huffed in surprise, "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?"

Everyone was stunned, including Hiro.

"Uh, Madam…" Hiro asked, "Why on earth would you-?"

Minamo kissed Hiro, as the crowd was shocked, stunned, astonished, amused, and other surprising feelings… in a good way.

Yukari then got up and went to the front door, "Nyamo… I should go now."

She went out the door.

"I wonder what was wrong with Miss Tanizaki," Kimura asked.

Kagura then smiled, "I guess she took it very well."

But…

"**NOOOOOOO!"**

Yukari shrieked very loudly, over Minamo's announcement.

"Maybe not…" Kagura added.

She returned to the door and called to Minamo, "Nyamo, by the way… Happy Holidays."

After that, she disappeared. Minamo was rather happy, yet upset.

"Yukari," she thought, "You're happy now? I got what I needed."

Tomo glared at Hiro and was angry at him. She thought, "I don't know why, but you _better_ say 'no', Hiro."

* * *

><p><em><strong>This sets up a lot of questions…<strong>_

_**Next week, we set to December, where Minamo and her Butler go out together. Also, how will Yukari take this sudden proposal?**_


	12. The Butler's Unhappy Holiday

_**Chapter 11  
>The Butler's Unhappy Holiday<strong>_

"**NOOOOOOO!" **Yukari screamed in a temper tantrum in her room, the following week, which was December now, **"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOOO!"**

She calmed down, but vaguely, and shouted, "Damn you, Nyamo! You stupid robo-fetish! Then, if you mind, I'll call you _'Nya-robo'_! HUH? You marrying a Butler for Hire? You're a P.E. Teacher, all right! YOU… ARE… STUPID!"

She became calm and then whimpered, "It's not fair… _I'm _the one who should be married first. But Nyarobo marrying a mandroid… is by far, stupid. Haven't she figured it out, now?"

She then whispered repeatedly, "It doesn't count… it doesn't count… it doesn't count…"

I wonder what she means. Of course, she never spoke to Kurosawa for a while.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Hiro then asked Nyamo, while he was presenting her a small plate of fried rice, "Uh, may I ask why you wanted to marry me? You know that I am a robot."

She replied, "Well, it was out of confidence… And since Yukari was present, I thought I'd show her."

"So, what you say was…"

"It was all true," Minamo explained, "You're so hot. Of course, I originally have you as my test subject for my soon-to-be marriage, but…"

She bit her lip and cried out, "Hiro! _YOU _be my husband!"

Hiro then growled, "Madam, you are OFF your rocker! I refuse to marry you! Last week, Tomo Model scolded me for accepting your offer. However, I never gave my answer. Maidens and Butlers are for domestic purposes and our optional romantic pleasures; _not _for matrimony!"

Minamo then let her hair down and got up. She approached him and responded with her face blushed, "Hiro… Please… Say yes…"

"What should I do?" She thought, "Maybe I can make it up to him?"

Hiro bowed and said, "Miss Kurosawa, you may say that I want you, but I guess I have no choice. My services will remain, but ONLY if you call off the engagement. Understand?"

But Minamo answered, "Go… me…"

"What?"

Minamo caressed his body and pleaded, "Go out with me! On Christmas! Please, Hiro! Let's go on a three-day date… somewhere in Downtown Tokyo. I want the answer. I want to make _you _happy! Say that you shall go out with me!"

Hiro bit the bullet and responded, "Oh… okay… but after our date, I shall give you my answer. Of course, if we are to be wed, I must also act like a normal person."

"I can live with that. But NO rambunctious attitude, okay?"

"Agreed. I am calm and courteous, as a standard Maiden Model – Mark 5."

Minamo then asked, "By the way, how shall we travel?"

Hiro then explained, "I'm glad you ask. Our limo services are 200 Yen per daily use, no matter how many times. I'll travel you there in your chosen locale. I'll set up the appropriate date for this gathering between me and you."

Minamo smiled, as her hair waved, "Ahh… what bliss…"

She's happy that a robot is NOT like Yukari and her car.

**XXXXXX**

The following week, at school, speaking terms resumed for Yukari and Minamo. She approached her and was feeling hurt.

"Hey, Nyarobo," she asked, "How are things with Hiro?"

"Nyarobo?" She replied, "Hey, listen. I know what happened back then was all a misunderstanding."

"So, you're _actually _marrying Mister Tin Can?"

"NO! I'm not! I was very romantic for him. Sadly, I don't think there is someone like him…"

"I get it. You wanted to test a man, so you bought a robot to serve you."

"That's pretty much true."

"Well, I don't blame you, Nyarobo. You'll find the right guy for you. But, unfortunately, you marrying Hiro is wrong. It doesn't count if it is a robot."

"WHAT? WHAT? What are you saying?"

Yukari then was angered. She then turned away from Nyarobo, uh, I mean, Nyamo, and muttered, "You'll waste your life… forever…"

"HUH? I'll _waste _my life?" She shouted, "Bull crap! I _am _marrying him and we'll live together forever! It _does _count, because I am married first, _before _you! So, suck it on your remarks!"

Nyamo sat down, feeling very angry. Yukari then started to tear up. She growled and wiped her tears.

"You know what, Nyamo?" She snapped, "You really suck! _Always!_"

She then shouted, as she stepped back, "You'll figure it out, eventually! I may be a drunk and a braggart, as you say, but I am _not _stupid, when it comes to marriage! Go ahead and _get _hitched! Don't come crying to me, if Hiro rejects you!"

She left, leaving Minamo feeling angry, "I don't care what you say, Yukari! Hiro and I… we are one in the same. You are _not _ruining my Christmas date, Yukari!"

She then sat up and went to her homeroom.

Yukari then thought, as she was in her homeroom, "Stupid Nyarobo… Doesn't she realize that man, plus woman, times marriage, equals family?"

It turns out Minamo never thought about it. If she was to marry Hiro, a Butler for Hire, he'd have to be human. Everybody knows that human and robot don't produce kids. Seems to me that Yukari was one of them, who knew about the cycle of life.

As she brooded, her students watched on in fear.

"Whoa, what is she angry about?" A boy asked.

**XXXXX**

At the company, Tomo was notified by Hiro that he will be on a date for Christmas.

In Play/Chat Form, the Maiden and Butler began to communicate in their Chat Functions, which Tomo Maiden or Eri Maiden, the two main Maidens, chat with active Maidens or Butlers:

_Tomo8666: What is this I hear that you are to be wedded?_

_Hiro170: I'm sorry. But on Thanksgiving night, she proposed to me. I couldn't make a reply._

_Tomo8666: Do you know that it violates everything about being a Maiden or Butler? Only Maidens and Butlers can get married, if by choice, ever since Karin and Kensuke._

_Hiro170: And I suppose YOU had problems with love?_

_Tomo8666: DO NOT tempt me! Under our regulations, human love is acquired towards a Maiden and Butler. Matrimony is strictly OUT! Miss Yomi and Miss Eri are NOT like that._

_Hiro170: I know. Madam Kurosawa is only doing this to communicate for her future._

_Tomo8666: Huh?_

_Hiro170: She wanted to test me out as a man to marry, once she gets used to him. I became a subject for the project. Of course… she chose to keep me, just to, as they say, throw egg at her friends._

_Tomo8666: Meaning Tanizaki, right?_

_Hiro170: Yes._

_Tomo8666: That may be so, but I forbid you to violate our services by marrying that stupid P.E. teacher!_

_Hiro170: How did you know about her?_

_Tomo8666: Well, under the situations, I met her, when I was in Hi-._

_Tomo8666 is offline_

Hiro then thought, "Huh? What happened? I want to learn more about her…"

Of course, Hiro didn't know about Tomo… since meanwhile, she finished her chatting in the worst way possible.

"High-gh-gh-gh-gh-gh…" Tomo froze and started to spark and shake.

Ami cried out, "AH! She's malfunctioning!"

Terry came out and repaired her, "Great. The _one time _she uses her chat functions, she suddenly breaks down. She's not use to newer models chatting… in this body, I mean."

Ami proclaimed, "I _told _you we should've upgraded her!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>M4H Disclaimer:<br>**__Ever since Tomo Maiden became an employee to the company, Maidens and Butlers chat, whether in person or via chat room or IM. They always communicate in digital fashion. They freeze and beep, knowing that they are busy chatting to the Main Maiden; in this case, Tomo and Eri. Pretty cool, huh?  
><em>_The scene you just saw with Tomo malfunctioning… Sometimes chatting MAY damage a Maiden, but at a 90% chance that they break down; and let's not forget that Tomo's old body is scrap iron. Her new body is not use to the Instant Chatting feature they have yet.  
>This mode for them is used for emergencies, advice, or requests, if Tomo Maiden or Eri Maiden is not busy. Yomi has yet to upgrade the feature for every robot.<em>

* * *

><p>Then it was Christmas Eve. Yukari got a note from Nyamo. She read it:<p>

_Dear Yukari,  
>Are you enjoying Christmas? Actually, I am having lots of fun with Hiro. He and I are currently having a vacation spot in the Southside Hotel, near Tokyo. Imagine that one of Mizuhara's robots become the perfect (CENSORED) buddy for women like me. In any case, I should return home, just in time for New Year's. We haven't planned our wedding, but we should have it by Valentine's Day.<br>When I return on the 27th, I am going to give you the juiciest story ever.  
>See you in hell, Minamo, or Nyamo, as you call me<em>

Yukari crumpled the note and was angered. She threw the note in the trash and was upset.

"Stupid Nyarobo!" She muttered, "I oughtta smack her in her robo-fetish head."

She went out the front door and had an idea.

"I'm going to ruin her Christmas!" She chuckled evilly, "I'm going to the Southside Hotel and ruin the marriage!"

She slammed the front door and drove off into the snowy roads. However, trouble was brewing, in the form of Mother Nature… and the TV weather lady:

_This just in, from down south of Tokyo: I hope everyone had a white Christmas, because expect a huge blizzard to snow all over the city, by tomorrow. Today is flurries in the area, but a blizzard front is about to strike. If the blizzard comes in, expect to stay indoors._

**XXXXX**

At the hotel, Minamo finished her shower. She approached the Butler, who was sleeping in his chair. She then held him tight and kissed him continuously, with her hair flowing.

She then remembered what Kimura said, as she was congratulated for her marriage:

"_I just wanted to let you know, Miss Kurosawa," he said at the faculty lounge, "Good luck. We're all counting on you."_

"_Huh?" Minamo asked._

_He replied, "I mean, good luck on your marriage."_

_She blushed and smiled, "Thank you. Tell your family that I will invite them soon."_

_Kimura left, as Minamo suddenly sat down in glee._

"I got the best Butler for Hire, the best friends in school, and the best people who created Hiro," she whispered, "When this is over, Miss Yukari will _never _rip on me again."

She got up and went to her bed, waiting for Hiro to reawaken from his charging. However, she waited too long and fell asleep.

**XXXXX**

The next morning, Hiro served her some breakfast that she received from room service. It was a small stack of strawberry pancakes, sided with a glass of orange juice. Minamo woke up and saw her breakfast. She got up and ate her plate.

"May I serve a bite to you?" Hiro asked.

Minamo replied, "No, no. That won't be necessary. However, you can get my clothes. I don't mind a change of attire."

As she took her fork and had a bite of her pancakes, Hiro asked, "What shall I give you: the blue sweater or the red baby-T?"

"Neither," she responded, "Give me the green one."

"But, Madam!" He pleaded.

"Do it!"

He pulled it out and gave it to her. She got up and changed into it. When she came out of the changing screen, she was dressed in a green fur jacket with white trim. She was also wearing a dark green skirt.

"Merry Christmas, my darling Hiro," she sang to him, "How do you like my look?"

Hiro blushed and remarked, "Oh, you look absolutely dashing. But why are you wearing something so revealing?"

Minamo blushed, as she stepped towards Hiro, "Oh, you know what I mean. Ever since you came to my life, you have given me the most wonderful happiness that I have ever received. And now…"

She stroked his tie and whispered to him, "Now we shall be together forever… I have found the right man for marriage."

"Madam Kurosawa," he insisted, "I wanted to go another hour, using my _Pleasure Mode, _but you're treating me as a toy, and _not _a loyal servant."

"No, I _do _mind that you're a servant."

"Then why do you suddenly want to make out with me, all the time?"

"It's all about romance. I wanted to find the right guy who'd appreciate me and treat Yukari like she's nothing but a loser. Who cares what she says? I love you! I want to marry you! And I don't care if you're a robot. We'll have a family! If it were a Maiden, and I was a guy, it wouldn't work."

"Wha-? Are you crazy?"

"No. I'm not. Now kiss me, you robotic animal!"

She hugged him and caressed at Hiro… again! Hiro couldn't resist, since he was programmed to please her. Of course, as Yukari once said: Nyamo is an idiot. Will she ever find out that she cannot have kids… from a Butler for Hire?

Meanwhile, at the next room, Yukari, who checked in, last night, after saving up, was in anguished belief.

"I don't believe it! She's going to third base with him!" She thought, grinding her teeth.

However, she doesn't even know it was Minamo.

"What a stinking sex hound," she snuffed, "I haven't seen Nyarobo, and yet this one is making out with a dude."

She heard Nyamo's giggles and started to grow suspicious, "That laugh… No way…"

The woman let out a laugh and a kiss. Yukari then recognized the voice.

"Oh, Hiro… you're so hot."

"AHH!" She shrieked, "It's her!"

She dashed out to next door and opened the door.

"AHA! I found you!" She yelled.

"OH, Miss Yukari Tanizaki," Hiro said, as Nyamo stopped kissing, "What a surprise."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Minamo screeched, on all fours, with Hiro on the ground.

"Don't play stupid with me, Nyarobo!"

"Nyarobo?"

"I know what you're doing, and I _don't _want to see you marry that android!"

"Screw you! I am happy for my new man! I _was_ gonna say that I am inviting you, but _you _can forget it now!"

"FINE! I refuse to come to your robo-wedding! But let me tell you _this!_ If you marry him, we're not friends anymore!"

"We were _never _friends, Yukari! You _always _treat me like dirt!"

"HAH! Like hell you would get married before me!"

Hiro broke them up and cried, "Ladies! Stop! This has gone far enough! Miss Kurosawa, I'm afraid we have to retire here in our bedroom _at night_. Miss Yukari, I suggest that you leave."

"Nothing doing, Hiro!" Minamo shouted, "We're checking out!"

They left, as Yukari cried out, "OH, NO! I'm checking out, too! My car is in the shop! I had to take the bus here, just to stop you from marrying that… thing!"

Minamo then growled, "I hope you find a man that thinks of you as a very interesting person… because you cannot ruin my romance!"

Yukari and Minamo leave the hotel to Hiro's limo.

**XXXXX**

But as they were driving home, the snow began to fall completely heavy. The black limousine went through the tough layer of snow.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Minamo shouted.

"I'm only saving you from a future!" Yukari snapped.

"WHAT FUTURE? Hiro and I are getting married, and there's noth-!"

"SHUT UP! I cannot let you go and waste your life, without a child!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen to me, Nyarobo! You are… a robo-fetish! You are… marrying a Butler for Hire! And you are… going to make the _biggest _mistake of your life! Figure it out!"

Minamo then griped, "So what if I love that robot? It doesn't make me a fetish! But, if you think it's going to stop me from my wedding, then excu-u-u-u-u-u-u-use me!"

However, the limo got stuck in the middle of the street. It crashed into a huge sheet of snow, halting it.

"Miss Kurosawa," Hiro responded from the intercom, "I'm afraid that the snow has blocked us!"

"Snow?" Minamo gasped.

"Didn't you read the news?" He said, "There's a huge snowstorm now in Japan. It won't stop until tomorrow."

"So, we're stuck?" Yukari cried, "I don't want to freeze to death!"

Hiro was about to say something, but…

"Ladies, please wait patiently. I think I can get… out… of…"

His battery died down, landing on the horn.

Minamo gasped, "Hiro? Hiro?"

She went to the intercom and cried out, "HIRO!"

Yukari saw what transpired and was smiling evilly. However, when she saw Minamo cry for him, she started to feel upset.

"HIRO! NO!" Minamo cried, "I love you! Don't die! NO! WAH!"

Minamo couldn't stop crying. Yukari then slapped her face.

"Get a hold of yourself, Nyamo!" She shouted, "We may be stuck, but I cannot let you and I die on Christmas! It'll be the worst thing that'll ever happen!"

She wiped her tears and said, "Yes, you're right, Yukari. Hiro's battery died. And now… we're the only ones that can get us out. I know in my heart that Hiro is the one for me, but-."

"Damn it, Nyamo! He's a stupid robot! If you marry him, how will you produce kids?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I talked to Takino Maiden recently! She said that Maidens and Butlers can give people their needs and that guaranteed service crap, but the one thing they _cannot _have… is kids. I can tell. I wanted to test one myself, but they're so damn expensive!"

Minamo then realized what she said. Yukari added, "If you marry Hiro… then it doesn't count! Nyamo, listen to me!"

She started to sprout tears, "Believe me! I don't want to see you wasted away! I don't care if you marry someone _before _me! Just as long as it is _not _a human-shaped man! I don't want it that way!"

She then grasped her shoulders and sobbed, "I want you to be happy! If you marry him, you can never have a family. Your love may be for Hiro, but he's a stupid-."

"Yukari, stop." She shushed.

Minamo then said in sadness, "All I wanted was a guy that can love me… and Hiro loves me… But… why can't he be a human?"

Yukari then cried, "I'm sorry, Nyamo… Everything that happened… is all wrecked."

Minamo hugged her and said, "It's okay. I believe you. To be honest, I was worried about him to begin with. But then you told me that… that…"

"WAIT! What are we reconciling for?" She shouted, "We've got to get out of that snow storm!"

Yukari then asked, "How about you let me take the wheel? It may be a foolish idea, but… if there's one thing I can do is drive wild; wild enough to break out of the snow!"

Minamo then said, "Yukari… I don't know if you could… Hiro… he's a perfect driver. You, however, are not."

Yukari then bellowed, "This is a chance that I am willing to take! If we don't make it home, we'll have to shelter somewhere!"

Minamo nodded and confirmed, "Okay. You win. _Anything_ to save my darling Hiro. We have to get out and you will take the wheel. Hiro will stay with me in the back."

She then muttered, as Yukari left the backseat, "We should've stayed in the hotel."

**XXXXX**

Yukari was at the wheel, turning over the engine. In the backseat, Minamo cuddled at the deactivated Hiro. Yukari got the engine running and shouted, "LET'S GO, HIRO-MOBILE! I am Yukari Tanizaki! An English teacher! I provide guaranteed learning and help! For Christmas, I'm saving Minamo!"

She stepped on the accelerator very hard, moving the limo out of the blanket of snow. She continued to drive through the streets. Minamo held Hiro tight, while she had her seatbelt on.

"Nyamo! Keep your seatbelt fastened!" Yukari cried out, "This is going to be a bumpy ride!"

She then thought, as she kept her eyes on the road, "Nyarobo… I don't care if you marry Hiro. I'm saving your life… and his… and mine."

But then… she saw a huge white wall, straight ahead.

**SCREECH!**

**HONK!**

"AHHHHHHH!" They both screamed.

**CRASH!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>The suspense is killing us!<strong>_

_**The conclusion of the Hiro Arc is in the next chapter. One question remains: did Yukari and Minamo survive? Find out next week…**_


	13. A Christmas Miracle

_**Chapter 12  
>A Christmas Miracle<strong>_

"_Let's see," a young Minamo from high school was studying, "Hey, Yukari, can you try and answer this for me?"_

_A young Yukari was loafing in her couch._

"_HEY! WAKE UP!" She shouted._

_Yukari woke up and moaned, "What…"_

"_Look, if you're not going to help me, there's no way you'll ever go to college!" Minamo explained, "You know how badly you wanted to pass."_

_Yukari yawned, "Oh, blah, blah… Cry me a river… I got time to study."_

"_Time? We got one week before final exams! Get off your butt and study!"_

_Yukari crawled to the table, "All right… Fine… Since the exams are in one week, I might as well, since you and I are going to be in the same college."_

_Both Kurosawa and Tanizaki, in their high school days, were seniors in their school. In this, they were studying for the exams, in hoping they would graduate. But, of course, things were going wrong. However, they have been studying well. By the time they finished, they had a chat with each other, about what their future will be like._

"_Say, Nyamo," Yukari asked, "I want to know: what will you be, when you grow up?"_

_Minamo replied, "Well, I plan to be a basketball star. My varsity basketball team has been doing well. I want to be like one of those sports coaches."_

_Yukari snickered, "Stupid! I'm going to be a teacher! That way I'll be giving the lessons and NOT take them!"_

"_Which is why you should study…"_

"_Yeah, yeah. If you don't study, then there's no way in hell you'll ever pass and advance."_

"_You must be knowledgeable about that."_

"_I enjoy English. I want to be an English teacher, not some sweat jockey."_

"_Shut up! And it's athlete, you ninny!"_

_They continued to study, which led to Minamo asking a question:_

"_Say, Yukari, I wonder if you'll be married soon."_

_Yukari responded, "What do you mean?"_

_Minamo blushed, "Well, mother has been harassing me on a marriage that has been arranged. I don't think I'm ready to be married now."_

_Yukari remarked, "Nyamo, as your classmate, I think I should say this to you…"_

_She then laughed, "YOU'RE KIDDING ME? No way will someone love a dull girl like you!"_

"_HEY! YOU'RE single, too!" Minamo shrieked._

_Yukari then stopped laughing and said, "Well, all I could tell you is that you cannot become loved yet. It's too soon to be married. Besides, you don't even know about love yet."_

"_You're right. Maybe I'll find one in college."_

"_See?"_

"_You know, I wish that I'd date a rented escort… or maybe one of those hot young strippers. But I'd rather wait until I am in college."_

"_I think, Nyamo, you should stay away from those types. They give and give and give, but they never return the favor."_

"_Really? Why do you say that?"_

"_Simple. Men like them NEVER give you a happy romance; men like them watch their OWN necks."_

"_You're kidding."_

_Yukari then snickered, "But I'm rooting for you. I'm hoping I'll find a steady, too. Maybe I'll get one BEFORE you!"_

_Minamo got angry and tackled her, "YOU LIAR! NO WAY YOU'RE FALLING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE!"_

_They started to fight, all over the room._

* * *

><p>Minamo woke up, feeling in pain. Yukari was out cold in the driver's seat. She was dizzy, going "Tweet, tweet" in squeaky whispers. Minamo, holding Hiro, was a bit damaged. She held up Hiro and kissed him. He did nothing. He was still out, with his eyes closed.<p>

"Yukari!" She called out, "What happened?"

Outside, the limo's front was smashed by a pole. Luckily, the front of the limo was hardly dented and damaged, but it was completely wrecked. Kurosawa went to a phone and tried to call for help. She dialed the number to the company.

"I hope it still works," she thought, "This winter storm is starting to wreck both of us."

She called the number to the HELP service.

"Hello, Maidens for Hire Help Hotline, Ami Tsukami speaking," Ami said, via phone.

"Hello! Yes! Are you there?" Minamo cried, "We're trapped in the snow and my Butler for Hire is dead!"

Ami then explained, "Okay, first, you have to recharge your Butler for Hire _every day_. That way, he'll be fully serving you."

Minamo cried, "But what about the limo? We're kind of trapped in the snow!"

Ami shouted, "WHAT? What the heck? Didn't you learn about the blizzard?"

"Yes."

"Okay. It's not a problem. Listen to me: what you need to do is to stay in a small place for shelter, close-by. You bring your Butler there, as long as there is electricity. Next, I want you to recharge him and wait patiently, before help arrives in a couple of hours. The snowstorm won't subside until nightfall."

She cleared a window and found a small safe house. Nyamo said, "Okay. I think I found a small shack."

Ami said, "Good. You and your Butler should relocate there. Now where are you located, ma'am?"

Minamo then explained that she's at a small safe house, five miles from the Southside Hotel. Ami then informed that help will arrive later tonight. Minamo went to find Yukari in the front seat.

"Yukari?" She gasped, "Are you okay?"

"Tweet, tweet," Yukari cringed, as she was dizzy.

"Hang on," she panicked, "The snow won't stop, so we better hurry!"

Minamo carried her two friends inside and shut the door.

**XXXXX**

Moments later, Yukari was wrapped in a small wool blanket. She woke up, regaining consciousness, and saw Hiro plugged in. Minamo gave her a hot cup of tea that she made, just to keep her warm. Yukari then said, "What happened?"

"You and your reckless driving," Nyamo muttered, "We're lucky that neither of us died. But… but, thanks, anyway."

Yukari then snuffed, "I'm _not _speaking to you. You and your Butler are better off."

Minamo sighed, "Look… I'm sorry that I didn't believe you. When I called the company, I wanted to ask another question."

"And?" Yukari asked her.

"And she said that Maidens and Butlers tend to give love, but they can _never _give kids," Minamo said in disdain, "You were right. That would explain why our moment in bed was a bit awkward and disturbing, though."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__EW!_

* * *

><p>She continued, "But… you were right. I truly did love Hiro, but I wouldn't want to lose such a guy like that. Mizuhara and that Sawachika woman have outdone themselves to create such a perfect man."<p>

Yukari let out a loud "Hmmph!"

Nyamo added, "And now… look at us. On Christmas, even. You did this to me, trying to make me from making a mistake."

Yukari then turned away, muttering, "Robo-fetish…"

She then said in confidence, "Yukari! Look at me! What I did was out of sheer desperation! I _don't _want an arranged marriage! I want to marry someone! I don't care what, as long they can build me a child to care, just like Hiro and Tomo! I love Hiro! And if you don't like that… then… then we cannot be friends, anymore!"

Yukari turned to her and smirked, "Nyamo… I told you so. The reason I said that because you wanted to best me. Back when we were young, we wanted to have full fulfilling lives. Look at us now, you're a P.E. teacher, I'm an English teacher, and we're friends… and single, also. All those things I said about you in the past, they were nothing but fibs. You're really a great teacher, Nyamo."

"Yukari, you're just saying that because we might die of the cold."

"Maybe so, but I felt bad about you. You see, when I saw you with the Hiro robot, I said to myself, 'Is this really how Nyarobo is going to go through to get married?' Believe me; I was a bit jealous of you."

She then cringed, "I was so upset that you'll marry a robot, just to one-up me. You have the plan, but I just didn't like it. You're human and he's a machine. It won't work. I hope you'll find it in your heart to forgive me. Now that Hiro is with you… and you're marrying him… I almost wished that I never met you in the first place. You can marry Hiro. I won't mind it. I guess _I_ am the idiot… Nyamo. But promise me this... be happy for you, and hope that I'll find me one… like him."

She started to cry, "Minamo! I'm so sorry for everything! Hiro is a machine and we're human! But now, you'll _never _get a wedding, and it's all my fault!"

Minamo hugged her and remarked, "Don't say that, Yukari. I know you wanted to cheer me up, but… But you grew angered by my love for Hiro. He may be a Butler for Hire, but he was only for me to test out the real world's men. I'm sorry, but I just wanted to try it, before I can through with the arranged marriage. My mother does this to me, every time. I wanted to find the right guy for me, but no one fitted into my approval. When she suggested the new Butlers, I thought, 'Why not?' and that was it. And when Hiro showed up, he was like the _perfect _man. When he woke up and saw me, my heart was so light; something about him made me all love-struck. I... I fell in love with him. And when you said it about me _not _having children with him, I didn't believe you."

She then wiped the tears from her face, "I'm not intending to hurt you. What happened in college and high school, stayed there. What's done is done. I don't care anymore. Hiro is my new fiancé, and if you get married, _before _or _after_ me, then I won't mind it."

Yukari laughed, "Nyamo… I'm glad. You're right. Maybe I'll find the right guy for me. And now…"

"No, stop. To be honest, I didn't believe you. I was worried about him, to begin with. But then you told me that he's not like the human race. That was when I wanted to be sure. The lady at _Maidens for Hire _was right; I _can't _marry a Butler."

Yukari shouted, "NO! Of course, you can! Say it right and proud! You _can_! It's what you wanted! You're still single, but you found the right one for you. So, please… marry him, for my sake."

She hugged Kurosawa and sobbed, "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. There were times that I grew jealous of you. Sorry, it must be because Death is coming to us, through the blanket of white snow."

Nyamo giggled, "You know, Yukari, you never change, when it comes to long speeches."

Yukari then asked, "Hey… if we survive, how about we have a New Year's dinner at the Korean Barbecue Grill?"

She nodded and gigged, "As long as we pay it together."

"I will… and… Merry Christmas, Nyamo…" Yukari smiled, as she hugged her.

"Merry Christmas, Yukari," Minamo said in happiness.

She then asked, "By the way, why _did _you call me a Nyarobo?"

But as she was about to answer, Hiro woke up and found the two teachers, sharing a laugh.

"Ladies, is this a bad time?" He blushed.

Nyamo was embarrassed, "Ha, ha, ha… Oh, it was just nothing."

"Why are we here, Madam?"

Yukari barked, "Your battery died and you crashed into a tree!"

Minamo then added, "The Company is coming to get us out. Give it a couple of hours for them to come."

Hiro bowed, "Thank you. And let me say, Merry Christmas from us in _Maidens and Butlers for Hire._"

Yukari then scoffed, "Lame promo…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Minamo and Yukari were sleeping together, with a blanket over them. Hiro was on standby, waiting for someone from the Maidens Company to come. The snow subsided, and a woman in a huge pink hooded coat, which made her look like an Ice Climber, held up a shovel and started to dig the snow out, creating a path to their exit. She opened the door and greeted to them, "Maiden for Hire Tomo Model, #86662426, to the rescue!"

Hiro woke up and shushed Tomo. They saw them holding each other, sleeping. Tomo smiled and said, "These two are okay."

Hiro then asked, "Did you come to repair my limo?"

"Actually, no," Tomo exclaimed, "I brought along _The Black Maiden_, our 4x4 van, with huge tires that can go through snow, just to carry you back to our factory for shelter."

Hiro bowed, "Thank you."

"By the way," Tomo sneered, "Did you answer to Nyamo?"

Hiro then stated, "Not yet. But when we are warm, I'll say it, face-to-face."

Tomo gave a thumbs-up, "Great!"

"Uh, how _did _you call her Nyamo?" He asked.

"Tomo Takino's personality is still in me," she said, "Nyamo was a nickname that her teacher, Miss Yukari, gave her back in college. I enjoyed that name so much, since there was still Tomo in me."

Hiro grinned and said, "Well, I'm glad that they're okay now. Though, it was interesting for a pet name."

"Come on," Tomo barked quietly, "Let's bring them back to the factory. The snow will subside in a couple of hours. Your limo, however, we'll pick it up tomorrow."

"Be careful not to wake them," Hiro whispered.

They carried them off, still sleeping, to their van. As the van drove off, the snow started to settle.

**XXXXX**

That night, Minamo was sleeping in a small mattress, right beside Yukari, who was sleeping in another mattress. Hiro appeared and woke her up.

"Where am I?" She asked.

"The _Maidens for Hire _Company," he said, "We're located in the gymnasium."

"Your company has a gym?"

"Yes. We only use this area to improve our speed skills. In any case, I know the truth. Your friend, Tanizaki, drove my limo and totaled it. But knowing our repairs, it's free of charge. When you were asleep, Yukari woke up and told me the truth that she saved us. She said that she had an accident and she _insisted_ that she'll pay for the repairs for the limousine. But it's on us, as a Christmas gift to you."

Minamo looked at Yukari and thought, "She… she did this for me?"

She smiled and said, "Thank you."

Hiro said, "Miss Kurosawa, now that it is settled, it's about our proposal on our wedding vows."

She then heard what Hiro said about the marriage:

"_Minamo Kurosawa… I cannot marry you."_

Minamo was emotionally shattered. She started to whimper, as Hiro held her tight.

"I'm so sorry," he explained, "But I cannot be your plaything, every night. I'm a Butler for Hire, not a boyfriend."

Minamo nodded and said, "Okay. I guess it is fair. But… I found the right guy for me!"

Hiro shook his head no and said, "No, Minamo. It's for the best. What's more, I am a Butler robot. And also, you have a great friend. My name may be Hiro, but Miss Tanizaki is the _hero_. Her reckless driving saved my life and your services with me."

She looked down at Yukari and then giggled, "Yukari…"

She turned to Hiro and said, "Hiro… I'll never forget our times we had. But… I want to have a husband… So… can you please stay with me?"

She then explained, "At first, you were a hot young robot man, but then I learn that it means you are not human."

Hiro bowed and remarked, "Yes, I know. But one thing I _cannot_ do, as a Butler for Hire, is marry the user."

Nyamo then said, "Hiro… I understand… I love you."

She let her hair down and held his face, kissing him on the lips. She stopped and said that she'll miss it.

"Just because I run on _Pleasure Mode, _doesn't mean that I am going to stop loving you."

"Shut up and kiss me!"

They continued to kiss, all night long.

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, at school, Yukari came to Minamo, who was sad, and patted her shoulder.

"Yes, Tanizaki," she moaned in anger.

"Nyamo, are you okay now?" She asked.

"Well, I still feel bad about what Hiro said to me."

"I told you so."

Nyamo laughed, as Yukari sat down. She then said to her, "Oh, yeah… about everything I said, weeks ago?"

She jeered, "I lied! I'd never show remorse at you!"

Minamo smiled, "No, you _did _show me remorse. And… what happened at that snowstorm… thank you."

Yukari was bewildered. She then angrily barked, "Wait, are you _still _marrying that robot jerk?"

Minamo sighed, "Not anymore. In fact, I no longer need his services. As a matter of fact, I should be able to have an arranged marriage, after all. Don't you agree, Yukari?"

Yukari nodded, "Oh, sure. Listen, after work, how about we go out for drinks?"

Minamo smiled, "Sure. I'll pay for it for you. It's the least I can do, for you saving my life in the snow."

Yukari snapped, "I meant every word, but none at all! But…"

She then realized, "Wait… _you're _paying?"

Minamo huffed, "Your choice. Don't _make _me change my mind."

Yukari nodded and left to the front door. She stopped and said, "Hey, listen… About what I said, about me being an idiot… I meant _that._"

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

"I meant it, Nyamo," she said, "You'll understand… someday. And, hey, next week, the drinks are on _me_."

"That's a lie, Yukari!"

"No. _This time, _I'll pay for next time. I thought maybe I'd return the favor."

Minamo then chuckled, "Sure. Why not?"

Yukari left, with a smile on her face, from behind her back.

"I owe you one, Yukari," Nyamo whispered.

**XXXXX**

However, Minamo stayed with Hiro for the next couple of months. It turns out that Minamo wanted to keep him, rather than giving him away. When she marries, she'll ask her new husband if she could keep Hiro. Of course, that won't be for a long time.

In the end, Minamo Kurosawa's Butler for Hire, not only lit the fire in her future romantic endeavors, but has mended a friendship with an English teacher that she grew up with, during her high school and college days.

Though, it might not last between Yukari and Nyamo. You know how it is.

* * *

><p>"Your tea, madam?" Hiro asked, as he presented a teapot and cup.<p>

Minamo took a sip and was serene. She then remembered what Hiro has done for him, since she owned him. She promised to keep Hiro a secret from Yukari, just so she'd not get any ideas.

"Will there be anything else?" Hiro asked, "Perhaps we should retire to your bedroom, since I have no other plans today."

Minamo then replied, "Hiro… No. Sorry, but, not today."

She winked, "Is next week okay for you? I'm kind of busy, all week."

Hiro bowed and smiled, "Yes, Miss Kurosawa."

Minamo then blushed and said, "Please… call me Nyamo."

She then thought, "If Yukari is gonna call me that, might as well with Hiro."

Hiro retired to his room and said, "Yes, Nyamo."

As Hiro left, Nyamo then let out a relaxed look on her face. She was finally in peace.

Until…

**Ding-Dong!**

Minamo heard the doorbell. She answered the door. Tomo Maiden appeared and bowed.

"OH, uh, Tomo-bot, right?" She asked.

"Just call me Tomo," she smiled, "I came by to see how you were doing with Hiro."

Minamo nodded and responded, "Pretty good. Your new Butler for Hire changed my life. Give my thanks to Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika."

Tomo then beeped, _"Acknowledged…"_

She then asked, "Uh, now that we have that under control… Can you give me a ride to Miss Kagura's?"

"What? Me? Why can't you walk there?" She retorted.

Tomo Maiden turned away and said nothing. She then spoke.

"I think maybe I should tell you about myself, since I am the exact duplicate of one of your former students."

Nyamo then gave up, "All right; anything for the Maiden that helped me on Thanksgiving. You can tell me about your whole story, on the way."

"You mean it?" Tomo gleamed.

Minamo then called out to the bedroom, "Hiro! I am leaving for a while! I'll be back!"

She escorted Tomo to her car, hoping to go see Kagura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's that about? Why is Tomo Maiden going to see Kagura? Maybe we'll find out in the Keiji Arc.<strong>_

_**Tune in next week, as-.**_

* * *

><p>"HOLD IT!" Mikoto Suo shouted, "What the hell was that?"<p>

She and 1-D's Satsuki Tawaraya marched into my room and were angry about this story.

"What gives you the right to use Asou, as a Butler for Hire, to a middle-aged woman?" Satsuki scolded.

"She's not middle-aged!" I griped.

Mikoto snapped, "It should've been _us_ to care for him! Think twice, before you write your _own _cast, Miz-K!"

"Ladies, calm down," I exclaimed, "I had to fit it in. More to the point, we've already used you in a story, Suo."

Mikoto blushed and said, "Oh. I forgot."

"That _still _doesn't explain why Asou is a Butler for Hire!" Satsuki snapped.

"Look, it was random," I said, "Since there were no main boys, and hardly any, in Azumanga Daioh, with the exception of Kimura, I had to choose from your plethora of men in the School Rumble society."

"Well…" Satsuki said, "_That's_ fair."

"I'm okay with Imadori as a nice and kind Butler, but _please _make Hanai one!" Mikoto pleaded.

"The roles had been finalized. You'll see soon enough, but I _won't _promise you," I announced, "And _DON'T _interrupt me again!"

Mikoto and Satsuki left, as I cleared my throat.

_Folks, that's right! THIS is a behind the scenes moment._

"Sorry, readers," I explained to the crowd, "To continue, without any disruptions…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Take 2…<strong>_

_**Tune in next week, as we go into the final arc of "Butlers for Hire".  
>Same time, same channel… (Well, not exactly)<strong>_

* * *

><p>Yukari was sleeping in her bed. She suddenly had a dream:<p>

_Yukari was in her house and she saw a Maiden for Hire that looked like Minamo. She was dressed in a long-sleeved persimmon and chocolate brown dress, with pink trim. She bowed to her and said, "Your house is fully clean now, Miss Yukari. My name is Nyamo, your Maiden for Hire. I am here for your guaranteed service."_

_Yukari blushed, as she went closer to her._

"_My job is to cook and clean for you. And also, ANYTHING that you desire," she whispered._

_Their faces went closer._

"_Oh, my Maiden Nyamo…" Yukari whispered._

_The Maiden then kissed Yukari on the lips._

**POP!**

"**AHHHHHHH!" **She shrieked bloody murder, waking up from her dream.

She calmed down and was extremely tired.

"Stupid Nyarobo…" she muttered, as she went back to sleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What a crazy dream there…<br>See you next week…**_


	14. Welcome to Kagura's Home, Keiji

_**Chapter 13  
><strong>__**Welcome to Kagura's Home, Keiji**_

On the way to Kagura's house, Tomo Maiden was sitting in the front seat of Minamo's car, hoping to go see her. She then told her story about how she became a Maiden to Minamo, as she was driving.

"So, how _did _you become a Maiden?" She asked.

Tomo responded, "Well, it's kind of a long story… My memory is a bit fuzzy, but I think I can speak about what happened. I was the first Maiden, created by Koyomi Mizuhara, about eight months ago. At first, I was tested to be a great Maiden for Hire; however, my attitude was similar to the _real _Tomo Takino. I was due for dismantling, but I ran away, hoping that I cannot be dead. However, my walk of pain, wore out my circuits and gears. My energy was increasing, thanks to my solar panel addition."

Minamo asked, "You must've been a _special _Maiden."

"Well, not really," she said, "When Tomo disappeared, people said that _I _am her. So, my memories were erased manually. When I saw Koyomi, my Maiden for Hire that looked like my creator, I was happy for one. But… but she made me recognize who or what I am."

"And you were spared by Yomi, right?"

"Yes. And to boot, she gave me a job as Ayu Takano's Maiden, during her visit to Japan. It wasn't long before I found out that she was Tomo Takino, all along. Koyomi told me so, back then, but I didn't believe her."

"Yeah, about Koyomi… Whatever happened to her?"

She cringed, "She's… She's gone. It's a sad story there. Koyomi was a _Koyomi Playmate, _which was an unreleased robot for pleasure. When the company found me, she made Koyomi from a playmate into a Maiden. But her _Pleasure Mode _was up to 11."

"Damn, Tomo," Minamo giggled, "Miss Mizuhara knows how to please the people."

Tomo shook her head and said, "Well, she'd do that. Unfortunately, Koyomi fully recognized me, ever since we first met. But she broke down, destroying herself. I still miss her… and my body was destroyed."

She then pointed at her own chest and remarked, "_This _body, Miss Nyamo, is a _new _body I received, but it belonged to _another _Tomo Maiden. My old body was spare parts now and the solar panel in me was removed. They discontinued that feature, following my repairs."

Minamo nodded, "I'm sorry to hear that. So I see your skin is so sleek and shiny now."

"Of course," Tomo Maiden blushed, "This skin of my is very soft and cool. My old body had _some _loss of shine."

"Incidentally, should you still be called Tomo Maiden, since you have a new body?"

"Hmm… You're right, Kurosawa. Maybe I'll add "_Version 2_" in my introduction speech."

"Okay. That seems fair." Minamo nodded.

"By the way, tell me why you wanted to see Kagura," she requested.

Tomo then winked, "That's classified. Of course, only one reason I can say is that she's about to meet _technology!_"

* * *

><p>The car arrived at Kagura's home. Tomo got out and said, "I'll be fine now. I know my way. Plus, it'll be great to see Kagura's face again."<p>

Minamo then said, "Okay. Tell her that I said hi."

She drove off, as Tomo waved. She went to the front door and knocked. The door opened and Kagura, dressed in her red sweats, saw the robot Tomo.

"Oh, do I know you?" She asked.

Tomo bowed and said, "It's been long, Kagura. I came here for business matters."

Kagura and Tomo sat down with each other and started to chat.

"It's been so long," Kagura said, "I wonder why you came to me. I haven't seen you since Thanksgiving."

"I was busy in Yagami, working as Head Supervisor," Tomo said, "Being the real Tomo was hard, but being a new Maiden employee is easier than that."

"Why did you come to me?" Kagura asked.

Tomo then gave her a small ticket for a 30-day free trial membership for _Maidens for Hire._

"What's this?" She asked.

"Miss Yomi has selected you as the newest pick for one of our guaranteed service." Tomo smiled.

Kagura squealed, "OH, WOW! I get my _own _Maiden for Hire?"

"Not exactly!" Tomo barked, "You have a choice for your free 30-day Maiden: a Maiden for Hire (2,000 Yen a month) or a Butler for Hire (1,500 Yen a month)."

"Hmm… this is a tough one. Can I choose both?"

"No. _One _robot per free trial user."

"Okay… But what the heck does a Butler for Hire do?" She asked.

"Butlers are more advanced than a Maiden," Tomo explained, "But their programming is different. While the Maidens tend to cook and clean and anything your heart desires, Butlers live to serve you."

"And… they _are _pleasure droids, right?" Kagura blushed.

She nodded and said, "Of course, most users tend to make it optional _and _for people who would kiss them, like they were their high school prom dates."

"Hmm… I'm good at a cheap price," Kagura convinced, "I'll go for a Butler for Hire. It wouldn't be wise about having a Maiden in my home."

Tomo smiled, "Good choice! And as an extended bonus, I will _personally _be your Maiden for Hire, supervising your services, as a user for one of our main Butlers."

Kagura snickered, "Well… whoever this Eri chick is, she'll make the _PERFECT _man for me!"

She laughed heartily, as Tomo let out a sad look.

"I hope so…" she murmured.

Of course, the _real _reason she's there because of what Yomi has said to her recently:

_Yomi gave Tomo a picture of Kagura. She was then given her orders._

"_I want you to give her a 30-day trial," Yomi said, "It may not be now, but we shall let you know. Miss Sawachika and I have prepared for her upcoming task."_

"_Is there a reason why Kagura wants one?" Tomo asked._

"_Simple… I wanted to test her. And that's all," Yomi said, "You have your orders."_

"_What do you mean?" Tomo retorted._

"_TOMO!" Yomi yelled, "You… have… your… orders… This conversation is over."_

_She nodded, as Yomi dismissed her._

Tomo suddenly felt uneasy about this.

"What am I doing?" She thought, "Kagura… I'm sorry…"

"Miss Kagura," she announced, "Your Butler will arrive in two weeks. We have already built him for trial based procedures, but the finishing touches will be made, during that time."

"Okay," Kagura said in happiness, "And thanks for visiting me. I'll see you in two weeks, then?"

Tomo nodded and left. Kagura went to the phone to call Sakaki.

"Hey, Sakaki! Guess what?" She cheered, "I got me a free Butler for Hire for thirty days!"

Sakaki then said, through the phone, "Oh. I see…"

Kagura snickered, even though Sakaki has her _own _Butler.

"Jealous…"

**XXXXX**

Two weeks later, Tomo was at the factory, picking up the box for Kagura. Eri Maiden appeared and saw her leaving.

"Hey, Tomo," she asked, "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to be at Kagura's, for she is a new user (_Free trial basis_) for one of our Butlers for Hire!" Tomo cheered.

She let out a thumbs-up and said, "Your creator is kinky! She had the audacity to create such men, it's making the company become popular than ever!"

Eri Robot blushed, "Oh, please. I didn't do anything. All I am is Harima's girl. I have _no _bad seeds in me."

"Huh?" Tomo glared.

"I mean… I, uh, well, I'm not like Eri, that's all."

"Good. Maybe if you played your cards right, you could take my place, Eri Model!"

"I cannot leave him! If I serve to someone in thirty days, Kenji will be lonely!"

"Hah! Poor loser. Your loss."

She let out a hand gesture of an 'L' on her forehead and gave her a raspberry.

"Hey, who's this Kagura?" Eri Robot asked, "Did you and her know each other?"

"Oh, well," she blushed, "I'm just going to be with her. Take care of yourself, shy one."

She left with the package in tow, as Eri was sulking.

"I'm no loser," she pouted, "I'm a Maiden for Hire… well, not anymore, I'm not."

She thought, "I cannot believe she's going through with this. Didn't she say that she's retired?"

She left, as Shinji Takeru ran to her. He stopped and gasped for air.

"What is the rush, Mister Takeru?" She asked.

"It's about the Butler that we delivered," he explained, "We forgot to examine him for any faults and glitches!"

Eri Maiden turned away and looked from far away. She then said, "What could go wrong? Maybe Tomo will examine him for us."

She then inquired, "By the way, which Model number did we use for the trial Butler for Miss Kagura?"

Takeru then said, "He's Model #K181S851."

Eri Maiden let out a smirk and said, "Like I said… Tomo has this."

She walked away, saying that she has a date with Harima. Takeru then said to himself, "Foolish Eri Model… She doesn't what the _real _task that Tomo is doing."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What on earth does Shinji Takeru mean?<strong>_

_**Find out… right now…**_

* * *

><p>Hours later, Tomo opened the box, pulling out the Butler for Hire. He had short black hair, which is a bowl cut. He's dressed in an ebony black tuxedo. Tomo plugged him in and ordered Kagura to sit down.<p>

"Now, pay attention, Kagura," she exclaimed, "This is how you will activate your Butler for Hire."

She then smiled and introduced him to her, "First things first, allow me to introduce your Butler for Hire. Here is Butler Model #K181S851 – Keiji Model!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__A Butler for Hire that looks like Oji Karasuma. To Tenma Tsukamoto: get your paper bag ready, when you are ready to hyperventilate._

* * *

><p>"His name is Keiji?" Kagura asked.<p>

"Yes," Tomo said, "Step one: you plug in your new Butler; step two: you turn him on, pressing his button, located in the midsection area of his back and spine."

"WHAT? You mean _not _on the neck?" Kagura snapped.

"No. I _did _say that Butlers and Maidens are different," Tomo said, "Now, in case you have any perverted thoughts, allow _me _to do the honors."

Tomo turned him on. Keiji opened his eyes. They had no LED color… just black.

"Huh?" Kagura asked in confusion, "Is this thing broken?"

"No. He's in working condition…" Tomo remarked, feeling all bewildered, "He's moving, yes, but he's _not _in the position of response."

She then asked, "Hello? Keiji? Can you respond? I am Model #86662426 _(Version 2.0)_, head supervisor of _Maidens for Hire. _Can you respond to us?"

Keiiji then responded in a quiet voice, "Yes."

Tomo was relieved, "Good. Keiji is ready to serve you well."

She then smiled, "Go on! Introduce yourself, Keiji!"

Keiji didn't respond. He turned to Kagura and kept a blank face. Kagura was confused.

"I think he was addressing to me, Tomo," Kagura said.

"Oh, okay, Kagura," Tomo said, as she bowed, "Then we shall provide you with guaranteed service!"

"No." Keiji said, "Miss Kagura is mine to serve alone."

Tomo then barked, "Sorry, Keiji, but Miss Kagura has just signed the deal, for choosing you. I will assist and supervise you, hoping that Kagura will enjoy her services. And believe me… we _definitely _need to test you."

Kagura then replied, "Oh, no, it's okay. Let Keiji serve me first. If I need you, I'll let you know."

Tomo and Keiji bowed, as Kagura cheered to him, "Welcome to my home, Keiji! For the next thirty days, you're mine!"

Keiji then said meekly, "Yes, my master. I obey."

"_Yes, my master? I obey? _Is there something wrong with him?" Tomo thought.

**XXXXX**

So it began. In the first day, Keiji served to his master. Tomo stayed with her, providing the cooking and cleaning. Kagura enjoyed his services in just one day, as he gave her a gentle massage.

By day three, Tomo and Keiji sat between her, forming a Maiden-Butler sandwich, in the form of company.

"Uh, guys," she asked, "What for you make me a sandwich?"

Tomo responded, "Fully a great move! And it's fun, too! Keiji and I wanted to keep you warm."

Keiji remarked, "It was _her _idea."

Kagura then blushed, as she suddenly started to wiggle her fingers.

"Why… Why am I suddenly beating?" She thought, "Could this be… Keiji's warmth?"

But by day five, Keiji, who was giving her a platter of celery sticks and cheese, looked away from her.

"How come…" she blushed, "How come you were looking away from me?"

He said nothing. He placed the platter on the table, as Kagura sighed. She then asked, "You want to play video games with me? I got me a cool new game for my console!"

Keiji then said, "Gaming is illogical for me."

Tomo stepped in and smiled, "I'll play!"

**XXXXX**

This lasted about seven days. Kagura was happy for Keiji to serve her, but lately he has been overlooking her. He still provided guaranteed service, but he has been ignoring her.

"Hey, Tomo Robot," she asked, "Is Keiji not speaking to me?"

"He's probably… uh… probably not used to newer users," Tomo said, "I still remember Koyomi. It was almost like it."

"I see. I think he hates me," Kagura stated, "Maybe I should ask him."

"NO!" Tomo cried.

She then calmed down and said, "Uh, no… Let _me _tell him, when I get the chance."

Kagura nodded, but was concerned about Tomo.

"Tomo seemed panicky about Keiji," she thought, "I wonder what she has against him?"

Tomo went past her and thought, "What am I doing?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Wonder why Tomo is upset over Keiji? Kagura has about twenty-one days left. When it counts down to the end, you'd be surprised.<strong>_

_**Kagura has 21… **__**YOU**__** have seven.**_

_**See you next week.**_


	15. The Diary of Keiji the Butler

_**Chapter 14  
><strong>__**The Diary of Keiji the Butler**_

It has been weeks since Kagura had Keiji. Every time she tried to please him, Keiji ignored her. And every time she wants to know from Tomo, she's hiding something. What could all this mean? At last… Kagura's trial lasted about 28 days. With two days left, she's going to be a great user. Of course, we didn't even rush these things. We _did _rush to the end of her service, but we thought… well, it happened on Kagura's 29th day.

**XXXXX**

"What's this?" Eri Maiden said, as she looked at a small feed of Kagura's services.

"I see you've received the reports on Kagura's use of Keiji," Ami Tsukami explained, "We have been recording everything that has been going on, since Keiji was activated."

Eri Maiden then said, "Uh, yeah… So, what Tomo Maiden is doing is writing it all down, right?"

Terry then came in and stated, "Sorry. Only an active Maiden and/or Butler can perform the task. And it seems it's a _long _record of his services."

"How long?" Eri asked.

"About four weeks now. Kagura has him now for two more days." Ami said.

Eri then began to read the reports. This described what happened during Keiji's services, minus some of the dull stuff.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 8: <strong>__For one week now, Kagura and Tomo had been very friendly towards each other. However, if there's one thing that hate, it's girl-on-Maiden action. I decided to make her happy, at least for one week. Then we will resume._

It happened on a dusky night. Keiji began to rub her feet, while Tomo was sleeping. She started to moan, as Kagura had her eyes closed completely. He then whispered into her ear, "Kagura… you are one hot girl…"

She moaned, "Oh, Keiji…"

She had no clue.

"Once the thirty day trial is complete, you can buy a newer me," he continued, "I'm only for trial runs."

Kagura winced, "Keiji… I don't un-."

He covered her mouth and gave her a kiss on the lips. He then stood up and placed a blanket over her.

He then plugged himself in and let out a blank look.

"Kagura…" he whispered.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 10: <strong>__Tomo Maiden had this STUPID idea of playing a game together with her and me. She wanted to try it out. It was a game known as "Time Bomb". She brought a novelty bomb, which shot out confetti, and explained the rules._

"Here's how we play," Tomo smiled, "We each say something that matches the category, and then we pass it to the person on your left. If the bomb goes off, you get an 'X' on your forehead. The person with the least Xs, wins!"

She turned the timer on and began, "I'll go first. _'Name certain flavors on an ice cream cone'. _Strawberry!"

Kagura had the bomb. She responded, "Chocolate. An _obviously _classic."

Keiji had the bomb and he said, "Mint."

It went on…

"Sherbet!"

"Cookies and cream!"

"Coconut"

"Lemon swirl!"

**POP!**

Tomo lost, as Kagura laughed, "NO WAY! You had a great way to have fun."

Keiji said nothing, as he placed an X on her face. Kagura set the bomb and said, "My turn! _'A fancy name for a color, other than its basic name'. _Tangerine yellow."

Keiji said, "Heather. It's a pale yellowish white color."

Tomo shook her head and sighed, "I never knew that. Anyway, rose pink."

Kagura said, "Cobalt blue."

Keiji spoke, "Periwinkle blue."

"Perry wha?" Tomo inquired.

**POP!**

"Aw, nuts…" she whimpered.

_That lasted about seventeen rounds. Tomo Maiden had the upper hand at playing this game with those redundant categories._

Turn 18: Keiji had _his _turn.

"'_Name a place you want to visit, when you go on vacation'. _India," he said.

Tomo had the bomb, "England!"

Kagura then cried, "America!"

Keiji smiled, "Thailand!"

Tomo cheered, "France!"

**POP!**

"Damn it!" She growled, with her face full of Xs. Kagura and Keiji had zero Xs.

_Unfortunately, Tomo Model ALWAYS lost._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 12: <strong>__A gloomy thunderstorm. Tomo had to bolt down the windows, while I decided to keep Kagura company, inside the bathroom._

At the bath, Kagura, all covered in suds, in a bathtub, was cleaning herself up.

"Miss Kagura," he requested, "May I scrub your back?"

Kagura nodded and smiled, "Sure."

He walked behind her and rubbed her back with a soft sponge, full of soap.

"So, tell me," she said, "Keiji, do you hate me?"

He replied, "No. I find you as a hot girl. You are indeed a beautiful woman. Above all, you're so tomboyish, unlike the others."

"This is the longest you've talked."

"I know. I wanted to know you more," he said, "It has been about twelve days. And now… now it seems that you are a great and valuable user."

"It's only been two weeks." She remarked.

Keiji rinsed her back and smiled, "You have a very cute back. Shall we retire to bed, when this is over?"

Kagura asked, "What about Tomo?"

He held her tight and whispered, "You forget her. She's just a worn-out jalopy."

"Oh, my," Eri Maiden shivered, "What a nice Butler for Hire he is."

"There's more to the story," Terry said, "There's something disturbing about him and Tomo."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 15: <strong>__Kagura's relationship with me is secretly improving. Tomo's friendship, on the other hand…_

Tomo served Kagura a huge pizza with lots of meat.

"If I recall," she said, "You _never _gain weight, no matter how much you ate."

She started to chow down, ignoring Tomo's remarks. Keiji appeared and wiped her mouth off of the sauce.

"Really… That is not good manners," he remarked.

"Sorry," she said, clearing her throat, "I'm used to big meals. I'm surprised by my girth. When I eat, I don't gain weight or get fat."

Tomo growled, "_I _was supposed to say that!"

Kagura apologized, "I'm sorry. I guess you can't eat, since _you _don't gain weight, either. But, don't worry. You're a nice Maiden… despite that Keiji has gave me the service I needed."

"I'm only supervising you," she said, "Since we're halfway through your services, is there anything you'd like to say about the guaranteed service from myself and Keiji?"

Kagura smiled and replied, "Well, yes. You two have been known to make the fun here. Keiji has become very sturdy, since he was activated. Sadly, you are like the real Tomo, but you provided me with such tasty food, only a Maiden would enjoy."

Tomo blushed, as she sat down.

"Thank you…" she muttered, "Ka… Ka… Kami… Kagura? Tell me… do you miss the _real _Tomo?"

She then responded, "Well, yes, I do. Of course, _you _cannot become a suitable substitute, since you're a Maiden."

Tomo nodded, "I guess you're right."

Keiji then picked up a slice and gave it to Kagura, "Master, you're next slice. Shall I feed it to you?"

Kagura smiled, while blushing, "Please."

Tomo, however, felt awful about her remarks.

**XXXXX**

That night, Keiji went to see Kagura, who was in bed. He went to her and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__Forgive me, Tenma…_

* * *

><p>He went in the covers and started to make out with Kagura. They continued to kiss, all night long. Outside, Tomo Maiden was completely annoyed over Keiji.<p>

"_Pleasure Mode…_" she whispered, "It _always _gets to the point of romantic endeavors."

She then took off her uniform and changed into her pajamas. She plugged herself in and lied down on the couch.

"This is like being _forced _to be sleeping in the couch by a loved one," she muttered, "Kagura's happy."

She let out a smile and said, "That's all I needed. I want to see her smile again, before I leave her forever. This is the final time I'll see her, just as soon as the services are over."

One hour later, Kagura came to see Tomo. But as she was about to wake her up, Tomo then said something.

"_Kamikoneco…" _she whispered in her sleep.

And just like that, Kagura blushed and picked up Tomo. She kissed her on the lips for ten minutes, before passing out. Tomo whispered _Kamikoneco _again and Kagura was sleeping quietly with her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 19: <strong>__Kagura has been enjoying my services, with Tomo assisting me. But I always figured that a girl in her mid-20s would come to love both a Maiden and a Butler. Tomo, during those hours, confessed to me that Kagura is the one she loves. Love-sick toy puppy…_

Tomo and Keiji had a chat in the kitchen, while Kagura was out for a jog.

"I cannot believe you're actually falling for her," he stated, "Don't you know that your _Pleasure Mode _has given you bad luck?"

Tomo nodded, "Yes. But only because…"

"No, stop right there. I think _I _should explain," Eri Maiden demanded, "She told me so, during one of our sleepovers."

"Really?" Takeru said, as he joined them, "Well, tell us."

Eri then explained what Tomo said, who said it to Keiji:

"I once asked Tomo if she ever found true love. But she kept saying that her _Pleasure Mode _is a jinx. Anything in _that _log on Day 19 is a lie. Tomo said to me that she _had _love, in the form of a Maiden…"

"Koyomi…" Ami and Terry gasped.

Eri Robot continued, "Tomo said that she would never be like one of those Maidens that are for girls only. When she met Koyomi a second time, her heart was beating like a clock."

"I think you mean '_beating like a heart', _Eri," Ami proclaimed.

She added, "And when Koyomi perished, Tomo swore in her new body, which is a bad habit, that she'd never fall in love again."

"And this log stated that she said that she'd been a jinx for romance," Terry exclaimed.

"Hey, I thought Tomo's memories were erased," Takeru protested, "Didn't we erase her memories from _after _Koyomi became spare parts?"

"You're right," Ami said, "Something must've triggered her memories back in. But what?"

"Eri Maiden," Takeru demanded, "What happened next, that day?"

Eri scrolled through the records and began to read one part.

"Get a load of this," she gasped and blushed, at the same time, "This will explain everything."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Day 26: <strong>__While I was recharging, I took a view of both my robot partner and my master, talking to each other. It seems the Tomo Takino Android is simply a sleeper model, with monkeys in her closet._

She sat down and talked to Kagura about her past, which were the same words that were addressed to Minamo. Except, there was more.

"You know, now that I shared all that, I have a confession to make," she said, "You see, when I _was _Tomo Takino, I had recurring memories and nightmares about my past."

Kagura asked, "Oh? Did it have anything to do with Koyomi, your former crush?"

"Don't call her a crush!" Tomo shouted, "She's a great Maiden. She _was _the apple to my pie. She was like my creator, only with a plentiful and perky bust and a cute-looking face with glasses."

Kagura then said in regret, "You must've felt bad about Koyomi, seeing that she has become a broken down Maiden. But, screw it. She's gone, but you're not."

Tomo muttered in anger, "And when she died, I vowed _never _to love _any _human or robot again. My _Pleasure Mode _has ruined everything, since I existed: I met Ayu Takano, I almost lost my life, I made out with a celebrity _and _a Maiden, and I kind of made a lot of people pissed."

"How come?" Kagura asked.

"Well, during my tenure as head supervisor, which is still active, I have kicked out a couple of people, who wanted a Maiden for _perversion!_"

Kagura shuddered in disgust, "I know how you feel. Which one did you hate the most?"

"A fat one," Tomo answered, "Some kid that is shaped like a sumo wrestler. Squinty eyes and a bulbous baboon nose in all… He's 16 and he wanted a Maiden that looks like a celebrity in the adult world. Well, I told him off. A Maiden for Hire, or Butler, must be treated with proper respect and love, just like Yomi's spicy chicken croquette, fresh and hot from the oven that I created. And if anyone uses these for dirty moments, they'd pay the price. The Maiden and/or Butler will _never _be served by the likes of fat perverts! Yomi knows how to reel the customers in and pick inside the cluster, looking for the best. We ain't sexist, that's for sure. _Everybody, _with exceptions, gets a Maiden for Hire."

Kagura smiled and remarked, "You sure have been working your way into the Maiden treatment, since you became retired. But aren't you _still _an active Maiden?"

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"You have a new body, a new look, a new personality, and a hot likeness of Tomo, but you are still you. Besides, you're a retired Maiden, but with a new body. It must count somewhere that-."

"No, I know what you're saying. But I got the job, with the new upgrades. I'm only useful as a Maiden, only when my services are in need (_for emergencies only_)."

Kagura grabbed Tomo in a headlock and giggled, "You sure are great for being Tomo now! But can you handle me as your user, one day?"

They both laughed, as they continued to talk. Keiji heard the whole thing. His eyes suddenly turned red. He was completely crossed.

"Four days…" he whispered, "Four days… and Kagura is done."

_Sometimes I wish that Kagura __wasn't__ a friend to a lovelorn Maiden. That little brat cannot be happy for my master. She's mine, and mine, alone. Though, I WILL have my answer to her. Because…_

_I want her. She's so heavy, in size, I mean. Kagura is a great user, but I really wish she'd get with the program for a modified Maiden for Hire._

They all were in distraught. They then said in unison, while feeling upset:

"_Is he… jealous?"_

* * *

><p>That night, Eri Maiden was at home, looking out the window.<p>

"Hey, Eri," Kenji Harima, her boyfriend, asked, "You feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," she replied, "It's just… It's just that work is very tedious."

"Huh?"

"It's mind-numbing. In any case, one of my employees, Tomo Model, my eldest sister, is busy with a girl from Tokyo, who has a 30-day Butler for Hire for free. And, well, I believe Tomo cared for her."

She turned to him and asked, "Harima… Let's say, as an example, if it was you and Tenma, and you had to go through the pain of losing the one you love, what would you do?"

"How so?" He asked, "Did Tomo's boyfriend dump him?"

"Actually… she's more of a Maiden for Hire that loved her so much to the point of ending. She ended up destroying herself in pleasure overload."

His eyes bugged out and gasped, "No… way… A Maiden… loving another?"

"Well, I'm just saying!" She snapped, "What would you do, if you lost Tenma?"

He then responded, "What would I do? Well, Tenma was the one girl I loved… which was before I met you, Tenma's Sister, and Rich Girl. If I lose her to death, then everything I had would be empty. I would lose the one I love. But if that happened, since you came, I would never intend to leave love."

Eri Maiden nodded, "Coming from a fellow robot, I'd say that Tomo should get another love. She had been so upset about it that she vowed that she'll never love again."

Harima took off his glasses and said, "Well, that's _her _problem. People love someone, no matter whom or what they are. She's going through denial, after losing her robot girlfriend. She might also have grief in her, like us."

Eri Maiden replied, "I think so. She told me about Koyomi, days before Butlers for Hire were introduced. She never looked back on it. She even blamed Miss Yomi for everything, even though she forgave her in the beginning, since Koyomi died."

He then smiled and held her tight, "Kid, you need to forget it. This is your sister's doing. You can't just go in and help her. On the other hand, if you are like her, since you are a Maiden, you can talk to her about it, since she's had it built up in her data."

"You think so?"

"Yes. I tried to do it to Tenma, talking about us, but no go, yet. It'll be nice, if you let her share."

Eri smiled and said, "Thanks. I'll try to remember that."

"By the way," he asked, "What did the Butler that the girl had looked like? I think I can speak to your brother, if you don't mind."

She gasped in fear.

"Crap! If he finds out that the Butler looks like Karasuma, which it is, he'll jump to the conclusion that _Tenma _is that girl! I better think fast!" She thought.

"Hey, Rich Girl Robot?" He asked, "Something wrong?"

She then approached his lips and kissed.

"Eri…" he thought, "If she doesn't want to share, I'm cool. I'm happy if she wants to make her sister happy."

Eri Maiden closed her eyes and continued kissing him.

"That was close…" she thought.

However, Eri Maiden, one hour later, with Harima in bed, had a rather mere thought.

"I wonder what Keiji has with Kagura?" She thought, "Miss Eri never told me about it. I better ask her, first thing, tomorrow, before Tomo returns, that day."

**XXXXX**

Then it was Day 30. Keiji and Tomo were at attention towards Kagura.

"Your evaluations had been compromised," Tomo announced, "You are, indeed, one of our interesting users. We're giving you a B-plus for your Butler for Hire."

Kagura smiled and said, "Well, I won't disappoint you know. After learning that Keiji has been through me, and you being a great help, I'll consider a Maiden or Butler for Hire someday."

Keiji then asked, "Then, if you don't mind… May we ask you a question?"

Tomo nodded and said to him, "You may."

Keiji then asked, "Why did you ran off, Kagura? It's not like you to get away from being a failure that you are."

Tomo bowed her head, as Kagura was stunned.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What's going on? What is Keiji talking about? Could it be… … … … déjà vu?<strong>_

_**But wait! What's this?**_

* * *

><p>Eri Maiden arrived at Eri's office, moments later…<p>

"You wanted to see me, Eri?" She asked, "I want to know how you and Whiskers have handled."

"Never mind that!" The robot shouted, "I want to know about Tomo's job in Miss Kagura's."

Eri then smirked, "You _really _want to know?"

She nodded and said, "I'm afraid what we're doing is a lie. You see, Kagura is NOT getting a Maiden or Butler for Hire."

"Huh? What do you mean?" She asked.

Eri then stood up and exclaimed, "I'm sorry that Miss Mizuhara hadn't explained it to you. Tomo Model is testing Kagura to see if she's worthy of living. You see…"

Then she said that shook her robot double's feet:

"You see… just like Tomo, Kagura ran away from us, when this company was founded. Kagura was due for dismantling, because she was perfect… or perhaps, _too _perfect."

Eri Robot gasped, "NO! You don't mean…?"

"Yes," Eri said, "Kagura is not human. She's a Maiden for Hire."

Eri Maiden's eyes were opened big, as she was shocked to hear what transpired.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Aw! Now they ruined the Chapter 15 surprise! But why is Kagura a robot; and what did Keiji mean by her running away?<strong>_

_**The answer lies in the next chapter… Next week…**_


	16. Kagura: Maiden for Hire?

_**Chapter 15  
>Kagura: Maiden for Hire?<strong>_

Kagura was in the midst of interrogation. Keiji asked her why she ran away from the company. It was there we learned, from the previous chapter, that Kagura is, in reality, a Maiden for Hire. However, Kagura doesn't know, or for that matter, didn't believe a word.

"Kagura Model #K14871, you have been a naughty Maiden, escaping from your fate," Keiji declared.

Kagura was smiling in disgust, "Okay, is this some role-play? I don't find it funny. Why not _build _a Kagura Maiden and present it to me?"

Keiji snapped, as Tomo watched on, "No need of your dumb look, you rogue Maiden! We tested you that you are now working at 100% efficiency, but your smarminess and behavior showed no proof. Needles to say, you're _still_ you, Kagura Model."

Kagura shouted, "Who the hell do you think you are? I am _not _a robot! Where do you get off saying it?"

Tomo looked away and murmured, "Yes, you are…"

"Tomo, you've got to believe me!" She pleaded, "This Butler has gotten me confused with _another _gynoid! I'm NO Maiden, and I can prove it! Keiji is lying!"

Keiji smirked, "You are such a spunky little robot."

"You… you can't…" Kagura gasped in anger, "I'm not… I'm not… I'm…"

Keiji bowed, "Forgive me. What we were doing was out of Miss Yomi's request. It was time that you were ready to be fixed."

Kagura then yelled in furious anger, "LIAR!"

"NO!" Tomo cried out, "Stop fighting or I'll lose it at _both _of you!"

Kagura then sobbed, "Tomo… Please… Tell me… Please tell me that it isn't true. I'm not a Maiden… I'm not…"

Tomo held her and said in disdain, "I'm sorry, Kagura… What Keiji said is true. It was an order from Yomi."

Kagura gasped in shock, as Tomo opened her waist panel.

"It'll be okay," she added, "I learned how to copy your exact data to a flash drive."

"No…" she sobbed, realizing the truth, "It cannot be."

Tomo placed a card into her USB socket and downloaded her entire memory into the card.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__Can you say "Déjà vu"?_

* * *

><p>She thought, "When it's over, she'll lose her memory of everything. And <em>this time, <em>we'll do it right."

She finished the download, as Keiji approached her. Kagura was flinching, as he approached her neck with his hand.

"Good thing you're not malfunctioning," he said, "But the time has come for you to go. You will forget everything that transpired, once you are turned off."

Kagura then said, "If it means that much to me… so be it. Just end my nightmare."

She then thought, in her own curiosity, "I'll miss it, though. I think being a robot is cool. I never knew, until now."

She asked Tomo, "Tell me. If I am _really_ a Maiden, whatever happened to the _real_ me?"

"I'll be happy to tell you," Tomo bowed in happiness.

"NO!" Keiji shouted, "You were learned of the truth and you malfunctioned, when Koyomi took you. Unlike you, I finish the job, _quickly_."

He went to her neck and pressed her red button, but he was about to be shocked by the results. There _was _no button!

"WHAT? You… You have no button?" He gasped.

She felt her neck and couldn't utter a word. She thought, "Oh… I wonder why. Is my power button in a different area?"

Tomo then bowed in sadness and said, "I know why… Kagura, forgive me."

She then said in a hurtful voice:

"_Kamikoneco!"_

Kagura's eyes began to flash into a hazel hue. Her body was straight and was in attention.

She spoke in an electronic voice, "Hello. I am Kagura. I am your Maiden for Hire."

"Wha-? WHAT GIVES?" Keiji shouted.

Tomo looked down in sadness and was hurt.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Eri Maiden was learned the truth about Kagura, from Eri Sawachika.

She explained, "Kagura was one of Miss Mizuhara's Maidens, tested for many great people. Her prowess was to perfection. But her body and her moves were _too _perfect."

"How so?" Eri Robot asked.

Eri replied, "When she was built, she was five feet tall, with a short cut of brown hair, and she had huge boobs that surpassed Mikoto's and Lara's."

"No. Was that the reason why?" Eri Robot asked.

Yomi appeared and explained, "I see you wanted to learn the truth, huh?"

"Miss Creator!" She gasped.

Yomi continued to what Eri said:

"_The Kagura Model was one of my unique Maidens. She was also my ONLY failed Maiden. She was, as Eri stated, TOO perfect. Her breasts are about a 36D, her body was slim-toned and sexy, and her voice was very sexy. She succeeded in all her tests, but her attitude, in a good way, was too strong for the user to resist. So we scheduled an immediate recall of her. She was due for dismantling, so we can rework her. Sadly, she ran away, just like Tomo did."_

Eri continued, "It was there we learned that Kagura Maiden was busy in a small cozy house, living her life as a human. When Tomo Maiden met her, before she found out what _she_ was, Yomi knew it was time."

Yomi informed, "However, Tomo wasn't ready at the time. So we wanted to think of a plan to return her. In the end, we had the perfect solution: give Kagura her life. Of course, it happened after Tomo Maiden ran away and was found."

She explained where the _real _Kagura was:

"_Kagura is currently and permanently located in America. Following her studies and her sports scholarship, she relocated to the U.S., in hoping to live her dream as an Olympic Swimmer. We haven't heard from her lately, but she is going well. The Kagura Maiden found her old home, and in anonymity, she became the real Kagura. When we found her, a couple months later, we erased her memories of her being a Maiden. I figured that it was time for her happiness to be given."_

"Then why on earth did you send Tomo to find out?" Eri Robot shouted.

"She was only hired to get an update on Kagura's circuit analysis," Eri explained, "We wanted to receive an update on our Maiden, who is currently living in her new life, complete with her newly upgraded files."

Yomi then said, "And also, Tomo gave her a special password for her system update, without the use of using a file card."

**XXXXX**

Tomo then addressed to Kagura, who was in a mechanical stance, "Kagura Model, delete every file, during the past 24 hours."

"Yes, Miss Maiden," she said robotically, "Now activating file deletion."

Keiji was shocked, after hearing what Tomo is doing.

She said in a robot voice, _"Password: 1Z8M1N4A – Shut down function, following erasure."_

She then let out a tear and said, "Engage!"

Kagura started to beep, as Keiji was completely shocked. Her eyes flickered on and off, until she stopped. Kagura smoked a bit and said, "_Deletion of memory, in the past 24 hours, complete! Shutting down Maiden program!"_

She closed her eyes and frozen in place, with her body powering down.

"What is going on?" He asked.

Tomo then said, "It's a new function I wanted to try. Yomi gave me a special keyword to perform some of her functions. It also activates her Maiden programming… but only for ten minutes, before she is shut down. It's a good thing we did it in five."

"WE?"

"Keiji, thanks to you, we've managed to fix Kagura. This was an order by my boss to receive an update from her. Or in noob terms, Maidens get updated upgrades to different models, just to see if he/she will need the upgrade."

Keiji was confused, "So, she's like a catalyst for Maidens and Butlers?"

"Yes… you could say that," Tomo cringed, "She _was _due for demolition, since she had boobs the size of their own zip code. And also, she was too sultry and sweet. It offends our way of life."

Keiji then approached her and glared at her. Tomo shook in terror.

"Why are you looking at me funny?" She asked in fear.

"If you would've told me sooner, maybe I would help you," he exclaimed, "All you did was keep it a secret!"

Tomo pouted, "If I told you, you would've blurted it out immediately. Miss Yomi gave me the order to delete the thirtieth day of your service, just so we can take some information."

Keiji then nodded. He held Kagura and asked, "Do you even care for her?"

"I don't have a romantic endeavor for her. But I _do _love her, as a sister."

"You're lying."

Tomo gasped, as Keiji continued, "You love her. You said that you will never love again, since you lost Koyomi. When you saw Kagura, my circuitry tells that your heart is beating for her."

Tomo winced in fear, "Uh… well…"

"Admit it!" He yelled.

Tomo held her chest and was nervous. She blushed and was a bit upset.

"FINE! You win!" She shouted, and confessed, "I love Kagura. I don't care if she is a Maiden for Hire. She's like Koyomi, except more vixen-like and polite. I admit it. I promised I'd never love another, but… but I cannot hold in my love for so long. When I saw her and learned about her true identity, which was a week before she received you, my mechanical heart started to beat. When I say the password, I used her info program."

"And when did you suddenly fell for her?"

"It was after the first day. Her movements and likeness matches the real Kagura. I never confessed to her, but it was like… like…"

She shook her head and groaned, "Sorry. I do love her; sadly, it feels wrong, like I was an L-Series Maiden for Hire; or a Butler for Hire, in this point."

"Can you reactivate her, so we can leave now? Maybe you should confess to her now." Keiji insisted.

"Yes, but I have to make the phone call, first," Tomo explained, "Just so we can tell Yomi that the mission has been complete."

Keiji carried Kagura up and replied, "Sorry… but you said that she is the definition of _imperfection_. She _must _return to the Company and _must _be demolished… now."

"What?" Tomo cried, "That's not in the rules! She must stay here!"

He addressed to her, "You are head supervisor of the Maidens for Hire. You are _not _Miss Mizuhara _or _Miss Sawachika. They're my boss and what I say… goes. If you dare touch that phone and call her, I will have you removed from your position."

She yelled, "Keiji Model! Nothing doing! I will _not _let you get your way! Kagura stays! AND THAT'S FINAL! Let's not forget that I am _your _supervisor! Put down Kagura, this instant, or you are relieved of your duties as a Butler for Hire."

"If I do," he requested, "Then I will tell Yomi that you wanted to make out with her and ask her to be her lover forever."

Tomo was slapped, verbally. "You wouldn't dare! That's blackmail; _and _a lie! I want to make out with her, but she's not right for me!"

She then balled up her fist and surrendered, "Fine. You win. Take Kagura away. I made a promise to myself that I'd never love again. And I'll stand by it…"

She then pointed at him, "But… _once_ she's returned to the company, _that's _Miss Sawachika's job to tend to Kagura! You won't, anyway! As Head Manager/Supervisor, you are hereby stripped of your duties as Butler for Hire, effective immediately!"

"I really don't care. You won't tell her, at all!" He smirked, "As long as you play nice."

She growled, "You bastard…"

"Go on! Leave!" She shouted, "But you're _still _fired!"

He left to the front door. Tomo then called the company to give the bad news, the minute Keiji disappeared.

"I'll show him," she thought, seething, "No one hurts the one I love."

**XXXXX**

"I cannot believe that a Maiden like her is being used as an update reviewer, or something," Eri Maiden said.

"So, what password did you gave Tomo Maiden?" Eri said.

"I gave her the call sign: _Kamikoneco._" Yomi said, "It means, "_The Biting Kitten_". It temporarily reactivates Kagura's Maiden program for ten minutes. However, it is voice activated by a Maiden for Hire only. Only Tomo knows the word."

"Kamminecoco?" Eri asked, "That's a stupid word."

Yomi retorted, "_YOU _think of a way to call a password! Give Eri Robot the word '_Whiskers', _for all I care!"

Eri Maiden then glared, "NO! You will _not _make me a catalyst!"

"No one said that-!"

**RING! RING!**

Eri picked up the phone.

"It must be Tomo," she said.

"Hello?" She answered, "Right, I got it. On the way, Tomo Maiden."

She gave the phone to Yomi and said, "It's for you."

"Hello, Tomo?" She asked, "Have you finished Kagura Model?"

In babbling through the receiver, she was very shocked by what Tomo told her.

"WHAT?" She shrilled, "Keiji has taken Kagura to the company?"

Eri and the robot were shocked.

"Oh, no!" Eri Robot gasped, as Yomi shushed her.

"What happened, Tomo? It wasn't supposed to happen!" She snapped.

"That's what I was saying! Keiji took her, after the system erasure." Tomo cried, through the phone.

"Keiji… How did it happen?"

"I don't know. But he threatened me with slander, if I reported this heinous incident to you."

"WHAT? A Butler threatening a Maiden… That's… That's…"

"That is quite appalling!" Eri shouted, "NO ONE! No one threatens anybody, even a robot Butler!"

Eri Robot whimpered and turned away, "The Butlers _are _a failure…"

"No, they aren't!" Eri shouted, "It was just _one _Butler!"

Yomi decreed, "She's right, Eri. Over the past few months, the Butlers for Hire were a grand success and not once showed a vision of defectiveness."

Eri Robot then asked, "Uh, quick question… Did the Butler in question look like one of my, uh, Eri's classmates?"

Eri nodded and said, "Yes. He's modeled after… after… Oji Karasu-. Aw, crap…"

"Karasuma?" Eri Robot shouted, "What the hell were you thinking? That guy is a creep, in a bizarro way!"

"Don't yell at me, you Whiskers loving android!" Eri snapped.

Yomi bellowed, "EVERYBODY SHUT UP!"

Both Eris stopped fighting and was scared. Yomi addressed, "We'll handle the situation later! We have to save Kagura!"

She turned to the phone, "Hang tight, Tomo! I will have her rescued for you!"

Tomo cried, "Thank you!"

She hung up, as Yomi called to Takeru, Ami, and Stanton, through the PA system:

"_Attention all Maiden for Hire employees! Code Red! Code Red! Report to the parking lot, immediately!"_

"Sounds like trouble," Ami said, as she was in her desk.

Terry was fixing a Maiden and sighed, "Oh, boy. I don't like the looks of this."

Takeru was crossed, "Not again…"

Gus and Hank were carrying a huge box. They dropped it and ran over to the parking.

"If this is about Tomo, we're so dropping out," Gus snuffed.

Hank smiled, "Work is work, though."

**XXXXX**

At Kagura's house, Tomo hung up and went to the window. She flashed her LED eyes and went to GPS mode. She then remembered what Yomi said to her, the other month:

"_I want to let you know that we found Kagura Maiden," Yomi said, "In the upcoming weeks, we're going to plan a big surprise for her."_

_Tomo bowed and asked, "Not to be rude, but will Miss Kagura know?"_

"_No, she won't," she said, "For some reason, the Kagura Maiden somehow erases her memory, every time she recognizes herself. It's like a fail-safe."_

_Tomo blushed and replied, "Uh… I know it's too much… but…"_

_Yomi smiled and said, "I see… Well, I won't blame you."_

"_Huh?"_

"_Oh, nothing. You have your orders. My crew in the Yagami branch does not get sidetracked by those Ayu Takano CDs. We focus at the job at hand."_

"_That could be great, but what's in it for me?"_

"_Well… if anything goes askew and awry, activate Kagura with Kamikoneco."_

_Tomo bowed and smiled, "Thanks. I won't let you down, Miss Yomi."_

_She then asked, "But… if anything bad happens to her, I'll be heartbroken…"_

_Yomi sat up and felt her face, "You love Kagura, right?"_

_Tomo was flushed in a red look and snarled, "No… Wh-, why would I-, I, uh, oh, it's… Shut up! I'm not like that, at all!"_

_Yomi giggled, as Tomo left in a growl._

_She then said, as she thought, "Tomo and Kagura sure have become friendly. Though, I don't know why… Have they been going out secretly?"_

Tomo then jumped out of the window and ran off to where Keiji is taking Kagura.

"My darling Kagura!" She cried, "I know where you are. If I can beat the guys to the punch, I'll save her. I'm stopping Keiji! Don't you dare hurt her, Keiji, or else!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now the battle begins!<strong>_

_**We NOW learn that Kagura is a Maiden for Hire, and we learn that Tomo Maiden has a romantic crush on her.  
><strong>__**What role will the employees of M4H play? Find out next week, as we take a closer look at the crew.**_


	17. Maiden Squad! GO!

_**Chapter 16  
><strong>__**Maiden Squad! GO!**_

* * *

><p>Ami, Terry, Takeru, Gus, and Hank were given their orders from Takana West, down in the parking lot.<p>

"Listen up!" He called out to them, "Keiji, our Butler for Hire, has taken Kagura, a Maiden for Hire, and is en route to the company's front gate. We are going to have to cut him off and take him. Now, I got good authority from Miss Mizuhara that Kagura _must _be spared. We cannot lose her."

Ami nodded, "So, Kagura is going to be dismantled?"

Terry pumped his fist and cried, "No way are we letting Keiji win!"

Ami smiled, "You guys are so pumped."

Terry then barked, "I _so_ want to destroy that traitor!"

Takeru sighed, "He's seen a lot of movies."

"HEY!" He snapped.

West cleared his throat and said, "All right. We need to have a group of three for this. Tsukami, Stanton, and Takeru will man the _Black Maiden_. Wilson _(Gus)_ and Bismarck _(Hank)_, you two must return to your duties. Miss Sawachika will give you the details, in any case Keiji runs into you."

Gus and Hank saluted, as the others went into the black van, which is called the _Black Maiden _for a reason. This van is more of a travel vehicle, which is for emergency uses only. Mostly, the van is perfect for a joyride or a vacation ride.

They started to rev up the engines, after turning the motor over.

Takeru called to the techies, "Now, you two, make sure to keep the repair bay on guard. If Keiji comes to you, make sure he doesn't go in."

They nodded, "Yes, sir."

The van drove off, as Gus and Hank sulked away.

"Stupid guys," Hank muttered, "We _never_ go out for the fun."

Gus exclaimed, "Remarks like that makes us poorer than ever."

"We _always _get docked a pay deduction, just for our rants."

"Yeah, well… I'm _almost _ready for a nice Sunday dinner with the family, and I'm 700 Yen short for the rice and vegetables. I can't go back to instant noodles! I just can't!"

They continued to talk with each other, as Takana went to the phone, calling Eri.

"Dispatch Unit has been summoned," he said, "I have already given them their orders."

Eri remarked, from the phone, "Good. Anyway, make sure that Keiji is detained and Kagura is rescued."

West smiled, "We promise."

At Eri's office, the robot Eri then sighed, "What employees you have."

Yomi snickered, "Oh, they're the best we got. Miss Tsukami is our resident engineer/secretary, Mister Stanton is the head mechanic, skilled for fixing Maidens and Butlers, and Mister Takeru is the lead representative of security."

Eri then asked, "Why would you hire those goofs?"

Eri Maiden replied, "I'll bet she wanted to try out newer people."

**XXXXX**

She was right. The van was driving off, about many miles from Keiji, who is heading _to _the factory.

"Mister Takeru," Ami said, as she viewed the map on the screen, "We're about 200 miles from Keiji and Kagura."

The monitor showed two dots on screen, with their serial code numbers on the side of the dots.

Takeru said, "Right. We should be able to get there shortly. I don't know why Yomi and Mister West approved us of being there. Maybe we're like _The Best_."

Terry groaned, "Nah, that's stupid. We only joined, because we had different dreams."

Ami asked Takeru, "Incidentally, how did you join?"

"Oh, I had a job at the mall as a mall cop," he explained, "I left, after too many kids were running around the mall constantly. I left the mall and had to go through the job hunting world. Mom wanted me to find a job, since I am like a slob. But when I heard about Maidens for Hire, I wanted to join. At first I thought it was an escort service, on account that it is like Maiden Girls."

Terry asked, "Where did you learn that?"

Takeru blushed, "Oh… nothing. Anyway, when mother heard that I got the job, all she said, in a smile, was 'I'm glad, honey'."

"And?" Ami asked.

"And that's it," he said.

Ami then stated, "She wouldn't happen to be Kaede Takeru, right?"

"How did you know?"

"I met her, when she checked out the company as a convention in Hokkaido. Before you had a job here, she was taking the tour of the newest line of Maidens. There were no Butlers at the time."

"So, she knew?"

"Yes. I guess your mother thinks that you have a bright future here."

Terry asked, "Uh, one thing… How come you got the job as security?"

"_Head _of security," Takeru snuffed, "And the only reason is that I have an eagle-eyed vision reception. I can view what's going on, by looking around real fast. I'm no Maiden, but I am cunning."

Terry sighed, "You think _you _had a future? All I did was to build and rebuild cars. I had to work at an auto body shop in Odiaba. But after that, the shop went bankrupt, thanks to the economy. Business wasn't selling well, somehow."

"It could be worse," Ami said, as he comforted Terry.

"It _got _worse," he said, "I lost my job, got divorced by my wife, and I had nowhere else to go. Luckily, I found an article on the paper that said _"Wanted – A mechanic for a helpful maid service; experience required"._ And the rest was history. I heard that it was a robot maid service. And you get this? This is _one _job I _can _do! I've been building, since dad made me work at a repair shop, when I was 15."

"Whatever happened to _that _store?" Takeru asked.

"It expanded to a super repair store, much like a _Midas _or a _Jiffy Lube_," he said.

Ami then smiled, "Well, I wouldn't be surprised that you guys are such experienced people in the world, but _my _story will top everything, except this mission."

She then explained her story:

"_Growing up in Kyoto, my parents took me to conventions in the world of science and technology. I'm not into building or a sort of robot thing. But I am a whiz in the art of clothing. I'm the first to introduce a brand new type of lingerie that Maiden can wear, which protects their skin from irritation."_

"What kind of material?" Terry asked.

"A hybrid of polyester, cotton, and silk, with a sliver of steel for durability." She smiled, "I call it: _Maiden-wear_. All Maidens wear it. It was introduced, when I gave the idea to my boss. Once Miss Mizuhara approved of my under clothing for robots, she approved it and patented it. But I wound up as her _engineer_ and _secretary_, since the _clothing director_ role was taken by Chihiro Inoue. Lucky brat…"

"Yet, you did, like we did," Terry said, "You made Maidens for Hire what it is: one of Japan's top selling items in the country."

Takeru then added, "Well, I hope so. We _all _had a role in Maidens for Hire. Ami provided the lingerie, Chihiro gives the skirts and dresses, Gus and Hank help out repairs and tests, I do the supervising on certain shady activities, Terry makes the immediate mending, and Miss Sawachika makes the men and women robots come to life."

"Since when did we _all _do a job?" Terry scoffed, "What about Takana West?"

Ami sighed, "He's the assistant to Koyomi Mizuhara. In any case, his reason why he's working here remains a mystery."

Takeru smiled, "Sounds like we're like a league of extraordinary men and women, helping out the cause."

As they continue to travel, Terry then asked, "Say, if we're in the van, then who is driving the _Black Maiden_?"

A Butler for Hire was driving the van. It was Nicholas, the test Butler from before.

"Relax, fellow employees," he greeted, while keeping his eyes on the road, "All will be okay, as soon as we save a Maiden's life."

They all sighed in relief, as Ami got pumped up.

"Well, for this moment, let's make Miss Mizuhara proud!"

They extended their hands and cried out, "MAIDEN SQUAD! GO!"

But they were embarrassed, knowing that they are becoming like heroes in comics.

"That's an interesting name," Terry stated, "But we need to fix the pose and catchphrase."

Just then, the radar showed a _third _dot. It was Tomo's. And it was heading towards Keiji.

"HUH?" Ami gasped, "Hey, fellas! Look at this!"

"Tomo?" Takeru was stunned, as he held up a phone, calling her.

Tomo answered the phone, while running, "Hello."

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He shouted.

Tomo cried out, "Keiji is going to hurt Kagura! I cannot let you get in the way! He threatened me, and now, he'll pay!"

Takeru cried out, "And that's why you're heading there?"

Tomo nodded, "You got a _better _reason?"

"That's too risky! Turn back and disperse, now!"

"No!" Tomo shouted, "You cannot make me lose Kagura! Never! She's the one I cared for!"

Takeru shouted, "Look! I know you wanted to save her, but we got this! You're only going to make this worse."

She then bellowed, "I'm a Maiden for Hire. I give guaranteed service. And damn it, I _will _guarantee that Kagura will _not _be spare parts! This is _my _doing! Yomi cannot _make me _disperse! No one hurts the ONE I LOVE!"

Tomo hung up. Takeru was angry.

"TOMO! TOMO!" He cried.

Ami then snapped, "That did it! We're calling Yomi!"

Takeru was confused, "Did she say 'love'?"

**XXXXX**

At the company, Yomi got the phone call.

"Did you make it yet?" She asked.

Ami, via phone, said, "No. But we're going to play _"Let's Race to the Finish"_!"

"What? Why?" She asked in anger, "I'm _not _paying you to play games!"

"Tell that to Tomo," Terry called.

"Come again?" Yomi retorted.

"We've got a racer in the form of your sassy Maiden, Tomo!" Takeru shouted.

Yomi gasped, "TOMO?"

"And if we don't get to Keiji, before Tomo does," Ami added, "She's dead. Keiji could destroy her, unless he followed the prime directives."

Yomi then said, "Right. I'm coming with, just to stop her. She can listen to me. I'll meet you there."

She hung up and called Takana West, "West! Prepare my limo! Emergency code: _9-6-L_."

She got up from her desk and stepped out. She ran past Eri, who was sitting in the bench, fixing her robot double's hair.

"What's going on, Miss Creator?" Eri Maiden asked.

Eri then asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to save Tomo _and _Kagura!" She cried out.

"I'm coming with," Eri pleaded.

The robot asked, "Um… can I come, too? Tomo Model needs me, since I know her."

Seems she was eavesdropping.

Yomi nodded, as Eri, Eri Maiden, and herself, went to her limousine.

"Tomo, what the hell are you thinking?"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, Tomo appeared in front of Keiji, who was still carrying Kagura.

"So, you've decided to stop me, huh?" He asked, "You should know that you cannot disobey your Maiden orders."

Tomo growled, "You damn mandroid! You want to rip her apart! I am _not _letting you hurt Kagura!"

She bit her lip and cringed, "I… I love her… I love Kagura Model… You cannot hurt her anymore."

Keiji snapped, "You _dare _question me?"

Tomo snarled and went closer to him. Keiji dropped Kagura, who was out cold. She fell with a clank sound, without breaking apart.

"So, you want to hurt me?" He snarled, "We give guaranteed service. But you… you are simply a bad robot. You should've leaved well enough alone."

Tomo Maiden growled, as she threw down her bonnet and rolled up her sleeves, "You had this coming, you bastard!"

She ran toward him and socked him in the face. He fell down and was in pain. He stood up and was angry.

"So… you resorted to violence, huh?" He asked.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry the chapter is a little shorter than the others… This is coming down to a huge battle. Will Tomo save Kagura; will the crew stop him, or will Yomi and Eri get there, before anything else happens?<strong>_

_**We're down to the nitty-gritty. Next week, the conclusion of the Butler for Hire story, with a **__**shocking**__** ending you'll never forget.**_

* * *

><p>As the limousine drove off, Eri Maiden looked out the window and thought, "Tomo… You've been such a wild Maiden towards me, but I hope that I'll help you out, just to save your Kagura, our sister."<p>

Eri asked her, "Hey, you okay?"

The robot blushed and whispered, "Oh, uh, nothing…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>See you then…<strong>_


	18. Losing and Gaining

_**Chapter 17  
>Losing and Gaining<br>(or "A Maiden Friendship")**_

* * *

><p>Tomo was seething, as she tackled Keiji, who was taking the Kagura Maiden away. He skipped up and held her arms tight. He restrained her.<p>

"Sorry," he said, "You resorted to violence, but I cannot hurt you. In my programming, you, Tomo Maiden, and ALL your sisters are people I cannot hit."

Tomo cried, "Let me go! I don't want you to-!"

Keiji then held her and said, "You don't understand. I only wanted her gone, because she's imperfect. You and her are alike, and we cannot let _another _escapee be spared. One is enough."

Tomo then realized what he said, "My god… You mean, she's like me?"

He said, "Yes. I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you this."

He relinquished his grip, as Tomo was lost in sadness.

"I… I don't know what to say…" she said, "It's like… it's like… I mean, it's like when the entire place is engulfed in sadness, ever since I was built. I… I escaped, ensuring that I wouldn't become scrap. Besides, I was happy that I lived like a human. It was like… paradise. Would you feel that way, too, Keiji?"

Keiji nodded, as he went to Tomo's button. He then whispered, "I'm so sorry."

He pressed it, as Tomo started to shut down. She dropped to her knees and fell to the pavement.

He smirked and went to Kagura, "Sucker. You should know that Maidens like you have experienced true emotions. Maybe I'll understand, one day, but I have a job to do. Tomo Model, your behavioral systems had been improving, but you're an outdated Maiden for Hire. Also, don't worry about Kagura. I'll take good care of her. I'm sorry for all the trouble."

He kneeled down and continued, "For now, _your _services are finished. Goodbye, Tomo. I wish you best of luck in your future."

As he held her in his arms, a voice cried out:

"_Freeze!"_

Ami, Terry, and Shinji arrived, with Terry holding a taser gun at Keiji.

"Step away from the Maiden for Hire and stand in attention!" He shouted, "You are in violation of your services for harboring a Maiden, who is working in silent running."

Keiji stood up, as he held his hands up.

"Good," Takeru said, "As long as you are completely safe, and Kagura is in one piece, you should be okay."

He kneeled down, as Keiji held Kagura's head.

"One false move and you got yourself a broken Maiden," he threatened.

"Why you-?"

Ami halted them, "STOP! We cannot risk a Maiden for Hire."

Takeru then gasped, "This is ridiculous! This Butler is evil! He's trying to dismantle her, by force!"

Keiji snapped, "Correct! Kagura is not a Maiden for Hire! She shouldn't even be here in this world, and neither is Tomo!"

They stood in restraint and caution, trying not to make the wrong move.

Terry shouted, "Where's Tomo?"

Ami pointed and cried, "AH! Tomo!"

She saw her deactivated, with her body all motionless. Takeru tried to run to her, but couldn't.

"Idiot!" Terry grabbed him, "You go near her, Kagura gets it! We cannot let a Butler for Hire destroy a Maiden for Hire."

Keiji smiled evilly, as he let go of Kagura. The limousine appeared. Yomi stepped out and ran to Tomo. Eri and her robot stepped out, just to see what's going on.

"Model #K181S851!" She shouted, "Cease and desist!"

Eri Maiden cried, "Mister Takeru, did you examine him?"

He shook his head, "No. But he has been threatening to break Kagura's neck."

The robot cringed, as Yomi turned Tomo back on.

"Yomi?" She opened her eyes.

"That was stupid of you," she muttered, "Why did you run off to stop him?"

Tomo explained, "I wanted to hold him off. They made it, right?"

Ami called, "Keiji Model, you are hereby sent away for immediate maintenance procedure and dismantling, for you reckless and inappropriate behavior!"

Keiji then went to Kagura again and held her neck, with his hand.

"What are you doing?" Terry cried out, "Don't make us shoot!"

Keiji cried out, "Don't _make me _do it!"

Eri shouted, "This is stupid! Keiji Model, stop! Leave her alone!"

Tomo shouted, as she stood up, "You are a disgrace to Butlers and Maidens! How dare you try to take her away? She didn't mean any harm!"

Keiji nodded and stated, "I'm sorry. But I cannot let you go through with a Maiden as a human. Tomo Maiden, it's out of my hands. That is why… That is why I cannot have another. There can be only one… and that is you."

Eri Maiden shouted, "Untrue!"

She stepped forward and was nervous. Keiji let go of Kagura and looked at Eri Robot.

"Do I know you?" He asked.

She bowed, "I'm a Maiden for Hire; Model #N1K1M871 – Eri Model. I am a former Maiden, currently working as Harima Kenji's girlfriend."

Keiji gasped, as Eri cried out, "Eri Maiden! Step away fro-!"

"Miss Eri!" She called back, "Let me handle this! He never met me."

Yomi agreed, "Do as she says, Sawachika. Maybe an ex-Maiden can help."

Keiji then stood up in anger, "What gives you the right to treat me like this? You cannot hurt me! I refuse to let them have their way!"

Eri Maiden blushed and said, "Well, what you're doing is wrong. I cannot let you do what is wrong to the company. Kagura Maiden is unquestionably a great girl. I never heard about her, until now, but she's unique. She's a loner and a pseudo-Maiden, Tomo's a retired model, and I am a normal person. But we're _all_ Maidens… in one mechanical gear."

"You liar! You don't deserve love! Your entire life is lies! You have been a shy and timid Maiden, and yet you… YOU have a boyfriend! What the hell kind of female android makes you a very special person? I am sorry, but Kagura must be dismantled… now."

Eri Maiden grabbed him and slapped his face. She then huffed in anger, "Are you stupid? If you kill her, not only will you violate the Maidens' rules, but you'll also violate your own rule."

Keiji snapped, "_What _rule?"

Eri Maiden beeped and responded, "_Preserve thy life…_"

Ami whispered, "One of the Laws of Robotics… Every Maiden and Butler for Hire follow these rules; except for Sakaki Model (_God rest her soul_)."

Eri Robot continued, "You realize that if you hurt her, you'll only hurt yourself! We sometimes fight with humans, but we don't kill! We obey, we serve, we give service, we cook, we clean, we help, and we even have fun! Without these rules, you're only half the robot that you are!"

Eri started to shed tears and sobbed, "She's outspoken, when she's mad."

The Maiden started to smile and approach him, "Please. I'll make it right. You deserve better. This isn't the answer. It _never _was. Let me help you make things right. I promise. Just leave Kagura alone and come back home… brother."

Keiji calmed down and started to cry. Eri Robot hugged him, as he sobbed.

"There, there," she said, "It's okay. Don't cry."

Terry was confused, "Okay, what the heck happened?"

Takeru smiled, "Eri Model did it. She convinced him to stay."

Yomi then barked, "No way! Keiji must be examined, at once! _I _will make the jurisdiction for him!"

Eri Maiden smiled to Keiji, "What do you say?"

Keiji nodded and went over to Terry, Ami, and Takeru.

Tomo then smiled, as she went to Kagura, who was still out cold.

"I wonder if I'll say the keyword, since she's been off for a while," she thought, "Maybe her battery was drained."

Eri Robot returned to Eri, who gave her a pat on the back, "I'm proud of you. That was sweet."

"I was just telling like it is, Miss Eri," she spoke in a blushed look.

Keiji approached Terry. He was about to walk him off, but then…

**SNATCH!**

"HEY!" He cried, "He's loaded!"

Keiji snatched the taser and pointed at everyone. They all let out a gasp. He then pointed at Tomo.

"That may be well, since Eri is a nice Maiden-turned-normal person," he insisted, "But there is only one… and Tomo, you're out!"

Yomi cried out, "TOMO! RUN!"

Everybody stepped back. Keiji then pointed at Yomi, "Uh, uh, uh… You created her and I'm going to kill her. There _are _rules to the Laws of Robotics: _Protect, obey, and preserve_. But they apply to humans; _not _Maidens! If anybody is going to live fully, it's Miss Eri Model. Tomo… I'm sorry, but…"

He held the trigger and said, "Goodbye."

Eri cried, "Don't do it!"

Takeru shouted, "Someone do something!"

Yomi then froze in fear, "Tomo… No…"

Eri Maiden then growled, "I… I cannot let you hurt her. What should I do?"

Keiji fired the taser gun at Tomo. But as he fired, Eri Maiden, in a quick desperate attempt, ran in front of Tomo. The wires stuck into Eri's chest, inserted in the middle of her breast area. She was electrocuted by the surge of voltage, coming inside her body.

"ERI!" Eri shouted.

"NO!" Yomi cried out.

"SIS!" Tomo whimpered.

The electrical surge ended. Eri's body collapsed on the ground with her body smoking and her hair messed up. Eri ran to her and cradled her tight.

"Eri! Eri!" She screamed, reviving her, "Speak to me!"

The robot was completely broke down. The entire electrical pulse fried her circuits. She was gone.

Ami then sobbed quietly, "Please, no…"

Keiji dropped the taser and was shocked. He dropped to his knees, knowing what he did: _he killed his own._ And it was the one that convinced him to stay. He held his head tight and cried.

"NO! What did I do?" He screamed, "Why did it happen?"

"Keiji! How dare you?" Yomi screeched.

Eri held her broken double and cried continuously. Keiji saw the tears from her eyes and realized everything now.

"No… No… It's a lie," he whimpered, "Maidens and Butlers are to be tended for guaranteed service. Miss Sawachika cared for her… like Miss Mizuhara cared for Tomo Model. They're not human… They… They…"

He sobbed and punched the ground, "What have I done? Maidens and Butlers are for the humans services! Maidens and Butlers are to care _solely_ for users! It's not fair! I let Kagura go into this hell… and I let Eri Model die…"

Terry said in anger, "So! You _finally _realize it now!"

Takeru approached him and declared, "Keiji… it's not about being a decider to Maidens and Butlers. It's about freedom. Maidens and Butlers tend to guaranteed service; but they also have free will, like you. On rare occasions, Maidens can love another, Butlers can care for people, and they can also become their own person. Miss Mizuhara spared Tomo Maiden for _one _reason: her freedom. Eri Model was free because of love. Kagura is free, because she is independent, whether or not if she's a robot."

Terry added, "And you are like that. Except now… now you have become forceful and demanding. You don't deserve a second life. That task is given to by Miss Mizuhara and Miss Sawachika… but only if they approve of it. But we know now about you."

Keiji cried, "I'm sorry… I'm a disgrace… I'm so sorry…"

Eri continued to cry, as Tomo picked up Kagura. Takeru held his shoulder and pressed Keiji's button. He was deactivated. Tomo then smiled in sadness, "It's over… Kagura, you're safe…"

She held her neck and kissed her. Yomi coughed, frightening her.

"Oh, sorry, Miss Yomi," she shivered, "I have a force of habit."

"It's okay. I believe you," Yomi smiled.

Tomo then asked, "What will happen to Keiji, Eri, and Kagura now?"

Yomi then explained, as Terry, Ami, and Takeru took Keiji back to the van, and Eri took her broken Eri Robot to the limo, "They'll have to be fixed. Kagura and Eri will be checked for their repairs, while Keiji is to be examined for his behavior. We are to scrap him, afterwards."

Tomo then smiled, "Please… help me have Kagura back."

She hugged her and said, "Thank you."

Yomi patted her back and said, "This has been a dark day in _Maidens for Hire_."

**XXXXX**

The next day, Tomo returned to the repair by to see Kagura. She saw her all motionless and with her eyes closed. She felt her hair and was smiling.

"Kagura," she smiled, "I'm so happy now. You get to return soon."

Yomi and Eri appeared and were concerned.

"I hope you can say your goodbyes, Tomo," Yomi informed, "Once she is reactivated, she'll have to return home."

Eri then added, "She's right. She doesn't belong here. Terry and Takeru were right about you being independent."

Tomo then said, "Well, I'm hoping that I can say it to Maiden Kagura for ten minutes, before I can say it to the real Kagura."

Kagura woke up. She saw Tomo and was smiling. But she was confused.

"Where am I?" She asked them.

"Kagura, welcome to the Maidens for Hire repair bay," Yomi bowed, "You were badly hurt, so we decided to fix you up. Not to mention that there were no cuts on you."

"Thanks, Yomi," she smiled.

Eri stepped forward and introduced herself to her, "Miss Kagura… My name is Eri Sawachika. I am Yagami's leading chairman in the company. We'd like to apologize for you being hurt by that Butler for Hire, which is _my _creation."

Kagura got up and snickered, "Are you kidding? Having a Butler for Hire was like a dream! It was great! Despite the fact that I hardly knew about the Butler, Tomo stuck with me, all the way."

Tomo blushed, as she gave her _real _grade to Kagura, "Your services had been graded an 'A'. Unfortunately, Keiji is due for demolition. In Day 30, he was about to take you away from your home. He was proven defective."

Eri smiled and thought, "She doesn't know about that day."

Tomo hugged her and said, "I'm glad you're okay. I'm awfully sorry that our Butler for Hire nearly attacked you."

Kagura smiled, "I'm okay. At least you know when to fix them, right?"

"That's why we _always_ make newer Maidens and Butlers, improving from their past system checks," Yomi stated.

Tomo then asked, "How is Eri Model, by the way?"

"Who?" Kagura asked.

Eri then was relieved, "It turns out that she turned herself off, without losing her memory banks. We're lucky that it wasn't severe. If it pierced through her metallic skin, we'd lost her."

Tomo explained to her, "We have a Maiden that is retired and is living with her boyfriend."

Kagura said, "That's nice. What happened to her?"

"Uh, an accident," she nervously said, "She'll be up and running in a couple of days. Luckily, the powerful electric current was blocked by her skin, made from a special synthetic rubber."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's note: <strong>__Rubber blocks electricity._

* * *

><p>She thought, "And if she died, Whiskers would've hated me."<p>

Tomo then asked Yomi and Eri if she'd be alone with Kagura. They left, as Kagura was confused.

"What is it, Tomo?" She asked.

Tomo gave her a kiss on the nose and said, "Kagura, I am so glad you enjoyed your services. I love you."

Kagura was in confusion, "Uh, you okay? I'm okay with you loving me, but I don't think I should. After what happened with Keiji, I don't think I'm ready."

She went closer and added, "But if you want, we can do it, right now."

"Heavens, no!" Tomo scolded, "Not in front of the company!"

Kagura sighed, "Oh, well. But you're right about me. Didn't you say that you vowed to never love again?"

"I did… but times had changed now," she murmured, "Koyomi was a lovely woman, despite her _Pleasure Mode _being too high, but you… you're very unique."

"Really?"

"Yes. In fact, I have ten minutes of love to give. _Kamika-."_

"Wait, Tomo!"

"What?"

"If you're not busy, you can come to visit me. Maybe we can work it out."

Tomo grinned and nodded, "Yes. I shall."

She hugged her and whispered, "Kagura… Thank you. You've been a great Maiden."

Kagura then smiled, but was confused about the Maiden remark. Tomo then spoke:

"_Kamikoneco!"_

Kagura froze and was reverted to her Maiden functions. Tomo blushed and was about to speak. Kagura stopped her and said, "Tomo Maiden… I love you."

"HUH?" Tomo gasped.

"Thank you for saving me," she whispered, "You are such a good friend."

Yomi and Eri listened on, nearly crying from an emotional moment.

"Sorry… but this is goodbye," Tomo whimpered, "After that… I'll never see you again… But… after what happened with Keiji, they're using your likeness for a Butler for Hire. It wouldn't be the same."

Eri nodded and replied to Yomi, "It's true."

Kagura held her face and wiped her tears. She then spoke in a happy voice, "Tomo… It's okay. One day, you'll see me again. I am always here for you… inside."

Tomo wept, "I'm… I'm…"

"Listen to me… You have good friends. I know in my hard drive that you are a great Maiden. Please take good care of yourself… and be happy with the blonde Maiden for Hire that saved you."

"You knew about it?"

"Of course. We're one in the same. We're Maidens for Hire… and we are one."

"We're sisters…"

"Indeed, we are. If you ever need me, say the word; and I'll be there."

Tomo held her tight and said, "I'll miss you… my love."

Kagura smiled and replied, "Thank you for my life. I love you… Tomo."

They both kissed each other. Yomi heard it and it was touching.

"Indeed a happy ending," she smiled, "But if she lasted about thirty minutes of kissing, her battery will never run out. Kagura Maiden has the same power cells that give her unlimited battery power, as is the obsolete Chiyo-Chan Maiden. Of course, once she uses her ten minutes as a Maiden, she'll lose everything that transpired in her human persona; but her Maiden program will remain. Ten minutes is long, because with her personality in her, she'll immediately shut down, if on Maiden form. Then she'll wake up, forgetting everything that occurred."

Eri muttered, "I'll never understand _these_ Maidens…"

She then walked away, heading into the next room to see Eri Maiden. She saw her lying on her left side, wearing only her skirt and stockings. She wore nothing on her upper area, which is fully bandaged all over her chest and waist area, covering the scar she had from Keiji. Not to mention the heavy repairs that they gave her. She sat down by her and stroked her faux blonde hair.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm still in pain," the robot whispered, "But I should be okay."

Eri then huffed, "That was stupid of you for what you did!"

Eri Maiden cringed, "I had to react! I didn't want to lose her, just like I lost Keiji!"

"Why? Keiji is gone! Why are you blaming yourself on this? Takeru examined him and found that he had no faults. You we're right, all along. Don't blame yourself."

"I'm not. It's just… it's for the company. Tomo saved Miss Yomi's company and life, even those that _that _Yomi was an android clone, while she was in the hospital. Tomo told me. I'm surprised that she saved the company. She told me to keep it a secret."

"I see. And that was the reason you went and save her?"

"If _she_ can save the company, then maybe I could. Don't forget: Tomo is the _first _Maiden for Hire ever created. If she falls, we all fall."

"That's not true, Eri."

"It is!"

"Just because she's an original, it doesn't mean that she's a main vessel."

"I know. I'm sorry that I went and did a foolish thing. Of course, if I died, Harima would be devastated."

"Yeah, I know. Whiskers would've hated me for letting you go out and hurt yourself. Eri Maiden, I am so sorry that you went through it."

She sat up, but held her bandaged body in pain. Eri hugged her.

"You should be in working condition in a couple of days," Eri whispered, "You're a hero, you know that? You saved Tomo, gave Kagura her freedom, and also, you made us give a reason why we should improve our Maidens and Butlers."

Eri Robot blushed and giggled, "Hey, you're right. I _am _a hero. I _did _help you guys."

They both giggled, as Eri then requested, "Just promise me, Eri. _Never _do that again."

"I will."

"Would you like me to fix your skin wound?"

Eri Maiden held her hand up on the spot and said, "No. I'm sorry, but, if what I said about me being a normal person is true, I figured that I should keep it. Some of its skin had melted off and it is a bit singed. I figure that since I am a hero, I can keep it as a battle scar, or something."

Eri then sighed and said, "Well, okay. But we _are _going to cover any exposed metallic parts from you. I can see a small spot of chrome in you."

"I guess so," the robot said, "I don't want anybody to find out I am a robot; just only to a select few, including Harima."

She lied back down and went to sleep. Eri left the room, shedding a tear in her eye.

**XXXXX**

Meanwhile, Tomo and Kagura continued kissing. Kagura was frozen now, with her arm held up to Tomo's arm. She opened her eyes and saw Kagura frozen, with her eyes closed and her lips curled. She started to sob and kissed her again.

"I'll miss you, Kagura," she sobbed, "I love you. We'll be together soon…"

She then cried out, _"Kamikoneco!"_

Kagura flailed a bit and looked at Tomo, who was crying her heart out.

"Hey, you okay?" She asked.

Tomo whispered, without looking at her face, "Get out."

Kagura demanded, "Tomo, you can tell me…"

Tomo shouted, with tears trickling down her face, "LEAVE! NOW! GET OUT OF HERE, NOW!"

She got up from the bed and went to the door.

"Okay, then," she said, "And thank you for the Butler for Hire."

"I said, go!" Tomo sobbed.

She winked at her and added, "I'm glad to have you as a friend, Tomo. You're not like the _real _Tomo. So… Thanks. I'm glad I met you, even though it was long ago."

Tomo sobbed quietly, as Kagura left. Yomi stepped in and comforted Tomo. She grasped onto her and wailed loudly. Yomi patted her back and said that it'll be okay. Tomo Maiden lost a friend. She lost a lover, _per se_, but a friend, nonetheless, in the form of a Maiden/human.

Eri escorted Kagura to the limo.

"Thank you, Kagura, for choosing Maidens for Hire," she said, "Nicholas will show you home. Come back soon."

"It was an honor to meet you, Miss Sawachika," Kagura smiled.

She stepped in and the limo drove off. Eri turned to the sky and said in whispers, "Godspeed, Kagura Model… Godspeed…"

* * *

><p>So, <em>one <em>Butler for Hire was a defective one. But knowing the company, it was time to improve on them. After Keiji was gone, the Butlers continued to sell, even though _no one _heard of the incident. In the end, the Butlers for Hire were deemed perfect. They even matched the popularity of Maidens for Hire. Of course, Maidens sell out continuously than before, staying within the sales level as Butlers, and everything was back to normal.

Except…

* * *

><p>Tomo arrived at Eri Maiden's room, with the Maiden still injured. She sat down and smiled to her.<p>

"Eri," she said, "Thank you. You saved me… and I owe you one."

Eri Maiden said, "Good. I'll be out by tomorrow, all healed from my attack."

Tomo then sighed and held her head, "Listen… about what went on, I wanted to let you know that you are great Maiden. Thanks to your creator and the Butlers, we're going to here for a long time."

Eri sat up and asked, "What do you mean?"

Tomo then explained about her future:

"Well, I might not stick around, much longer… But when the company lasts longer, people will be happy. Those users will be happy for Maidens for Hire, Butlers for Hire, or the _next_ big thing from the company. In years, they'll remember you… and they'll remember me… We are Maidens for Hire, the #1 Maid Robots in Japan. I know in my heart that I cannot see Yomi frown. I want to see her smile, since she misses the real Tomo. Why? Because I do. So there! Because I believe in what I am. I am a Maiden for Hire and damn proud of it! You, however, have a nice boyfriend. And you wanted to stay, just to have a life, too. I appreciate it. But when Koyomi left me, I vowed never to love again. But you… You changed me. And I want to thank you. Although it is doubtful, Kagura will still be with me… thanks to you. If you ever need me, you know where to find me."

Eri Maiden held her pinky up and said, "Friend?"

"Huh?" Tomo asked.

"Promise me…" Eri smiled, "No matter what… you and I should look out for each other, no matter what the situation is."

Tomo blushed and turned away, "Oh, you know… I don't know. I loved a Maiden, lost one, and ended up losing one of my brothers. I mean, uh, well, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha…"

Eri Maiden let out a giggle, "You're just like me…"

She turned back to her and extended her pinky, "Eri… I love Kagura. But that doesn't mean I'll _not _have friends. From now on… let's be together forever… as Maidens for Hire."

They exchanged a pinky swear. Tomo lost Kagura _and _Keiji, but gained Eri.

"Friends?" Tomo asked.

"Friends!" Eri cheered.

From then on, Tomo and Eri Robot became best friends. And all it took was _one _faulty Butler to sew their gears of friendship together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sorry, folks, it IS the end. But we STILL have some unfinished business to attend to.<strong>_

_**In the epilogue, we learn about Nicholas, the Butler from the beginning. And we have more surprises in store.**_

_**So, stay tuned!**_

* * *

><p>At Kagura's house, the following week, Kagura was dressed in a striped shirt, blue jeans, and yellow jacket. She was about to leave for the store.<p>

Just then, Tomo appeared in the window and climbed in. She then said the keyword, _Kamikoneco._

Kagura spoke in an electronic voice and said, "Hello. I am Kagura, your Maiden for Hire."

"Hey, Kagura," Tomo smiled, "I'm back to visit, as promised."

She held her tight and gave her a kiss.

"I knew you wouldn't leave me," Kagura said.

She whispered, "I love you, Kagura. I never intended to leave you yet."

They kissed for eight minutes, just enough time for Tomo to leave.

"Are you leaving, Tomo?" She asked.

Tomo bowed and smiled at her.

"Hey, listen," she said, "Why don't we keep our love under wraps? I truly love you, but I cannot stay with you any longer. Maybe when I come visit you again, I'll see if we can make you last longer."

Kagura placed her right hand on her chest and whispered, "Tomo… I…"

But then, her eyes went black and her body was frozen. She stood like a mannequin, all frozen and motionless. Her ten minutes ended. Tomo let out a smile and placed a tulip, with a pink ribbon and tag, in her doll-like hand. Tomo giggled and kissed her lips again.

"Kagura," she thought, "We may be Maidens, but we have a mutual bond together. In any case, I'm glad I met you and love you. Eri is my new friend. Maybe someday you'll meet her… She's the one that saved my life."

She then turned to the window and whispered, "Kagura… my Maiden… I'll see you soon."

She went out of the window and was about to jump. She turned to Kagura and said, "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot… _Kamikoneco!_"

She jumped down, as Kagura reactivated herself. She woke up to find that there was nobody there. She looked down in her hand and found the tulip. She thought it was a rose.

The tag said: _"To Kagura, I love you. Love, Tomo"_

Kagura then smiled and went to the window. She couldn't find Tomo, but knew that she was there.

"Tomo," she said, "You're all right."

She sniffed the tulip.

Elsewhere, Tomo continued to run, feeling very happy. She disappeared into the view of the streets, hoping she'll meet Kagura again. With a strong heart, she returned home, to the company.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Folks, that part of the story there was out of romantic complex. Who knew Tomo Maiden fell in love with a sleeper Maiden?<strong>_


	19. Epilogue

_**Epilogue**_

* * *

><p>As the popularity of Butler for Hire continued, everyone completely forgot about the incident; everyone, except Tomo, Yomi, and both Eris.<p>

The following month, Eri wanted to show a surprise for Eri Maiden. They stepped into the elevator and went to the third floor.

"So, how's Whiskers?" She asked.

"Oh, great," she smiled, "I got to meet his new Maiden, Tenma. I'm surprised that she looked like Miss Tsukamoto."

Eri said, "That's very nice. You know, he got that as a gift from Itoko Osakabe."

"Oh, how sweet of her," she grinned.

She then remembered Nicholas.

"Hey, Miss Eri," she asked, "I have been meaning to ask: that Butler I met, the first one, who did he resemble?"

"What do you mean?" Eri asked.

"Well, if I recall, Kensuke, Hiro, and Keiji resembled your classmates, Imadori, Asou, and Karasuma, _respectively_. I'm just curious."

Eri then explained, "Well, it was all Nakamura's idea. In fact, his young resemblance, combined with a younger Masaru, was how he looked. In short, he was like Nakamura and Masaru, only handsomer. But he sounds _exactly_ like Nakamura."

The robot sighed, "_That _explains the sudden graceful step and voice he had. Though, he's sooo dreamy. Whatever happened to him?"

"Well, he's _officially _a Butler for Hire. He'll be replacing Keiji in the 30-day trial runs. But don't worry, it'll be different now. From now on, we give everybody (excluding perverted people) a chance at the service, without _any_ drama."

"You're right," Eri Maiden smiled, as they arrived.

As they walked to the repair bay, Eri Maiden asked, "Say, speaking of Keiji, what was the problem with him?"

Eri informed, "Well, final analysis showed that he had NO glitches, for some reason. Apparently, he was in working condition."

Eri Maiden thought, "Then… Then he must've…"

She asked her, "Miss Eri, you mean to tell me that he _wanted _to have Kagura back _and _save the company?"

"No. It turns out he was right about Kagura Model. He and Tomo were working together for her, but he thought that _instead _of keeping Kagura to the world, she would just disappear. Remember: Kagura was built to _imperfection, _and what Keiji was doing was by the book… _only… _Taking her back, to be dismantled, _wasn't _the appropriate task_._"

She then winked, "But, don't tell Tomo, okay?"

They arrived at the Repair Bay door. Eri Maiden felt her chest, feeling uneasy.

"Say, Miss Eri," she asked, "Do you think Harima will notice the charred skin I have?"

"Oh, don't worry," Eri smiled, "Whiskers has a huge scar on his back."

"OH?" Eri Robot gasped, "I didn't know!"

"Tenma told me. She once took a glance at it. I started to notice it, back when we were at the beach, but I never explained."

"Man, I wish I had a camera installed in me, so I can save it for a keepsake."

"Just stick to remembering."

At the repair bay, Terry and Takeru finished a brand new Butler for Hire. The Eris arrived and bowed at them.

"You're just in time," Terry said, "We are in the finishing touches of a brand new Butler for Hire, in honor of our hero, Eri Model."

She blushed and turned away, "Oh… you guys… Just call me Eri."

Takeru then activated the Butler. He got up and stood in attention.

"IT'S ALIVE!" Takeru cried out evilly.

Terry snuffed, "Must you say that _every _time you help me?"

"Sorry," he tittered.

Eri was completely amazed, with a bit of a disgust look. But she was happy now. Her Maiden double was too embarrassed to look.

"He's awesome," she said, completely bashful, "I approve him."

Eri then said, "Second. It's finally a dream to have such a great Butler for Hire like him."

The Butler spoke, "Thank you, Miss Eri."

Eri Robot was shocked, "That voice…"

The Butler spoke like Harima. In fact, he looked _exactly _like Harima, except his hair was a bit long and not combed back, and without his shades. It reminded Eri of his look, as the worker who he helped prevented Eri from an engagement meeting… before she found out.

Eri introduced him to Eri Maiden, "Eri, this is Hario, or Model #H-101. He's like Whiskers, but different."

She turned around and was flushed beet red. She started to shake in fright.

"Eri, you okay?" Eri Maiden couldn't stop shaking.

Hario bowed and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Eri Model. Eri has told me much about you. I hope you and I will share a lot of information together."

"I… I…" she nervously spoke, "I… I… I-I-I-I-I-I…"

Eri Maiden started to smoke. Her eyes went blue. And then they went completely black. She fell down, stiff like a board and was out cold, with her eyes open and her face blank.

"AHH!" Eri shrieked.

Everyone panicked, except for Hario.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" Takeru shouted.

"Eri's malfunctioned!" Terry screamed.

"GET REPAIR BAY AND FIX HER, STAT!" Takeru cried out.

"THIS _IS _REPAIR BAY, MORON!" Eri shouted.

Hario asked, "Is she all right?"

"Must've took a good look at you," Eri snapped.

"Get her fixed up!" Terry shouted, "We cannot lose another Maiden!"

"She's an ex-Maiden!" Takeru called out in panic.

"Fix her now or you're docked 10%! If Whiskers lose her, he'll kill me!" Eri demanded.

"Yes, ma'am!" Terry cried.

"AH! Where's that #3 wrench?" Takeru shouted.

"What about me?" Hario asked.

"WILL YOU GO AWAY?" Eri shrilled.

Gus and Hank heard all the commotion and went back to work.

Hank declared, "Ah… another peaceful day in the _Maidens for Hire Company_."

"This job sucks," Gus moaned.

"But at least it is fun," Hank smiled, "We'll have to watch what we say from now on. Eri Maiden is on our backs, more than Tomo Maiden."

"On the plus side, she _is _cute."

"Quiet, you dumbass! If her boyfriend were here, he'd cream you."

Ami appeared and sneered, "You _better _get back to work, or Tomo will do _worse_."

They gasped and ran back to their post.

She scoffed, "Technicians…"

**XXXXX**

Hours later, at Yomi's office, she spoke with Eri.

"Profits and sales are going up, and it's all thanks to you," she said, "In any case, you have been a great help, Miss Sawachika. The Butler for Hire concept was a great idea."

Eri smiled, "Thank you, Miss Mizuhara."

"Please, call me Yomi," she smiled, "And to show you how much I appreciate it, I'm giving Eri Maiden _your _job as chairman."

Eri was stunned, "Wait, why? I did a great job!"

"No… you didn't. You did an _excellent _job. You are relieved of your position as Head Chairman of the Yagami Branch…"

She then extended her hand and continued, "…and are promoted to your new job, _Miss CEO_."

"CEO?" Eri smiled, "Isn't that _your _job?"

"No," Yomi said, "I am the president and founder of _Maidens for Hire_, Mister West is my V.P., and you are my newest CEO in the Yagami Branch. Besides, having to work everything in the company alone is too much. I am going back to Higashimurayama and operate the main HQ. I leave this place up to you."

Eri then smiled and laughed, "Miss… uh, Yomi… I don't know what to say… except… Thank you!"

Yomi smiled and said, "It's no problem. You deserved it."

"But… what about my friends… and school?" She asked.

"Oh, don't worry," Yomi said, "If you're not busy, you can go. Eri Model will fill in for you, while you are here."

Eri tittered, "Oh, thank you. You never know how much it is to run a company. Thank you. I learned about this place now. I mean, everyone working here, including Tomo, Takeru, Mr. West, Ami, Terry, and the others, it's like something of a magical place. And I have you to thank for it."

She added, "Having to create a Whiskers Butler, by the way, was a dream. But now… Now I have it and more."

Yomi said, "Well, enjoy having him for a while. We have an order to give him away."

Eri nodded and said, "Fair enough. Eri Maiden broke down, after seeing his face. I cannot risk him to stay here longer."

She then asked, "Hey, is it true that you used androids to replace you, when you were hospitalized?"

Yomi nodded, "Yes. And _that _is a secret between employees. I forbid you to tell anyone about it."

Eri scoffed, "Trust me. No one would believe me, anyway."

Eri and Yomi shook hands, as Eri got her new job, for her accomplishment.

**XXXXX**

At Eri's house, Eri Maiden was happy to hear that her creator became CEO, while Tomo Maiden stayed and became Co-Supervisor. Masaru entered and gave her a new business suit. He also gave her a Butler for Hire uniform, as a request. Why?

"I'd figure that I would show this to Harima," she responded, "It'll be nice to show him."

And she did, but when Harima arrived, he was surprised to Eri Robot in her Butler uniform. Except it fit her, but it was a bit baggy. She's too small to fit it, anyway. Harima was shocked, as Eri Maiden bowed.

"Good day to you, my darling Harima," she said, "How do I look?"

Harima said, "Uh… you should get that fixed up for you."

She then approached and stared at him. She started to grow suspicious.

"How do I know you're not Hario the Butler Robot?" She snuffed.

"Huh?" Harima asked.

Unfortunately, _that _particular story had one answer.

"Did something happen at work today?" He asked.

"Yes," Eri Maiden smiled, "I was given the job as Head Chairman of Yagami Branch of Maidens for Hire!"

She then pouted, "But… But I turned it down."

"Huh? What on earth did you do that for?"

"Well… after what went down, I gave the job to Tomo. She stayed, but I chose not to. If I did, I'd never see you again. Plus, it would be nerve-wracking."

She turned away and blushed, "Curse my bashfulness…"

Harima held her from behind and said, "Eri… I know Rich Girl gave you this moment, since she told me about what you did; but try not to feel bad. You made the right choice."

Eri blushed, "Well, I could consider it, one day. For now, I'm happy to be with you."

She turned to him and kissed. After that, Harima was puzzled.

"Hey, Eri," he inquired, "What do you mean by _Hario Butler Robot_?"

Eri blushed in embarrassment, "It's a long story…"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at a beach house, a girl, in a red bikini, was relaxing in the sun. The Hario Butler appeared and served her a huge fruit smoothie. She took a sip and was happy.<p>

"Will there be anything else today, Miss Takano?" He bowed.

_I'm sure you figured it out, by now…_

"No, that'll be all, Hario," Akira said.

_You were expecting ANOTHER Takano?_

She let out a small smile and said, "Ah… what bliss…"

* * *

><p><em><strong>But perhaps THAT story is better left untold. If Akira told you about it, she'd have to kill you…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>The End<strong>_

* * *

><p>At Eri's home, Eri Maiden and Tomo met with each other. She introduced her to Nakamura.<p>

"Delighted to see you again," he bowed to Tomo.

Tomo bowed back, "Good to see you, too."

Eri Maiden then said, "So, would you like to stay and have a chat? The Miss is not home."

Tomo smiled, "Sure."

The robot turned to Nakamura and announced, "Please give Miss Tomo Maiden a change of clothes."

"Huh?" Tomo retorted.

"Well, you've been wearing your uniform every day," she insisted, "It's disgusting."

Tomo then remarked, "Yeah, you're right. Though, I _did _had this washed every day. It's the only thing I wear."

Eri snapped, "And THAT'S my point!"

Nakamura bowed, "Right. I shall do that, Miss Eri #2."

He left, as Tomo blushed.

"Your creator has a very huge house," she said, "Almost as big as Miss Chiyo-Chan's and _my _creator's combined."

"Oh, it's not that big. It _is_ her family's home," Eri Maiden smiled.

"So, what do you want to speak to me about?" Tomo asked.

Eri Maiden then said, "_Kamikoneco…"_

Tomo gasped, as she knew the word, "How did you-?"

Eri demanded, "Can you teach me how to say it? This is the only time I get to say _Caramel Connector_. Maybe I should use that word, in case I want to speak to Kagura Model, Maiden-to-Maiden. You know, for chatting and advice."

Tomo blushed and said, "Okay. I guess I can teach you. But promise me that you cannot mention this to _any _Maiden or Butler. This is strictly _our _word."

"I promise," she said.

Tomo requested, "By the way, I want to meet your boyfriend, Kenji Harima, in the future. Can you let me see him, someday?"

Eri Maiden giggled and said, "Okay. Someday, I will. He's pretty nice, when you get to know him. When he's available, I'll introduce you to him. Right now, he's busy at home and cannot be available."

They went upstairs to have a talk with each other.

Nakamura looked up and said, "Such good friends of Miss Eri. Now I know why she chose to stay at the company in the first place."

He pulled out one of Eri's old clothes and hung it in a hangar. He'd figured that he'd give away her old clothes to Tomo, since she wore the _same_ dress.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Thanks for reading…<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Writer's Note: <strong>__Special thanks goes out to __**Skooldzi**__ for the concept, to __**Hwikek**__, the Azumanga fan, and to __**Zeltrax541**__, a #1 Maiden Universe devotee._

_And a SUPER GREAT thanks goes out to the readers for enjoying this. Please keep in mind that I do not own ANY of the animes that appear in this story and others, but it is great to present._

_See you in the next Maiden Universe story._


End file.
